Enola
by ThistleandThorns
Summary: Sheila had taken up night walking when first arriving in Dallas. It was impossible to sleep without the nightmares so she had simply opted out of sleeping. The dark circles under her eyes told the story...
1. Chapter 1 Curiosity Killed The Cat

Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you for the reviews. I highly appreciate them all! I never thought anyone would find my little story even remotely interesting… English is not my first language, a lame excuse I know, but I promise to try harder and hopefully become better! J

*Minor updates to this chapter to correct errors and make it all flow better*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila had taken up night walking when first arriving in Dallas. It was impossible to sleep without the nightmares so she had simply opted out of sleeping. The dark circles under her eyes told the story but she was always very careful to change jobs every three months so as to not get too attached to anyone. Her past had taught her that was the safest way. You'd be surprised how many Walmarts there actually are in such a small area.

Another night, another walk. It was time to change jobs again. Frannie at work had started asking too many questions Sheila could not answer. It was such a shame really. She enjoyed her current place. Sheila pulled the fleece jacket tighter. The nights were getting colder and Christmas was around the corner. That would make it eight years since… Never mind, Sheila fucking hated Christmas anyway. A sound from an alley startled her. She must have walked this same street a hundred times but something felt different tonight. Sheila stopped. The sound was there again. A moan. Sheila looked around for someone but everyone was too busy with themselves. The clock had passed 2 am and everyone was going for the night bus or a taxi. No one else seemed to even have registered anything out of the ordinary. She shook her head; clearly she had finally started to lose it.

Sheila went to a coffee shop and got a black coffee to keep the heat in her body. Her red hair was loose under her black woolly hat. The big curls framed her delicate, pale face. When Sheila's landlord could be bothered to fix the water heater she might just actually be able to take a proper shower. The red nail varnish on her nails had started to fade. Sheila bit her nails when she was nervous – she had been nervous a lot lately. She really could do with a winter jacket but money was scarce right now and if she was to change jobs again she would have to be careful and not overspend.

A block from home she stopped dead in her tracks. She had to find out what the noise was. She just had to. She cursed herself all the way back to the alley. Sheila was practically begging to get raped and murdered and dumped in a container of some kind – not necessarily in that order. Had the past not taught her anything? It was soon morning and the party crowd had disappeared off the streets. The empty booze bottles and shards left behind. When she stood in front on the alley heard the moan again, it was not as loud any more. Slowly she stepped towards from where it came from. She should have taken a knife with her – oh Sheila what are you thinking with? This is beyond stupid and you will end up in the headlines just like the rest of your family…. A cat jumped out of a trash can and scared Sheila half to death. **Fuck!** She hissed and then she heard the moan. It was closer this time, still it sounded weaker. She could see a bundle huddled up against the wall. It barely moved. Was it huddling over something? Yes it was, was it not?

Sheila looked around for a weapon, something to hit the rapist in the head with while she ran away. Sheila stepped closer and the bundle discovered her. They stared at each other. Sheila swallowed hard. She might not have finished high school and she might work at Walmart but she was clever. See, the most clever people in the world keep it to themselves and did not become professors or lawyers. At least that was Sheila's opinion and she was damn sure of it. She could put two and two together. The creature was bundled up in a silver net. That only meant one thing: Vampire. Sheila stopped dead in her tracks. She could not breathe. She was shaking uncontrollably. She had to go, she had to run. The panic took command of her body. Blood, blood everywhere. **Mum?! Dad?!? Joseph?!? Mum??** Blood. Blue lights. Snow and Christmas lights.

**Please help?** The net spoke to Sheila. She snapped out of it. This was a huge mistake and she was dead. **Will** **you please let me out of the net?** She saw him now. It was a boy. He could not be more than 18 or early 20s when he was turned. Sheila did not take her eyes of him He had dark hair and his clothes had once been white, now there were dirty and blood stained. She saw that the silver was burning into his flesh quite badly. He was tied with it both by the hands and feet. He looked pale. **Get away from me**, Sheila stuttered. Her feet refused to move. She felt the tears in her eyes. No, they would never make her cry again. She had made that promise eight years ago. **Please**, the boy asked again. **Why?** Sheila asked. **So that you can feed on me and then kill me? **The vampire shook his head and answered**: I am very old – I require very little blood nowadays**. **Why don't you just make your own way out then?** Sheila said. She knew a vampires strength all too well. The boy or man or vampire or whatever he was looked her directly in the eyes. **I h****ave been trapped for a lon****g time and I have not fed for quite some time. The morning is coming and I am tired**. His voice sounded weak**.**

**Ha, I told you, you would come out and eat me like a pig to the slaughter!** Sheila spat out**. I promise I won't**, the boy pleaded with her**. I will let you take the silver off my feat first to keep it to protect yourself with.** He suggested. Sheila slowly bent down. Why Sheila? Her inner voice was making an uproar. Why are you doing this? Use your brain woman! Or any common sense! He is a vampire! Don't you remember? Sheila closed her eyes. She did remember, all too well. Slowly she began to take the silver away from the vampires ankles. His flesh followed with it. Sheila grimaced. The smell was not pleasant. He was badly hurt and she saw him twitch once or twice when the chain had dug particularly far into his flesh. No way in hell was Sheila going to wrap this silver chain with flesh bits around her. She'd rather get bitten by a vampire than have slimy body parts wrapped around her body. His legs were finally free. Sheila looked up on him. He did not take his eyes from her. He looked very tired. **My hands please?** He asked. Slowly she moved closer to his body. It had been a long time since she had been this close to someone.

She missed closeness but she also knew that such closeness could only be achieved by trust and Sheila certainly trusted no one. She could feel his cold skin as she was working on the chain. They were both silent throughout the ordeal. Sheila figured that the less interaction that took place, the better. Her inner voice was talking again. She was going to burn in hell for helping this vampire. That she was sure of. After what felt like an eternity the vampires hands were completely free and he moved to get out of the net that kept burning his body. Sheila was unprepared for his sudden movement and got scared and fell backwards. Great Sheila, always the agile one, she thought…. He towered over her despite looking so small inside the net. Sheila froze. This was how it was going to end. Death by her own stupidity. She closed her eyes. As long as it was quick and somewhat painless she would be fine. Sheila felt his hands touch her shoulders and lift her up gently. **You can open your eyes now little girl**, the vampire said. Sheila opened one slightly. If she was dead, then heaven was a dirty alley although it could possibly be hell which would make more sense. There were no fires but then Sheila always thought the people in church might have over-exaggerated that part just a little bit. She opened her second eye. He was still standing there. Definitely hell she thought. Sheila didn't know what to say or do. Was she going to run? Scream or God forbid, shake his hands? Finally she mumbled: **I am taller than you she** said smile spread across his face – **indeed you are little girl**, he answered.


	2. Chapter 2 Let Down

Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris' and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you for the reviews. I highly appreciate them all! I never thought anyone would find my little story even remotely interesting… English is not my first language, a lame excuse I know, but I promise to try harder and hopefully become better! 

*Minor updates to this chapter to correct errors and make it all flow better*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I believe we are done here**, Sheila said and slowly backed away from the vampire. **Thank you**, he said. **Thank you very much**. **Not many humans would do what you have done for me today**. Sheila did not take her eyes of him, that could be the difference between life and death and she knew it all too well. **Please, what is your name?** he asked gently. **I would like to know the name of my kind saviour and if there is anything I can …...** Sheila stopped listening upon hearing the word saviour. Then it dawned on her - she had saved a vampire – something she would have to pay for, for the rest of her life. Already her conscience and inner voice was ripping her apart. She had failed tonight. Failed herself and her family. She knew that vampires were not human, they did not deserve a second chance. In fact their whole immortal existence was like a big giant never-ending second chance. They would never have to worry about life or death. They simply existed. What had she just done?

Regret came over her like a tsunami. **No names**, she said, her voice breaking like a little girls. Sheila shook her head and turned her back to the vampire walking, no running towards her apartment. Her eyes were full of tears. They painted her face. When she reached her door she felt like her chest was going to explode. She had let everybody that ever mattered down. Everybody that had taken care of her and cared for her when her family had…. She had just spat in their faces. All their actions had clearly meant nothing to her. Sheila went in to the shower with her clothes on. The landlord hadn't fixed the water heater yet but Sheila didn't care. The water cleansed her. Cleansed the memories that she always tried so hard to keep hidden inside. She took out the little knife out of the little box from the back of the cupboard. She had kept it hidden for long. She had been doing OK for quite some time but not now, not tonight. She needed it. Slowly she cut her arm. Her warm blood mixed with the cold water. The relief she felt was amazing. Cold water, red blood and salty tears all mixed together and went down the rusty drain.

Sheila lost track of time – maybe she had been in the shower 10 minutes or 10 hours. For all she knew the alarm clock was shouting at her. It was 7 am and time to go to work. Slowly she climbed out of the shower and removed her soaking wet clothes. Her body was almost blue from the cold water. She bandaged her arm carefully and put a Mickey Mouse plaster on it as a finishing touch. At least that would take the immediate angst from it she thought. She reminded herself that she must come up with a cover story for the people at work. Frannie would give her the third degree on what had happened. Frannie was a pain….. Sheila was still shaking when sitting in the car driving for work. She hated what she had done. She hated herself more than ever and she was so ashamed that one little vampire had done this to her.

Today was Friday and this was her last day for this week and her first weekend off in months. She was going to spend the weekend looking for a new job – at least that much she knew. Sheila, what happened to your arm? The ever curious Frannie with her never ending questions appeared. Sheila smiled and began: **window accident…** **Oh my!** Frannie exclaimed, her voice filled with fake horror and surprise**. I know, I ****know I am so clumsy,** Sheila laughed an insincere laughter… Inside her head Sheila pulled out an AK47 and blasted Frannie or whatever pieces would be left of Frannie to another dimension, in real life she just shook her head at the nosy lady. The day passed too fast and soon it was time to go home. Sheila did not look forward to another cold night in that lifeless apartment. You know its bad when you actually prefer work to your own home. Sheila was out of money, out of food and out of energy. If the earth would open up and offer to swallow her whole Sheila would definitely consider accepting. She waved goodbye to her co-workers. They didn't know it, but Sheila would make damn sure this was the last time they ever saw or heard of her. She would miss them a tiny bit. They were not bad people. She wondered if they would miss her.

The ride home went in slow motion. Rush hour in suburban Dallas always meant gridlock everywhere. Even the so called short cuts were slow. Her car was a trusty and very rusty Volvo from 1994. It drank fuel like there was no tomorrow and it cost more to insure than a small country but it was hers and she loved it for it. Sheila found herself a parking space big enough outside the apartment complex she currently resided in. The ride home consisting of 5 miles had taken two hours total and the clock displayed an angry red 8.00 when she unlocked the door and entered her apartment. The apartment was quiet and cold. Sheila had not been able to pay the heating bill this month. She coughed a bit. Oh great, another cold coming on she thought. This she really could not afford as her health insurance was non existent. That was the first thing she had been unable to pay, but she had always lived by what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and so far she was still here. She boiled herself a cup of tea and cooked some beans. This was the last of the contents in the fridge. She really needed to get some money soon. It was a whole week until payday and with the changing of jobs her pay would be screwed up and delayed. She could usually make a couple of bucks washing cars down at the gas station in the evenings and weekends. She'd have to check in with them tomorrow morning. Sheila sat down on the cold floor with the tea and beans going through the mail that had arrived. Junk, junk and more junk. Nothing interesting ever came to her. The fact that no one knew where she lived might be part of the cause, but still.

Was it too much to ask that the postman would deliver the wrong mail full of interesting stuff every once in a while? Sheila was about to throw it all in the bin when the last envelope caught her eye. It bore no address and it said simply "No Names". Her hands turned cold and shook as she opened it. Inside was $5,000 and a hand written note. Thank you No Names. Sheila threw the envelope and content on the floor. This was the last thing she needed right now. The vampire knew where she lived. She was no longer safe. She would have to move but how would she possibly be able to afford that? How could she have been so stupid, not thinking he would follow her. **Rule number 1 Sheila – keep your eyes in the back of your head at all times!** The voice inside said. You have really fucked up this time, Sheila thought to herself. The money in the envelope could buy her everything she needed but she could not accept it. It was not her money and she was adamant on making it on her own. Sheila was going to show the world she was no victim. She had to return the money somehow. She was not a beggar or a social case and she always made it by on her own.

Anger started boiling in her. Who did he think he was anyway, sending her money like this? Sheila needed no one, especially not a blood eating murderer. She needed to find him and she would tell him where to put the money. The cough started to annoy her. Sheila had no more tea bags so she boiled some water and drank it hot. She put on the last layer of fleece she had in the wardrobe and went out. She was so upset she did not even think about locking the door. Sheila went straight for the alley where they had met the last and first time. Why she went there she did not know. It wasn't exactly known as vampire alley. In fact it was pretty much just a standard alley. Vampires had been out of the coffin for quite some time now and they did live in proper houses. They were even on MTV Cribs nowadays showing off their crypts. And despite what people thought, they did not wear black or purple velvet all the time and most of them did not sleep in coffins.

**Hello?** Sheila heard the echo of her own voice. No one answered. She sighed – this had been a stupid idea from the start. How the hell was she ever supposed to find him? Did she even want to find him? She turned to walk the cold way home and bumped right into a muscular chest. She had not heard or seen that one coming. **Well, well, what are we doing out this late beautiful?** The tall blond vampire stared at Sheila like she was a happy meal on legs. Blinded by her anger and a possible death wish Sheila did not raise an eye brow – **not that it is any of your concern but I am looking for someone**, she answered. Her voice sounded strong – she was surprised herself at that. **Ah, now I am all intrigued beautiful,** the big beast said. **Who are you looking for in a dark alley at this time of night?** He asked. Sheila figured that this was possibly the best option she would ever get of finding the young vampire or possibly the only chance so to hell with common sense and fear. **I am looking for a ****short vampire with dark hair, blue eyes and white clothes**, she said. Her voice did not sound so sure anymore and all her brain could think was "Run Sheila, run NOW! The blond vampire chuckled – his eyes seemed interested. **Short you say?** He queried. **Yes,** Sheila spat out – **short and annoying!** **Ah, annoying you say?** The vampire just kept on repeating her words. Sheila sighed – this was clearly going nowhere**. Look, just let me go – you clearly don't know him so I am just going to leave you here to do whatever you vampires do in a dark alley. Never mind me, I am not even AB negative so I won't be very tasty for you. **Sheila slowly started to walk.

She did not make it very far until she felt his iron arm around her. **And why do you want to meet this annoying** **and short vampire?** **And how can you possibly think that you are not tasty?** **By the way - I am not a fussy drinker**, the vampire said. She could feel his cold skin against her neck. His fangs were out. **I I I I I … have something of his**, she stuttered. **I have come to give it back, I don't want it. Is that so little girl?** The blond vampire said and tightened his grip on her. **Why don't you and I see to that he gets it then? **Sheila figured that that was not a question.** Hold on.** Sheila was about to explain to him the importance of keeping her ribs intact when she suddenly found herself high up in the sky. She was clearly dying, no she was flying! The pesky vampire had kidnapped her and was flying with her somewhere! Oh for everything holy she thought… Sheila hated flying on planes but this, this was much worse. She was going to have to vomit soon but what if she vomited on him and he let her go. Sheila closed her eyes and hoped for the best – after all that was all she could do.

He sat her down with a thump. She slowly opened her eyes and vomited. **Nice, little girl** the blond vampire said and laughed. **You might want to clean yourself up before meeting the sheriff.** He suggested. Sheriff? What? Sheila was confused to say the least and now she had puke in her hair. Great. There was no warm water in her shower but now plenty of puke in her hair. All this because of trying to be nice and not running away like every other time. As Judge Judy had said on her show – "No good deed ever goes unpunished". Sheila should have kept that in mind before getting herself into this bloody mess! She was beyond scared. Maybe that was what made her so cocky and or stupid as some might call it. **Just take me to him, I won't be staying long,** she said and looked at the blond vampire. He looked disgusted at her hair and then opened his mouth and said: **So you think…… Follow me**, he almost commanded her. They walked up to a gorgeous house surrounded by lots of trees and bushes. The windows were all blacked out and cameras surrounded the entire yard. When they arrived the big door was opened by a dark haired lady – no doubt a vampire herself. She was truly beautiful with dark hair, dark eyes and porcelain skin. **Eric, we did not expect you this early.** Her voice was as cold as ice. **Evening Isabelle, I did not expect it myself but I found someone who says she has something that belongs to Godric.** Isabelle arched an eye brow, looking curiously at Sheila. Godric was his name? Sheila could not help but chuckle at the thought. He definitely did not look like a Godric. Maybe a Jim or Mike but not a Godric. Maybe Godric was his stage name or something?

Sheila would have been roaring with laughter had it not been for the pesky kidnapping vampire. **What is so funny little girl? Are you looking forward to dying?** The blond vampire called Eric abruptly interrupted her internal conversation. Sheila looked him directly in the eyes**. Just take me to him, **her voice sounding as calm as possible. Isabelle chuckled **– I think you have met your match Eric**. **Feisty one! You will find him in the library preparing the nest for….. I am sure he'll be intrigued by your little companion**. **Love the hair colour by the way,** Isabelle said and looked at Sheila. Sheila blushed – **I am sorry theres vomit in it but he just grabbed me and ….** **Eric, you flew with her here?** Isabelle asked with a worried face. Eric did not answer. **Oh Eric, remember that humans are fragile now go on in!** Eric bowed and then took a good look at Sheila, his fangs showed and he huffed. **Follow me and let me add that when Godric is done with you I will kill you myself unless Godric doesn't do it first. No human or vampire ever speaks like that to me**. Sheila rolled her eyes: **You can try to kill me, but I am already dead and for the record I hope I taste of vomit – all of me!** They went down a long corridor only lit up with a couple of scattered lights. Sheila could smell old books. She saw some titles glitter in the dark; others were long faded by centuries of wear and tear. In fact the whole house smelled of old, old books and old artefacts.

They entered something that could be described as a library - but it was huge, lit up and full of vampires. Sheila saw vampires everywhere and when she entered the room they all stopped what they were doing, their fangs came out and they were all staring at her. She saw him sitting in the middle surrounded by vampires. He also stared at her and his fangs were out. Sheila swallowed hard – it was now or never. She broke out of Eric's shadow and went straight for this vampire apparently called Godric. All the vampires hissed but Sheila wasn't scared. She put the envelope with the money and the note in front of him. **Did I ask for this?** Sheila started. **No I did not, did I? How dare you think I am some sort of feeble human who can't do anything on ****her own? Or make a living? I have a job you know. No that is right, you don't know, because you don't know me! Just because I am not immortal does not make me a social case you can just give money. I am not a whore you pay off and I am most certainly not a vampire whore! **That little ending hit home. Sheila felt Eric's hands on her shoulders. **Manners**, he hissed at her, cursing himself for ever thinking this girl could bring anything good or joy to Godric. Why did Eric never learn, not even after spending 1000 years with women…. Pam wasn't the most subtle woman and now this….. **Godric, I apologize**, she said…. **Let me speak, you tall idiot!** Sheila almost yelled and stomped hard on Eric's foot with her heel. He let out a hiss. Sheila swore that she could hear chuckles from selected members of the ever growing audience. **So, Godric or whatever/whoever you are. Here is your money – all 5000 US dollars**. **Now leave me the hell alone. Buy yourself something nice…I don't need you, your money or anybody else.**

Sheila stopped and all went quiet. Satisfied she had gotten the message across she started to prepare to make her exit when Eric grabbed her shoulders again. Sheila was so angry she barely noticed. **And tell your blond mate here to stop touching me!** Eric lifted Sheila from the ground**. Let me down! Let me down now!** Sheila's feet were struggling in the air. Maybe this had not been such a great idea after all. **I said now!** Sheila's voice was letting her down. The vampires all chuckled. Sheila sighed ad shook her head **- I should have left you in the net where I found you**. Sheila heard a gasp and fell to the floor. It was a hard landing. Ouch, her ankle hurt like hell. She found herself face to face with the vampire they all called Godric. **Are you done now?** He asked calmly. There was no hint of anger in his voice. **I don't believe we have been formally introduced yet**. He stood up and raised his voice – **Everybody ****retract your fangs. This is indeed the human that saved me from the net I was caught in, although I have not been honoured with her name yet. She is not to be harmed by anyone. Do I make myself clear?** Sheila heard the vampires answer one by one: **Yes sheriff,** as they all bowed. He sat down next to her on the floor. **How is that ankle of yours doing? Fine!** Sheila snapped, knowing all too well that she was lying through her teeth. She could feel the throbbing pain all to well and it was at least badly sprained if not fractured. **Do we understand each other?** Sheila demanded an answer. Godric smiled. **You come into my house disturbing the peace, using language no one should use and still you ask if I will adhere to your terms?** He shook his head. **I am still surprised; no I am impressed, that you survived Eric**. **You are truly remarkable** he said and let out a gentle laughter. Sheila sighed and said – **Whatever….** **You have got your money back so I am leaving now.**

Sheila was close to tears and tired but she could not let it show, not when she had gotten this far. She tried to stand up but her ankle would not hold her weight properly. The ankle was clearly broken. **Oh great, just fucking great!** She exclaimed. Godric looked at her amused. **You will not be going far with that ankle. It is most definitely broken **and if I am not wrong it has pierced your skin and you are bleeding. Let us get you to a hospital. That's the least I can do after you helping me out the other night. Sheila shook her head. **You a doctor now? How amazing, a vampire and a doctor!** She mocked. **No thanks, I'll be just peachy once I am out of here and you leave me the hell alone.** **Remember that he actually broke it** Sheila said and pointed a finger at Eric. **What?** Eric exclaimed, looking sincerely hurt**. I merely sat you down on the floor as per your request**. Sheila crawled to the table and stood up. Pride was going to kill her one day, she knew it. Although she'd rather die from pride than a vampire any day so bring it on! **Don't follow me** – she raised a finger and pointed at Godric. He nodded and spoke gently - **as you wish**. The ankle and foot were swelling up, her arm was cold and the cough started to make itself known again. Slowly she made her way out of the room – every vampire staring at her, waiting for her to show some kind of fear for them. The last thing Sheila remembered was a book "Moby Dick". Its title glittered in the dark, suddenly she felt all weak. She tried to grip for the book. Darkness devoured her.


	3. Chapter 3 Run

Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you for the reviews. I highly appreciate them all! I never thought anyone would find my little story even remotely interesting… English is not my first language, a lame excuse I know, but I promise to try harder and hopefully become better! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godric reached her first. She was all warm and sweaty, almost soaking. She even smelled ill. He took Sheila into his arms. She felt as light as a feather. Eric was seconds behind him. **I am so sorry Godric, I did not…** **Speak not my child, what is done is done. This human needs our help right now, whether or not she wants it,** Godric hushed Eric. **Isabelle, will you have one of the spare bedrooms ready? I fear we must call Dr Ludwig. I am not too accustomed with human diseases anymore and if we take her to the ER they will just assume us being vampires have assaulted her in one way or another.** They all nodded in unison. Carefully Godric carried Sheila over to the couch. She was shaking as if she was cold but he could feel and smell her sweat through her clothes. He could also smell the delicate trail of blood coming out of a small wound on her leg. He could not endanger her by looking at it until everyone else was gone so that none of the other vampires would be tempted by the availability of fresh blood. **Eric?** He said turning to his child. **Yes Godric?** Eric knelt to better hear his beloved maker. **Make them all leave for tonight. Plans have changed. I will reconvene them within 48 hours. Until then they are to stay away from here. Understood? Yes Godric**, Eric shook his head and rose up to address the other vampires still waiting around**.**

**I am afraid we must draw an end to tonight's meeting. As you can see the sheriff has urgent matters at hand to protect this vampire nest from unwanted rumours ****or visits from the authorities. We will contact you all again within 48 hours for a final briefing. Until then please make your way home as usual.** As the vampires left one by one the buzz died down and when the last one left, Pam closed the door and reported back to Eric**. They** **are all gone now Eric. Pam – take a look outside, I will look inside,** Eric answered her. An hour later they both met up in the library where they had started. The house and grounds were all clear. They looked over at the couch where Godric was sitting with Sheila. Her arms were shaking to the extent that Godric had to forcefully hold them down. They could hear her cracked voice saying **No, no I will not. No I, I, I .. Please don't kill them! I will be a good girl now… I will… I will… Noooo!** The last no made Godric look up worriedly at Eric. Clearly this little girl had some things to tell them when she woke up. A selfish part of him was glad they had not taken her to hospital. Her behaviour would indicate that vampires had hurt her and it would be more negative publicity for them. He could imagine Nan's anger at having to deal with another of his fuck ups. The less he had to deal with the blond bitch, the better. Godric didn't like holding Sheila down like this. She was clearly distraught and he had already seen the scars on her arms. He knew all too well what they were. Godric never stopped being surprised at humans' wishes to hurt themselves despite being so fragile and easily broken. Slowly he brushed a curl of her red hair out of her forehead. There were bits of beans in her hair. He needed to sit down and talk to Eric about flying and humans later…..

Someone familiar knocked on the door. Eric quickly opened it and took Dr Ludwig in to the library. She had quite a hand shake despite being such a small woman. Dr Ludwig placed her bag next to the sofa. **Chair!** She called out. Pam gave her one. Sheila's breathing was shallow. Dr Ludwig took one look at Sheila while putting her plastic gloves on. She looked at Godric **– What have you done now? I thought you were the clever one. **She slowly took Sheila's head in her arms and began her investigation. Sheila started shaking heavily. OK** let me see,** Dr Ludwig said and looked down her bag. Eric had always had a secret dream of stuffing the tiny lady into her own bag and drop it from a high mountain as repayment for all the times she had spoken to him like he was an imbecile. Unfortunately she was a great doctor of the supernatural society and she kept them a secret which was a plus, but one day…… Dr Ludwig took out a big syringe; even Pam found it to look big. As the no-nonsense doctor she was she simply pushed it right into Sheila's side. Sheila moaned and struggled. Godric wished Dr Ludwig would have given him some sort of sign first. Sheila was struggling so hard but so would he with a 15cm needle showed between the ribs. Suddenly Sheila relaxed. It was like someone had pulled the plug on her. **There we go,** Dr Ludwig said.

**Now we need to remove her clothes. As she is a human I need to check her thoroughly – anything can be broken on a human.** Pam's eyes lit up. **I'll help Dr Ludwig**, she said and kneeled next to Sheila. All together Godric, Eric, Pam and Dr Ludwig undressed Sheila. They let her keep her knickers on but her white round breasts were out on full public display. The vampires could not help themselves as their fangs came out. Sheila definitely looked good enough to eat. **Vampires,** Dr Ludwig said and sighed as she continued her examination. Godric felt slightly embarrassed. He did not want Sheila to feel uncomfortable but he knew that most women would at least like to be conscious when showing their private parts. Eric could not stop thinking about fucking Sheila. Her little body against his big muscular chest. The red hair like a mane of fire and her voice whimpering for more and more. She had a dirty mouth – he would love to fill it. Pam could not take her eyes of those breasts. Those succulent, round, perfect breasts. They were beautiful, perfect. She would love to hold them, to take care of them, to kiss them to….. **So we are done here**, Dr Ludwig said and broke the silence. The three vampires looked at her. She had not done much except for squeezing the human here and there and basically everywhere

**The girl has a bad infection in most of her body. It is spreading as we speak. Her ankle is fractured and she has cuts on her arms that are infected as well. I will give her a shot of antibiotics tonight and leave her with 28 pills. She is to take two pills a day and no feeding off her while she recovers!** Dr Ludwig said and looked sternly at the vampires. **As you can see I have bandaged her ankle. I will need to come by on a daily basis to check up on the bone so that it grows correctly**. **Human bones have a mind of their own**. **Any questions?** Godric was the first to speak up: **No, no questions, thank you very much Dr Ludwig. As always we appreciate your swiftness and kind help. Eric, would you mind escorting Dr Ludwig out?** Eric rose from the floor and motioned for Dr Ludwig to follow him. **Thank you Dr Ludwig, we highly appreciate your help** he said while walking her down the hallway. **Nonsense,** Dr Ludwig answered – **where is my check?** Eric handed her a blank check. **Thank you,** Dr Ludwig said with a fake smile**. And I do not want to read any headlines tomorrow about some poor redhead being found in the dumpsters all drained! **She said as she walked out the door. Eric shook his head – **No worries Dr Ludwig, a pleasure as always**. As he saw the little woman walk down towards the taxi ,all he could see was him, a screaming bag and a high mountain top…. **One day little lady… one day**…he muttered as he closed the door behind him.

Godric carried the unconscious Sheila to the room Isabelle had done up when he requested her too. He could feel Sheila's feverish body against his cool skin and her breasts were still bare. Godric's fangs were out – he was only a man after all. She looked beautiful in his arms. He loved her red hair and the freckles on her chest. Her breasts were perfect. Sheila's knickers where white with a washed out turtle on. He found it hilarious. The room Isabelle had made up was immaculate. He had expected nothing less. Isabelle was there waiting for them when he entered the room. Her motherly feelings had taken the best of her. **Oh poor little thing**, she said as Godric carefully placed Sheila on the bed. **What did Dr Ludwig say?** Isabelled asked Godric. **She has what humans call an infection. She has had an injection and needs to take 2 of these pills every day for 14 days**. **Her ankle is fractured.** He placed the pills on the small table besides the bed. Both vampires entered into an uncomfortable silence as they looked at the nude girl on the bed. At least the washed out turtle on her knickers gave them the thumbs up. **Maybe we should put her under the covers?** Isabelle suggested. **Oh yes,** Godric could not believe that he had been staring at a young girl's body like that with another vampire present. Carefully they put her under the green covers so that nothing but her face and flowing red had was showing. **Do we have some sort of blanket?** Godric asked Isabelle. **Do you think she'll be cold?** Isabelle asked worriedly. **I don't know, it was such a long time ago I felt human feelings**, Godric looked up at Isabelle. Slowly they both sat down at either side of the bed. **Why did she come here?** Isabelle asked. Godric did not answer**.**

**Isabelle, I thought I did something nice. I thought the money would help her. You should see the area she lives in. All I wanted to do was to say thank you and how else can I? I am not human – she should be terrified of me. I can't take her out to dinner as they would not let me in. The same with the cinema. She would forever be known as a fang banger if she was ever seen with me. She would be a target for both humans and vampires. So I thought money was the only way to truly repay her. Did I do wrong?** Godric asked staring at Isabelle. **Godric…. You did what you thought was good and you did it out of gratitude and kindness. There is nothing wrong with that. She is just different, that's all. I find it amazing that humans keep puzzling us both and still we have more than 3000 years of experience of them between us!** Isabelle answered and smiled**. I will leave you two now, morning is coming and I need to get some sleep**. Isabelle carefully rose from the bed then she stopped. **Godric, you need to talk to Eric about humans and flying. **Godric looked up at her, **I know Isabelle, I know.** **Will you help me wash her tomorrow? Yes of course I will. Good night now. Don't stay up too long.** **You did nothing wrong, remember that**. Isabelle quietly closed the door behind her and left. Godric was alone with Sheila. She was beautiful. Her skin pale as his and her hair red like blood. He could not help but wonder why she had come. He hated her for it. No, hate was the wrong word. He hated they way she had put herself in grave danger for something so stupid as money and it was his fault. He admired her for the courage and strength she had shown when confronting him in front of all the gathered vampires in his own nest, not a care in the world. Part of it actually made him sad – clearly she had no sense of self preservation.

Slowly he moved closer to Sheila. She looked so serene but he remembered her words earlier in the evening. Something had happened to her. Something that had hurt her badly. Godric found himself wanting to know what it was and how to make it go away. He felt a strange attraction to this girl. Carefully he bent down close to her mouth. He could hear her breathing. It sounded beautiful to him.


	4. Chapter 4 Head Like A Hole

Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you for the reviews. I highly appreciate them all! I never though anyone would find my little story even remotely interesting… English is not my first language, a lame excuse I know…. Thanks to Biscuit – my British knight in shining, lovely, armour for reading and correcting my very own mistakes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila woke up with a head like a hole. She was freezing and something heavy pressed down on her chest, almost making it impossible to breathe. Sheila half opened one eye and looked down on her chest. She could not quite focus but there was something furry and heavy lying across her chest. Sheila had always wanted a cat but she had never really had the time or patience to give an animal a proper home. Slowly she put her hand on the fur hoping to push the cat off her chest. It was heavy. She felt like her head was going to explode and she stank. Sheila desperately needed a shower. Fingers crossed her landlord had fixed the water or she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She felt on a roll after yesterday… Wait a minute, since when did she have a bed the size of a small cruise ship? That was no fucking cat on her chest…… Sheila screamed a scream that would have been enough to wake the whole of Texas and the neighbouring states. She tried to kick the vampire away but he was amazingly heavy and asleep. Sheila screamed: **You pig, you moron, smelly heavy pig from hell! I hate you! I hate you! I will kill you! I don't care you are dead. I will……**

Godric woke up to screams and kicks. Someone was attacking him. There was no time to think. Faster than the speed of light he pinned his attacker down, baring his fangs and growled. Then he met the gaze of a terrified girl. Tears were streaming down her face. **Please do what you want to do but make it quick…please**. Sheila pleaded with him. He let go of the grip he had on her arms and retracted his fangs. She shook like a leaf in the wind. She could not believe that she had let someone, let alone a vampire sleep on her naked chest. He could smell her fear. Quickly Sheila covered up with what she could of the duvet. Godric realised that he must have fallen asleep on her chest while watching her breathe. She must have woken up and seen herself undressed and thought…. **I am so sorry,** he whispered. Quickly he went over to the corner of the room**. I am so sorry. Nothing happened, I swear. I must have fallen asleep while watching you…..** Sheila did not respond. She was so scared she could not think. Suddenly the door was broken down and a half naked Eric was closely followed by an equally undressed Pam. **Godric? I heard screams**, Eric said. Sheila pulled the duvet even tighter around her. How had she ended up in this semi naked mess with all these vampires?

Loudly she cleared her throat to get some attention. **Can someone tell me where my clothes are?** Her voice cracking at the end of the question. Eric looked at Pam and raised an eye brow: **Pam?** Pam rolled her eyes and looked at Sheila; **They were smelly and dirty. We tried to wash them. Your clothes were faulty**…. **What?** Sheila exclaimed. Pam sighed**; As I said, your clothes seems to be of very poor quality**. Sheila rose wobbly out of the bed, balancing herself and the duvet at the same time. Godric was quickly by her side holding her up. Her foot hurt like hell. It made Sheila remember Eric's gracious treatment of her last night, especially the dropping of her on the floor part. **What day is it?** She turned and asked Godric trying to sound as casual as possible while her insides were trying to break free out of her body. **It's Sunday today**, he answered. **Shit, I need to get home and prepare for work**, Sheila said. **I need my clothes now!** That came out more as a demand than a statement. She wasn't sure vampires liked demands. The girl surely had balls, Eric thought. For a short while he felt a sense of pride bringing her here to Godric's nest. Godric had been feeling low lately, questioning his existence and talking about meeting the sun, and Eric could not simply fathom an existence without his maker. Maybe this girl was just the kind of "project" Godric needed to take his mind of things. Godric just looked at her. **Follow me dear**, said Pam and turned her back to them all.

Godric carefully helped Sheila out of the room. She hated having to lean on him for support but right now he was the closest to a crutch that she had. His white shirt was half unbuttoned and she could see intricate tattoos on his body. Everything in the house looked different than yesterday. Despite there being no windows everything looked brighter. Sheila decided it was the painkillers fault. They finally reached a room in the far back after what seemed to be an eternity. It was big and round full of old paintings. She had never been a fan of art so they didn't mean much to her but they did look expensive. On a round table made of what looked like oak in the middle of the room, Sheila saw her clothes, or what could be called the remnants of them. She let go of Godric's arm with a moan and slowly made her way to the table. Her clothes were the size of infants' clothes. They were discoloured and disfigured. There were holes everywhere. All this was simply too much to handle for Sheila. She was a 21 year old girl and broke not a superhuman. It wasn't so much the clothes that made her cry it was more the situation she had ended up in. The one thing she has promised herself to avoid for eternity, vampires, and here she was in a bloody vampire's nest! She pulled out one of the big chairs, tugged the blue duvet close around her body and let the tears out. It felt good to finally cry. She did not care who was watching. **What did you do Pam?** Eric's voice sounded annoyed. **I did what you told me to – washed them, Pam answered defensively. Jag trodde att du visste vad du gjorde, kvinna,*** Eric hissed, his eyes filled with rage. **Ser jag ut som om jag vet hur man anvander en tvattmaskin?**** Pam asked and looked at them all. Sheila was too tired to bother. All she could hear was a language she did not speak and that made no sense. **Kvinnor!…** *** Eric sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. **Look, we can easily fix this. Let me borrow her for an hour or two and we'll take a look at my wardrobe and get her a complete new one,** Pam suggested. The vampires all stood silent for a couple of minutes. It was actually not a bad idea. Godric raised his voice: **Eric, make sure your child does not misplace a single hair on the girls body. If she does I will kill her myself.** Eric nodded: **Yes Godric. Du horde vad han sade. ****** Eric said and turned to Pam. Pam smiled and held out a hand to Sheila.

**Come little girl, it is not the end of the world. I have everything you need in my wardrobe. We will even get out those beans from your hair.** Sheila sobbed and said: **but I liked my clothes…. They were… They were.. Ugly?** – Pam, trying to be helpful, suggested. **No**, Sheila shrieked looking at the vampires with her big teary eyes. She took a deep breathe and said; **Well, maybe they were ugly but they were mine.** Big tears fell down her face onto the table. **I am such a stupid, stupid girl….Why does this always happen to me? Am I wearing a sign that says "Pick me, pick me!"** Sheila asked and looked up at the vampires catching them off guard. Godric answered: **No.** He clearly did not grasp the situation. **Well, you are human**, Pam began. **Pam, not helping!** Eric's voice was cold. Godric kneeled next to Sheila. **What is your name little girl?** Sheila looked at him with her big green eyes. **No names**, she answered and shook her head just like she had done in the alley the first time they had met. He removed a loose red strand of hair from her forehead and smiled. **Ok, Mrs No names. Can you please follow my friend Pam here who will help you with some new clothes. We are very sorry for what has happened to your clothes. I can assure you that **_**she**_**,** Godric was staring at Pam, **will repay you for the damage **_**she**_** has caused.** Sheila sniffled – the fever had started making its' presence known again**. I don't want to go with her. I need to go home.** She said and looked down the floor**. I need to find a job and I have no tea left.** Godric carefully placed his cold hands on her shoulders. Sheila flinched. **No names, please listen to me. You can't go home. You are very ill and we have a doctor here to check up on you. When you are better** **you can go home, I promise. We can get you anything you want to eat. Please just let me know what you want. **Sheila shook her head. She was very stubborn: I want to go home now. She knew she sounded like a 5 year old asking for more candy or to stay up longer but she did not care. She was tired, achy and most of all terrified of what was to come.

**Come on now No names, a little make up and all will be good** Pam said and grabbed Sheila's hand in hers. Sheila looked miserably at Godric and Eric. They were not going to let her go until she was well enough and she knew she wasn't. **OK**, she quietly said to Pam. Pam's eyes lit up; **Let** **me carry you. That will be quicker. **Sheila suddenly found herself in the arms of the female and on their way out of the room**. Pam, kom ihag vad jag sade!******* Godric's voice was stern. Pam shook her head dismissively at Godric and Eric. **Boys….. I must say that despite your puke in your hair and sweaty body you do smell delicious and between you and me - you have quite wonderful skin!** Sheila felt her cheeks blush. She wasn't really the open free minded type discussing body parts with other women or men for that matter. Right now Sheila felt nothing but horror. She was stuck in a nest of horny vampires. She was ill, out of money and naked.

Pam's room was not at all what Sheila expected. Clearly this was just a place for Pam to sleep in occasionally and not her actual room but it was still all frilly and girly. **OK, let's get you a shower first **Pam said.** Will you manage yourself or do you need me to lather you up?** Pam smiled. Sheila shook her head. **I will be just fine thanks,** she answered. Pam showed her the en-suite – it was as big as Sheila's bedroom**. I'll check in on you later, just call if you need me** Pam said and left with a wink. Sheila locked the door. No need to have the body more on display for today. She slowly unwrapped the foot out of the bandages someone had put on while she was out of it yesterday. Her foot looked gross and giant. She could not understand how it would ever be better. She needed to get herself to a free health centre to get a cast made for it. In the worst case maybe she could sell her car and pay for it that way. Sheila slowly made her way to the bath tub. Carefully she smelled the different ointments and soaps Pam had. They all smelled gorgeous and different from any soap Sheila had ever had. Sheila let the warm water rinse off the dirt of her body. It was amazing to finally have a warm shower again. It felt like it cleansed all her worries away and for a minute she was able to completely relax. She shouldn't have done that. That minute of relaxation was all that Sheila needed to lose her balance and fall straight down taking the shower curtain and all the lovely soap bottles with her. It sounded like she was breaking the roof. Suddenly the door bust open and she saw Godric standing there with a worried look on his face**. Everything OK?** He asked**. Is there no such thing as privacy in this house** Sheila screamed at him. **So I am clumsy – OK! That doesn't mean you need to come running all the time. I am not your fair maiden that needs saving. All I need is a freaking shower and privacy dammit!** She stopped and realised she was completely in the buff again and she could see that he was staring. Quickly she held up the shower curtain in front of her body. **Do you mind** ? she said trying to sound coy and hard like she was naked in front of people on a daily basis. Sheila could see a smiling Pam glairing at her from the other room**. I am sorry,** Godric said. **It just sounded like you were in trouble, I shall leave you to it now.** He did not know why he cared so much for this girl but he could not get her out of his mind. Godric could not put his finger on it but he had lived so long that he knew the signs of someone in trouble when he saw one. Sheila's foot was throbbing – **well, next time I sound like I am in trouble leave me to it. I do NOT need your or** **anybody else's saving. Close the door after you, **Sheila said and dismissed Godric with a wave of her hand. She could hear Pam's giggles for a long time after that. Sheila was upset. Why did the vampire even care about her. Why would he just not let her go. He did not need or owe her anything. Stupid vampires.

After the unfortunate slipping incident Sheila decided it was better to get the shower over and done with quickly unless she wanted all of the nests vampire's to get a glimpse of her body. Actually if that was the case she was going to charge… She slowly stepped out of the bath, making sure she would not fall or destroy anything more. She wrapped the soft black towel Pam had left for her around her body and left the bathroom. Pam was no longer alone out there. By her side was a small woman with tight lips. **Feeling better?** The little woman asked looking at Sheila. Sheila did not remember Dr Ludwig but she nodded in response – better safe than sorry she thought. **Oh you don't remember me from yesterday; I gave you quite a good shot** the woman said no with no hint of happiness in her voice. **Lie here on the bed so I can check that terrible foot of yours. I have even brought some braces since these "friends" of yours want you treated in house. They are not my friends, **Sheila said sternly. **Oh little girl, just lie down on the bed** Pam said and took her hand. Sheila felt that Pam was way too eager to get her down on the bed. She could only imagine what kind of plans the vampire had in store for her for later.

Pam actually loathed Dr Ludwig. She was a small rude woman that pissed Pam off with every comment she made. Pam had a secret dream that involved Dr Ludwig, a bag and a mountain top. Little did she know that she shared it with Eric himself but what is it you say again? Like father, like daughter……... Dr Ludwig did not bother being careful and Sheila found herself in severe pain. **Do you want a shot human?** Dr Ludwig asked her. At this point Sheila nodded yes to anything. If the little lady had asked if she wanted a T-bone to eat Sheila would have said yes despite being a vegetarian for the past 12 years. The painkiller hit her like a wave and suddenly everything was well. Sheila let Dr Ludwig finish up without any protests and when the little lady left she even waved smilingly at her. Sheila could have sworn Dr Ludwig had rolled her eyes at her. **Now,** Pam raised her voice to get Sheila's attention in the drug induced haze she was in.

**We need to put some clothes on you. After all that is why you are here.** Sheila smiled. **I want a dress, a short one!** Pam looked a bit confused. This girl was weird but clearly the drugs had helped somewhat. Maybe Pam could work this to her advantage and get back into Eric's good book without repenting her washing machine sins for the rest of eternity. She picked out a white satin dress for Sheila. It would complement her skin beautifully. Sheila let the towel fall to the ground showing off her body in all its naked glory to Pam. **You know what little girl, Pam said. I think I am beginning to like you more and more.** Sheila easily slipped into the white dress. It was even a bit big and she definitely did not fill out the boob part as she was supposed to. Pam requested that she sit down in front of the vanity mirror and Pam went to work. When she was done a new Sheila had arrived. Her red hair was perfectly tied back with curls touching her shoulders. Her make up matched her alabaster complexion and she could easily pass for a vampire**. I think we are done here,** Pam said. **Really?** Sheila bounced up, clearly not feeling the pain from the foot in the newly installed brace, and gave Pam a big hug. **Thank you so much! You are really cold!** Sheila exclaimed upon touching Pam's skin. Pam began to wonder if this really would be worth all the hassle just to not have to deal with Eric. **You know, I never thought I would be friends with a vampire, not since my** **family was murdered by one….** **In fact I have made sure I never spoke to a vampire but you, you are just so nice to me,** Sheila giggled touching Pam's hair. Pam stopped dead in her tracks. Murdered? Family? You're kind? Thoughts flew through Pam's head. **OK, little girl I think we are done here. Lets go and show Godric and Eric your new style.** Pam needed time and space to think about this little revelation the human girl had done. Why was she here? Did Eric know? Was she luring them into a trap? Pam remembered hearing about a family that were mauled by vampires around 15 years ago, but she never knew there were any survivors. She decided that se must mention this little detail to Eric as soon as possible.

Sheila was already half way down the stairs when Pam left the room. You could hear Sheila's clumsy foot. It sounded like the division bell. Godric and Eric sat in the library talking when Sheila came in. They had heard her all the way back in the stairs. **Well hello you,** she said looking curiously at Godric. Then she turned to Eric. **And hello to you too arsehole.** Godric laughed out loud. Pam entered the room **– Dr Ludwig gave her a shot. Her foot looks like shit. We might want to rethink the whole hospital part…. What? Me? Hospital? No, I like it here** Sheila exclaimed. She sat down next to Godric. **Let's talk about sizes **she suggested. Eric could not help but smirk. **Feel free to measure mine little girl,** he suggested. **OK,** Sheila said. **Stand up! OK, I am not sure Godric…. That's an order!** Sheila said. It was Godric turn to smirk at Eric. **It is time to own up to your part of the bargain Mr Northman.** Eric stood up. **Now what?** He asked Sheila slightly annoyed. Sheila jumped around to his back and pressed her back against his. He could feel her warmth through the way too skimpy dress Pam had chosen for the girl. Pam had done a great job. The girl was lovely and could easily pass for a vampire. **Am I taller?** Sheila asked looking at Pam and Godric in turn. Godric began: **I do not know how to say this but no, unfortunately Mr Northman is a little bit taller than you. Shit!** Sheila exclaimed. **How about you?** She said and pointed at Godric. He rose and put his back against her. **Who is taller?** Sheila asked Eric. **Well, little girl I think you are the winner this time, he said smiling at Godric. **The human was high as a kite and entertaining. **I knew it, I knew it! **Sheila exclaimed. **Now what do we eat? I am vegetarian. I do not eat anything with blood – no offence, **Sheila said. **None taken, **Godric answered. **I can have something made for you if you'd like. What do you want?** Sheila's eyes glittered from the drugs and the fever. **I do like pancakes. Can we have pancakes? My mother used to make the best pancakes, until she died that is.** Godric and Eric exchanged looks. **Oh no worries, **Sheila said. **I have gotten over it long ago. Everyone I love sooner or later dies – it is destiny some might say. I personally refer to it as fucking bad luck. **Sheila sat down in the sofa and closed her eyes. Everything was spinning, she might have to throw up again.

Swedish translations to English:

* I thought you knew what you were doing woman.

** Do I look like I know how to use a washing machine?

*** Women!

**** You heard what he said

***** Pam, remember what I said


	5. Chapter 5 No Sound But The Wind

Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you for the reviews. They are all too kindll! English is not my first language, a lame excuse I know…. Thanks to Biscuit – my British knight in shining, lovely, armour for reading and correcting my very own mistakes…

The first vomit hit Godric across the chest. "I am so sorry", a nauseous Sheila stammered. She tried to wipe it up with her bare hand but the room was spinning so fast she ended up getting it everywhere. Eric and Pam could not help but to laugh and shake their heads. They had long ago forgotten human bodily functions and found them quite entertaining nowadays when they saw them. Godric gently gripped Sheila's arms and held them. "Shhh, No Names. Lets get you to bed and we can talk in the morning when you feel better. You are way too ill to be up" "Uhh", Sheila was coming down and she was coming down hard. She felt Godric's cold arms lift her up. Shela could not hold back and vomited again, this time all over them both. "I am really sorry, I swear I am not normally like this" Sheila blushed. "I believe you" Godric said unfazed by the smell all the way while he tried to hold Sheila's red, flaming hair away from the puke.

Sheila could not even fathom why she let a vampire help her. Let alone carry her somewhere but she was too far gone to truly fight it. Sheila's foot hurt and she was so nauseous she was not even sure she would make it wherever they were going. She felt Godric place her on something soft. Sheila did not dare to open her eyes in case everything would still spin and she would vomit in his face. "There we go". His soft sounded so calm. "Let me wash some of this off". Sheila could not open her eyes. She felt embarrassed. Someone else was helping her and she did not like it in the slightest. Godric proceeded to take out a couple of napkins out of the box on the little table next to the bed. Since when does vampires have napkins, Sheila thought. Isn't napkins taking this mainstreaming thing too far? Sheila felt him gently wipe her face and the top of her chest. She tried not to think of how close he was to her breasts. She did not hear him leave but she felt the wind as he went to the bathroom and back trying to wet some of the wipes to get the bits out. Sheila slowly opened one eye. Things were still moving but one eye was better than two. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was weak. Godric stopped and looked her in the eye "That's the least I can do, after what you did for me" he answered. "You saved me when I was down and out." "You could have so easily left me there as most other humans would and did." "After all I am just a vampire." "But you helped me despite your fear." I can still see that fear and it makes me even more curious as to why you did what you did" "If it helps, I do regret that I helped you" Sheila muttered. Godric laughed and continued "I want to do the same for you. I want to help you like you helped me." "I don't need to be saved".

It took all the force in Sheila's body to get the words out. They were harsh and strong. Godric looked at her and removed a strand of her hair from her green open eye "Sometimes you don't know when you need to be helped and sometimes you don't want to be helped. Which one are you?" Sheila stayed silent looking Godric right in the eye. His eyes were so deep and blue. He looked like a boy but she could swear that his eyes carried the wisdom of someone who had lived for a long time. She was not going to dignify the vampire with an answer. She knew what was best for her and she needed no one. She had left them all behind a long time ago. Godric took out two pills and went and got Sheila a cup of water. The speed and grace he moved with amazed Sheila. "Here, Dr Ludwig left these for you. They are supposed to make you sleep" Sheila looked sceptical at them. "You don't need to take them if you don't want to. I will put them here on the table" Godric placed the pills and the cup on the small table. "Please rest. You need to rest to sort yourself out, No Names." Sheila ignored him. When in doubt the ignoring tactic was one of the best ones. Sheila was not prepared to admit it to anyone but she was actually shit scared. Shit scared of what was going to happen and shit scared of what he was going to do to her. She lay back onto the big pillows and watched him leave the room.

The night did not go well. The nightmares came back. Sheila woke up screaming and sweating. She had re-lived it all again. All the blood and the body parts. The faces of the vampires slowly drinking…. She remembered the feel of the vampire teeth against her flesh. She also remembered how she'd pushed the vampire away with some inhuman strength and how she had run for her life. Sheila had run through the streets in her night-gown, red blood all over and it hadn't even been Halloween…. Cars had honked, people had shouted but she had just walked straight out into the road. Maybe it was the shock or maybe she had really wanted to end her life. She did not remember. Sheila remembered the lights coming closer and the impact when the car hit her. She had not seen her life flash by, no angels, no tunnel. It had all been dark. After that she had woken up in the hospital. Her whole body in plaster and her red hair shaved off so that they could stitch her scalp back on. Slowly the happenings of that unfortunate Christmas evening had been unravelled and she had felt so alone. Her relatives had come to visit and she had stayed distant. It did not feel right to drag them into this. She was too scared to hold on to anyone or anything. Since then she had never slept a whole night without the nightmares. Sometimes she had wondered what her parents would say about her life and the way it had turned out. They had both been doctors and here she was doing the rounds at Wal-Mart, the most exciting thing of the day was Frannie speaking of her last conquest. Nothing wrong with that, but she knew her parents had had expectations of her.

She had been their only daughter. Of course back then vampires had not come out of the closet and the murderers were in the end identified as "wild animals", possibly wolfs. Only Sheila and the police knew the truth but there was nothing else to do. Sheila would never forget the faces of them. She hated the system for letting them get away. And after a while the system hated her too. Her relatives had not been able to handle her for long. Sheila had acted out and taken out her anger on them. She got into the wrong crowd and passed through one foster home after another. To them she was money, nothing more. On her 18th birthday she had taken her stuff and left. Of course the authorities had been looking for her. She was the only one that knew what had happened to her family. They had to make sure she would keep silent. Sheila had become good at dodging them; moving and changing jobs every so often. Looking back, Sheila felt bad about her behaviour, she had let herself and her morals down. She would never be able to forgive her relatives. They had believed the police when they had said the murderers were animals. One day she would contact them and tell them the truth. One day. Maybe.

Another nightmare and Sheila woke up with a scream. She listened carefully. No one came to the door. She sighed of relief and leaned back down onto the bed. She could smell herself and she could feel a layer of dirt encapsulating her. Sheila looked at the pills. She swallowed hard and grabbed them. "Fuck this shit", she thought. Fuck it all. She took them and the glass of water he had left for her. 2 minutes later Sheila was out cold. Godric slowly opened the door. She was finally asleep. He had been outside the door all along hearing her screams, hearing her pleading with the shadows. So many times he had had to restrain himself from going into the room and hold her. She was terrified of him, of them. He understood why. Vampires were savages seemingly unable to better themselves and take part in society. They thought they were better than humans and he could not agree. When Godric had been a young vampire he had thought the same but time had taught him some lessons. Godric peaked at Sheila from the door. She almost looked peaceful on the bed. He smiled to himself.

Godric proceeded to walk down the stairs. He could feel dawn coming in his tired body but he needed to urgently discuss the situation with Eric. Maybe Pam had found out something while helping the girl. He found them both where he left them, in the library. They stopped the conversation when he entered. He sat down; aware they were looking at his clothes still stained by Sheila's vomit. He looked at Pam and then Eric. "What have you found out?" "Her entire family were killed by vampires 10 years ago. She was the sole survivor hidden by the authorities" Eric began. "Only girl, 5 brothers. Both parents were doctors" Pam filled in. "Her name is Tova but she seems to like to call herself Sheila" Eric said and handed him a newspaper clip. "Family savaged by wolfs", the big black headline read. "Why were they killed?" Godric knew his child was thorough when it comes to information. "They were suspected of dealing in V. Of course no charges were ever made but vials were found at their home after the murders." Godric shook his head. What made humans so greedy that they would be willing to put their entire family in danger? He looked at the photo of the family in the magazine. They looked happy. Why jeopardise that? "She witnessed the attack, I don't know the details but from what she told me I could work that out for myself." Pam said busy twiddling with her hair. Godric leaned back into the sofa. He knew he had a problem on his hands. Someone must be looking for this girl and she was a high profile one. He must return her and she must be unharmed or the police would be swarming the nest like wasps within days.

Sheila woke up with a scream. She was wet from sweat but she had not dreamed a single thing. She said a silent prayer to Dr Ludwig for those wonderful pills and sat up in the bed. What time was it? Living in a house with no sunlight really screws up your inner clock, she thought to herself. There were no clocks anywhere to be found in the room. Sheila moaned. She was going to have to go out and find one. Maybe, just maybe, she would be lucky enough to find it to be daytime and sunshine…. But then again with her luck she'd probably find herself being the main course at a vampire banquet downstairs… Slowly Sheila made her way out of the bed. The brace Dr Ludwig had put on her foot was actually turning out to be useful helping to keep her foot fixed into one uncomfortable but at least not painful position. She made her way over to the mirror. She could remember fragments of yesterday… She had been a real tart! Sheila looked at the too short white dress. It framed her and showed off her nonexistent cleavage, though the puke stuck to it did not help. Once it had surely been a beautiful dress but now… She needed to clean herself, to get rid of the vampire stench but time was short and if she was going to try and get out this was it.… "Stay focused" Sheila said to herself. She had always found it reassuring speaking to herself. She was usually alone so it had become more and more of a habit although some people might call it plain crazy…. She opened the door carefully, not wanting to wake anyone that might be asleep. Slowly she walked, or more like dragged herself and her body down the quiet hallway. It was a long and dark one with no paintings or any decorations whatsoever. Sheila stopped when she reached the wooden stairs. "Fuck" she hissed through her teeth. There was no way she was going to make it down these stairs without waking half the neighbourhood unless…..unless she crawled. Slowly she bent down trying to stay as sleek and agile as a cat while in fact feeling more like a hippo in a china shop. Step one went ok on all fours. The stairs stayed silent. Step two went well, step three, step four. Hey, she was really good at this! Sheila was starting to feel confident; she might actually make it out….. It only took a second for Sheila to lose her balance and tumble down the stairs head first. She desperately tried to grab a handle or something to break her fall but it all went too quick. Sheila hit her head on every step, she was sure she was going to break her neck and the sound she made was enough to wake every single person in the state of Louisiana. Finally everything stopped. She had reached the bottom of the stairs. Sheila could feel blood dripping from her lip. It had already stained the dress. Great, Pam is going to kill me was Sheila's first thought. If there is a God you will make the ground swallow me now… now… now... NOW??!? Sheila's prayers stayed unanswered. Clearly the good Lord was busy elsewhere today.

Sheila felt him before she heard him. Godric had woken up by the sound and rushed to where it came from "What happened? He put his cold hand on Sheila's sore shoulder. "I was trying to be agile like a cat…" Sheila's voice was hoarse. "Looks more like an idiot" Eric replied. Sheila looked at him with the one eye that hadn't swollen shut. "Oh, great….." She said. "Were you trying to get out?" Godric asked. "So what if I was?" Sheila answered angrily. "Maybe I don't appreciate being kidnapped by vampires" "I told you, you need to stay here. We need to make sure you are OK before we let you go. People are probably worried about you" Godric tried to reason with her. If the girl got out of the house looking like this he would have Nan down here within hours. "No they are not" Sheila snarled. "Look, child even if you don't have a family there must be…" Eric knew he had said too much. "What did you just say?" Sheila asked. "What the fuck did you just say?" Slowly, wobbly and bleeding she rose and faced the 6ft tall vampire. She barely reached his chest but if he had said what she thought she was going to give him a good beating. How dare he? Godric laid both his arms around Sheila's body. "We know about your family. We know what happened Tova." "No, no, no. My name is Sheila" Sheila stuttered, panic in her voice. "You have gotten the wrong person" She continued. "No we haven't" Godric answered. Sheila felt his arms tighter around her. "It is OK" Sheila's eyes filled with tears. She had not heard her old name for many years and there was something with the way he said it that made it hurt so much inside. She had seen her family raped and murdered by savages. The same kind of savages that now stood before and behind her. Still she felt no fear anymore. She felt nothing. All the years of hiding, fleeing, lying had been for nothing.

They had found her. Tova closed her eyes. Sheila was gone. Strong, hard, unbreakable Sheila had gone. The girl that had spent so many years protecting Tova against anybody intruding suddenly just left and left Tova behind to fight her own battle this time. The night it had all happened started playing in front of her eyes. She could feel herself shaking in Godric's arms. Tova remembered her mothers face when they ripped her arm off. They had made her watch. She could remember her screams. Most of all she remembered her fathers pleading and the final gurgle when they slit his throat. All this for something the vampires called V. Tova had later found out it was vampire blood. Her legs gave away from under her. Godric held her "Shhh little one, it is OK to mourn what you have lost but don't forget to appreciate what you once had" He was thinking back at what he had put people through, leaving children behind to fend for themselves after killing their parents. He had done to these children just what these savage vampires had done to this girl. He was the savage, how could he ever be saved? He was a selfish savage unable to remember his human side. A lump formed in his throat "Just let go, let it all go" Godric found himself saying, slowly rocking Tova in his arms. He motioned for Eric to leave. Eric gave Godric a small nod meaning he would be close by should his maker need anything. Godric cradled Tova for hours. She did not stop crying. Her sorrow made him make a promise to himself – he would sit her as long as she needed him to. He was going to help her carry this load. He was choosing not to be a savage anymore. This human was going to be his saviour again – just like when she had saved him from the silver net, and he was going to be hers. Someone had to be. "Shhhhh, shut your eyes and bury your face in my shoulder. Think of a birthday" Godric tightened his grip around her body. Tova did not struggle. What had started as a necessary action to protect his nest was turning into an act of kindness. Maybe it was not too late for him after all.


	6. Chapter 6 Weak and Powerless

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They warm the heart at this time of year… May a lot of snow come your way soon! 

Godric lost track of time cradling Tova. Suddenly he felt Isabelle by his side. "Godric, I have made your room ready, take her there" Godric nodded a thank you to Isabelle and lifted up Tova. She felt even lighter than last time. Fast and soundless he made his way to his room, Tova still not noticing that they were moving. Carefully he placed her on the bed and lay down next to her. She was still crying. Her eyes were as red as blood from the tears and she was shaking. "Are you cold" Godric whispered. Tova shook her head. Then she turned around, her back facing Godric. He did not know what do to. Was it appropriate to put his arm around her? Would she get scared again? Suddenly Tova sat up on the bed. Without looking at him she spoke "I need to take a shower… please" Her voice small and frail. "Sure" Godric said and jumped up from the bed showing her the en suite he had. Godric never really used it and he very rarely had visitors that used it so everything looked new and untouched. Tova turned towards him "Will you please let me be by myself for a while?" Godric did not want to but how could he possibly say no to her at this time. "Ok, I will wait in the library for you". Tova did not know why but she blushed. "And can you please have Pam send me some new clothes. I fear I have ruined this dress. Tell her I will repay as soon as I am back to work, I promise" Godric nodded, a spark of hope in his chest. "Sure, I will have them laid out on the bed for you" Tova smiled at him. That was the first smile he had seen her give him that was genuine. He saw her enter the en suite and lock the door. Godric sat there for a while just listening to her move around in there. He heard Tova unzip her dress and he immediately thought of her beautiful milk white skin with the angry red marks.

The sound of water woke him up. He had promised to get Tova some clothes. Quickly he exited his room, closing the door behind him. He knocked on Pam's door before entering. You never knew what or who might be in there. She smiled when she saw Godric. "Look, I am sorry for her clothes. I will replace them" Pam began" "Pam, that's not why I am here." "She needs more clothes." "I am afraid the white dress you borrowed her is ruined." "How much was it?" "I will pay you for it." Godric interrupted Pam. "Oh, that little one. No worries it was un-wearable for me anyway" "So you are here for more clothes for her" Pam smirked. "Does that mean she will be staying for sometime?" She inquired. "She needs to heal, Pam." "We can't let her go like that" "Too much is at stake" Pam did not answer, instead she went over to her closet. "Well, what did you have in mind?" "Something like this?" she asked and pulled out a small pastel dress that showed more than it covered. "How about something less revealing?" Godric suggested. "Like this?" Pam pulled out a black number. "Um, Pam I am quite sure you are aware that that dress leaves nothing to the imagination." Pam sneered "Boring…" Godric took out a purple dress with long sleeves. It was knitted and looked comfortable. "You think she is a modest one?" Pam raised an eyebrow. "That's not the impression I got when helping her but have the dress by all means, it is too boring for me anyway" "Thank you Pam, will you let Eric know I expect him later on tonight" Pam nodded. Godric left and went back to his room. He was happy with his choice. It would go well with her red hair he thought to himself and smiled. He hadn't felt this content for quite some time. He was going to help this little girl.

Tova let the water wash over her. Everything in the bathroom looked new and shiny. She guessed that vampires didn't really need to shower. She looked at her body covered in bruises. What had she been thinking? Agile as a cat? She had always been clumsy and she had really shown them that. Godric wasn't going to let her go. She knew that by now, but she was not so sure that he would kill her either. Something was odd about that Godric. Pam and Eric fit the form for a vampire perfectly – cocky, beautiful and no compassion at all. Tova thought she saw something else in Godric. He almost seemed to care. She didn't like the path this episode of her life was taking. She had sworn never to be dependant or trust anyone but herself again. Yet here she found herself in a vampire nest, taking a bath without a care in the world. She even considered staying. All these feelings left her even more confused. Tova buried her head under the water flow from the shower. It washed all the memories away.

Godric had had a fire made in the old library fireplace. It had not been used for a while. He liked looking into it. He liked the ever changing shape and behaviour. A fire could almost be likened to a human he thought. They were so unpredictable, irrational and their lives were so short. Yet they were so warm and intriguing. "Godric, you wanted me" Godric turned his head around to find Eric there. "Yes, my child." He continued to stare at the fire. "I need you to clean out Tova's apartment, drive her car away." "Make it look like she has moved?" Eric asked "And tell her work she won't be coming back". Godric added "Yes, Godric." "Is there anything else?" Eric added. "No that will be all, I will take care of the rest myself" Godric answered. Eric quickly left the room and left Godric on his own. He continued watching the fire, feeling the heat and trying to predict its' next movement. It was impossible.

Tova took care when exiting the bath. She had enough bruises already and she didn't want to fall, legs akimbo and have him there to help here yet again. She had embarrassed herself too much already. Tova wrapped herself in the blue towels. They felt so soft. Even the one wrapped around her head felt soft. She went out into the room. She hadn't taken time to look at it before but now she did. It was amazing. Everything went in dark brown colours and there were paintings and artefacts everywhere. Godric seemed to be some sort of collector. Tova slowly made her way to the bed and found the purple dress perfectly laid out for her. It looked gorgeous. Tova loved the fact that it actually covered her. Quickly she slipped into it and snuggled. She proceeded to wrap her foot with the old bandages. She really hoped the doctor would come soon so that she could get them changed. As long as the tiny doctor woman would not charge her, she was already too much in debt to these bloody vampires. Then again, the doctor was tiny and Tova must be able to win a wrestling match against that woman. Then again, maybe not. She heard a faint knock on the door and then Pam entered. "He does know what suits you already" Pam said eying Tova up and down. "You will need these to go with the dress" She said and tossed two purple high heels on the bed "Um, have you noticed the brace on my foot?" Tova asked dangling it in front of the vampire. "Oh, don't worry. These are size 11, even Paris Hilton could fit in these" Pam left the room as fast as she had entered. Tova looked at the shoes. She barely knew how to do high heels without a broken foot and now with one? This was going to be disastrous. She braided her hair. Had she had some hair pins she would have put it up but she didn't want to open any of Godric's drawers. Slowly she tried on the shoes. Pam had been right. The shoes fit perfectly with brace and all. How the fuck do I walk in these, Tova thought. She aimed for the door. On her way she passed a mirror. She smiled when she saw herself. If it hadn't been for her bruised forehead – thank you stupid stairs and her broken ankle – thank you stupid Eric, she would look kind of ok. She opened the door and found herself in another hallway. This one was lit up but no other doors existed. At the end of the hallway she found herself in front of another flight of stairs. You got to be joking with me, Tova said to herself. She removed the high heels and slowly walked down the stairs. There was no point in not trying to make any sound. She had already tried that once and failed miserably. At the end of the stairs she somehow found herself in the library. She had never realised that there was a flight of stairs leading right in there. Tova saw Godric sit with his back against her. He must have heard her coming. She put on the high heels and proceeded to walk towards Godric. He did not move when she sat down next to him. They sat there for a while. Tova felt confused but also relaxed. There were no pressures of talking or explaining the past. They were simply sitting there. Tova loved the fire, the unpredictable fire. In her dreams she had a big house somewhere rural and every night she would lit a fire to keep herself and her loved ones warm. She smiled at the thought.

Godric had heard her coming but he did not want to scare or pressure her so he had simply waited for her. Tova had sat down right next to him. An improvement he thought. She smelled of lavender and her hair was braided. The dress fit her perfectly he noticed. He saw the big bruised bump in her forehead. Poor girl was as clumsy as… Well, just bloody clumsy he thought. The peace was disturbed by Isabelle arriving with Dr Ludwig. "Chair" the little woman almost yelled. She proceeded to look at Tova's foot while Godric watched Tova's face out of the corner of his eye. She was hiding the pain of having it handled very well. "Dr Ludwig, do we need to go to the hospital with this young woman?" Godric inquired. "Look, I told you four days ago you needed to but you vampires refused…" The doctor answered with an angry voice. Tova felt her heart jump, Had she been there for four days? That meant it was Tuesday already. Crap! She had not resigned. Frannie must be all over the national news by now looking for her and her landlord would not be happy she hadn't paid the weekly rent. Her thought was interrupted by Dr Ludwig "It is healing quite well but it is going to take time. Keep it high" "Here are some more painkillers and sleeping pills to take if you need" "You could give her some blood and she would be all fine you know, ancient one" Dr Ludwig said and looked at Godric. "What?" Tova exclaimed. Dr Ludwig corrected her glasses "Vampire's blood heals; you do know that don't you?" She continued: "And as you two are an item I thought… " Dr Ludwig was interrupted by a unison "NO!" from both Godric and Tova. "We are not a couple" Godric corrected her. Dr Ludwig sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say ancient one" Why is she calling him ancient, Tova thought to herself. "I will be back in 4 days" "Who will escort me out?" Isabelle appeared. "I will Dr Ludwig" Isabelle proceeded to the door with the doctor right behind her. "Those two are an item you know, sooner or later" "Can't stop love" Dr Ludwig said when she walked out the door. "Not even death can nowadays" Isabelle closed the door behind her. She hoped that the doctor would be right.

After the doctors comments Tova felt uncomfortable. She certainly had no interest in being a vampire's girlfriend and she was not going to drink any blood from anyone. Bloody cheeky doctor Tova thought to herself. How could she possibly think they were a couple. Maybe she was drunk. Yes, she was probably a drunk doctor. Someone should stuff her in a bag and drop her from something high, Tova thought. Godric wondered if the doctors comments had made Tova feel uncomfortable. She sure looked like it. The blood idea was not a bad one but he was sure Tova would never agree when she was clear in her head so he was not even going to suggest it. "I think it is time for bed" Tova said and broke the deadly silence. "Um, where can I sleep?" Godric deep in thought had missed the first part. "Sorry, you can take my room." "Up the stairs and to the left – the same way you came from" "Are you sure?" Tova asked. "Yes, I am very sure that that is where my room is" Godric said and smiled. Tova rolled her eyes at him "No, I mean don't you need to sleep?" Godric looked sad and said "No little girl, I am very old and require very little sleep anymore" "There are other places for me to rest in" Tova rose to go to the room. Her feet were killing her – these shoes were probably made by Satan himself and that was why Pam had given them to her. Before she left she turned around and looked over her shoulder. He was still sitting there looking at the fire. "Godric" He heard her say his name so he spun around. "How old are you?" "Much older than you little girl, much older" and with that he turned back towards the fire. Tova realised he would not give her a better answer tonight. She took of the shoes when reaching the stairs. The label read "Jimmy Choo" – so Jimmy Choo was shoe Satan. Tova hated him!

The walk to the room was uneventful. Tova opened the door to the room. It looked exactly like she had left it except that someone had prepared the bed for her. She felt grateful. Tova felt knackered and wanted to lie down instantly. She undressed and tossed her clothes over a chair close to the bed. She had been commando but she did not have the courage to ask Pam for knickers only to get two little threads to wear or something like it… Did vampires even wear underwear? Tova loosened her hair and let her bruised body rest in the big bed. The cool sheets cuddled her naked body. Tomorrow she must remember asking for a t-shirt to sleep in so that she would not risk another naked incident. Then again, he had seen more of here than anyone had in a long time so what was the point. Tova wondered about his age. How old could Godric be? Maybe he was more than 500 years old but he looked so young. His age intrigued Tova. She promised herself to find out. She felt strangely comfortable, not only in the bed but here in this house. She felt sheltered.

Godric sat in front of the fire until it burnt out, only some small orange traces left. The past few days had been full of drama. He had a lot on his mind and a lot to do. Not only did he have Tova but he also had to worry about pastor Steve Newlin and his followers. There had been talks about an imminent attack and certain vampires were on edge and wanted to kill. Godric did not want any more blood shed. He just wanted to live in peace but as Sheriff he needed to protect his nest as well. He needed to call a meeting and he needed to do it soon.

Eric entered Wal-Mart like it was his own store. He found a round little dark haired lady looking at him. To be fair – anything or anyone looked small to Eric. He took a good look at her name tag. It said "Frannie" " Frannie dear, do you know a Sheila?" Eric asked the little woman. He could have sworn she had jumped two meter at the sight of him and she looked big eyed on him, clearly realizing that he was a vampire. "Yessss, sir I do" She was scared, typical human, Eric thought. "Well she is quitting this job now" Eric said and started to walk out of the store. "Sir, with all due respect we would need that in writing… I think!" The little woman yelled. Eric stopped. "Where do you keep your paper?" Eric asked. "Over there" the woman pointed. Eric walked to the shelf she had pointed out. He could hear her following him. He opened a book took a red pen from another shelf and started writing "I Sheila, hereby quit my job at Wal-Mart with immediate effect. I have decided to become a stripper at a vampire club called Fangtasia" Eric signed with Sheila's name and a star. Women did that sort of weird stuff to one another and they all seemed to like it. "Here we go, is that enough?" He asked handing the woman the book and pen. "I think so" Frannie stuttered. She was deathly scared of vampires and wondered how Sheila had become associated with them. She had been such a nice girl, a bit weird, but nice. Now she was to become a stripper and at a vampire club of all places! Frannie sighed and shook her head as she saw the tall blond vampire leave the store. Today's youth was wasting their lives away on nudity and the un-dead. She would say a prayer for Sheila tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 Everything Is Shattering

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations! I also took the liberty to borrow from one of my favourite movies Wu Ji. I highly recommend it to anyone.

Thank you all for reading this little story of mine! I think we are finally getting to see some loooove soon and I sure want to write more about it! Enjoy….

* * *

Tova slowly woke up. She had taken two of Dr Ludwig's pills but they had not helped against her disturbed sleep this time. There had been flashbacks full of blood and fear as usual. Slowly she opened her eyes. She thought she heard someone in the room. Maybe it was a rat. Tova really did not like rats. Slowly and quietly she turned her head towards the right hand side of the room, where the sound came from. There she could see Godric standing on a small wooden chair, trying to grab a book from one of the giant bookcases he had in his room. He was not wearing a shirt so Tova got a good look on his tattoos that she had only caught glimpses of before. The tattoos were blue and all over his body. They must have hurt, Tova thought. She had a small sentence tattooed on her hip bone and she had had to take two big glasses of vodka to follow through with it all. Suddenly Godric jumped off the chair and turned around "I am sorry" he whispered. "I did not mean to wake you up" "Can't sleep?" Tova asked pulling the cover closer around her body. Her hair was all wild and curly. "No, at my age you don't need much sleep" Godric answered. "Can't you sleep?" he asked Tova. She shook her head "No, the flashbacks are there." "They have always been, ever since…" Tova's voice died away. She looked so sad and frail Godric thought. "You know I have seen a lot of night time television" Godric said to try and take her mind of things. "Yeah, who were your favourites?" Tova asked. "I always liked the Golden Girls and Airwolf" Godric answered just like any human man would. Tova smiled "I always preferred the A-Team, then I could not pay my license and then I had to sell my TV… So I can't really say I have kept up to date with old reruns" She confessed.

Silence entered the room like a thin veil. Tova looked away. Her tummy was making loud noises. She had not eaten properly for days. "You… You want to see what is on TV now?" Godric asked. Tova looked at him and with a moments hesitation, enough for Godric to notice, she nodded her head and said "OK". Godric moved a chair to sit in closer to the bed and opened the TV. He gave the remote to Tova and she started to flick through the channels. Every now and then she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed totally unfazed sitting there without a shirt on, tattoos showing. Once again Tova found herself thinking of vampires and how Godric simply did not fit the usual vampire form. He seemed so different to them, sometimes he felt so human. In fact, sometimes he felt more human than Tova herself. Tova stopped at an episode of "Days of our Lives". She had always loved the fact that you could miss 100 episodes of the show but still catch up on it really fast. Things seemed to go on forever in that show and in the last couple of years they had even started casting vampires in some of the leading roles. Godric looked uncomfortable in the chair. The TV was right in front of the bed so he had to lean in a funny way to be able to catch anything of the story. Tova felt bad. Here she had come, told him to fuck off, threw his money in his face only to end up with a broken ankle and now she was taking over his house. "Um, you could sit here in the bed… I mean the chair doesn't look so comfortable and your neck looks like it is going to snap any minute now" she said looking at him worryingly. Godric saw the two green eyes looking at him. "I am fine here" he said, lying through his teeth. His back was killing him but he did not want to intrude on the girl. She was doing so well now, accepting she had to be there and all. Godric did not want to break what little trust hey had established between each other. They sat silent watching the TV for another 30 minutes before Tova said "You are ruining my TV experience you know" "What? Me?" Godric asked and frowned. "Yeah, you… I haven't watched TV for 8 months and now when I finally have 140 channels to choose from all I can think about it that bloody horrible chair you are sitting in and how uncomfortable it must be!" "Do you mind?" Tova said and patted the bed next to her. It was a huge bed and she was sure he wasn't going to try anything. Tova knew he was different. She also knew she actually wanted him to sit next to her. In a second Godric had moved from the chair to the bed. Tova gulped. "Do you mind?" Godric asked with a boyish grin. "Just don't ever sneak up on me like that!" Tova shook her head at his amazing speed. Warp speed was the first thing that came up in her mind trying to liken it to something. They both settled on the big bed and continued to watch the show… ""Like sands through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives." Outside dawn was coming.

Eric was proud of his achievements. He had managed to pack up Tova's things and got them them shipped to Godric's house. In all honesty he hadn't packed a single thing, Pam and Chow had done that but he had overseen things. The girl did not own much Eric had noticed. Therefore it puzzled him even more that she had not accepted Godric's money. Humans were money hungry and there was very few that could not be bought. He shrugged, maybe she was actually one of those. He had never met one before. Tova's car had been happy to see the end of it's life. Eric was ashamed to be seen in such a monstrous vehicle but after he had taken it to the crusher it had felt a lot better. Also the 900 dollars he had gotten for it had helped. That would be 300$ for the little girl and 600$ for him. He would charge her by the hour for having him do all this crap. Then it was the pride of the evening; when he had quit her job for her. Eric chuckled at the memory of Frannie. Humans, if they were not good enough to eat or fuck, why would you keep them around? Eric was on his way to Godric's house now. Morning was just around the corner and he was getting sluggish. Tomorrow evening he would have to talk to Godric about the next steps for Mr Newlin and he desperately needed to go and check in on Fangtasia. The bartender had had an "accident" again so he would have to hire a new one. This Dallas trip had taken much more time than he had expected. Seeing his maker, Godric feeling the way he did and talking about meeting the sun had made Eric worried. From now on he needed to spend much more time in Dallas. Eric could just not fathom a life without Godric. He could not even think about it.

Tova woke up. She could not believe that she had slept with no nightmares or flashbacks! The TV was still on but there was nothing on. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stretched. Her hand touched something cold. Slowly Tova looked to her left. Godric was there, fast asleep. He too must have fallen asleep while watching the TV. He was lying on his tummy without anything covering his bare back. Tova felt her heart speed up she could see his tattoos up close now. They were very detailed and the motifs of different animals looked ancient. She chuckeld to herself. Clearly she was losing it! Going mental, crazy, bonkers or whatever you wanted to call it. Actually it was all crazy. Just a couple of days ago she had been terrified of vampires, hating them, but now, now she had shared a bed with one and it did not bother her in the slightest! He had seen her at her weakest moment but she did not feel ashamed, not infront of him.

Tova's tummy was making itself known again. She had not eaten for days, infact she was sure she was slowly starving to death. As slowly and carefully she could she went out of bed wrapped in the duvet. She must remember to ask for that t-shirt tonight. What if he had taken a peek? "Oh come on Tova, it is nothing he hasn't seen before" she whispered to herself. The brace on her foot made it hard to walk silently over the wodden floors but she was doing her best. The big door groaned as she opened it. Tova silently cursed at it. She made her way down the familiar hallway to the stairs and into the library. The house was empty and completely silent. Tova could not help but to feel a little bit scared. Slowly she turned around the corner and out of the library. She saw the spot where she had fallen on her first night. It made her shiver just a little bit. She had come to the house as cocky Sheila and she would leave as insecure Tova. Why could Tova not be as strong as Sheila? Tova felt cold. She had forgotten to take the dress from Godric's room with her. Great, who the hell walks around in the buff in a vampire nest? Tova shook her head at herself. "Idiot" she muttered. She followed the hallway hoping to find a big shiny wardrobe full of clothes but shit like that only ever happened in the movies. She was going to have to beg Pam for clothes and Pam would ask where the dress was and Pam would add two and two ogether and get 6 and ohh…. Tova did not dare to think about what they would say or ask. As long as Pam did not tell Eric she would be fine. She hated the cocky blond bastard. He was tall, rude, big headed and a… a vampire!

Tova had not noticed but the hallway had ended and she stood infront of a door. It was a big and white door that did not fit in with the rest of the house. She looked around. Was this a prank? Was someone just waiting to jump forward and say "Smile, you are on candid camera". At least she could not see anyone around. Slowly she placed her hand on the handle. It felt cold , almost like when she had touced Godric. She blushed at the thought. Tova had never had a boyfriend. She had never let anyone that close to here. There had been the occassional one night stand and a broken hearted guy hoping for something more but Tova had always been the one doing the leaving and never ever looking back. Once you see your whole family murdered you don't ever want to feel those kinds of feelings ever again and the safest way is to never ever love again. The door opened lightly. Tova was surprised. Everything in this house seemed large, dark and heavy and this door was all the opposites. Inside Tova found a giant kitchen that looked like it had never been touch. All the appliances looked like new. Tova knew vampires did not eat but why even bother building one she thought. She opened what looked like a fridge. It was fully stocked! "Tova, open your eyes! Pinch yourself, you must be dreaming" she said out loud to herself but when she opened her eyes it was all still there. Quickly she grabbed some eggs, salad and a packet of juice. There was a good 20 different lockers and she had to search for a while, showing ner naked body once or twice as the duvet had a tendesy to get stuck in door and hinges. Finally she found what she had been looking for, a frying pan. "Victory!" she exclaimed. The eggs were frying in the pan while Tova washed the salad. It all smelled heavenly. She was so hungry. Tova found both plates, glassess and forks easily in the locker above her head. When it was all done and ready to be eaten she sat down by the big marble table in the middle of the room. It looked completely unused. On one side the chairs were full of what looked like dry-cleaning so Tova had to sit on the other side with her back against the door. It made her feel uncomfortable. She liked sitting so she could see the escape route and when looking around this room the white door she came in through was pretty much the only way out. As with the rest of the house, the room had no windows, most likely becuaose of the lethal combination of sunlight and vampires. She scoffed the food in, not a care in the world about any manners she had been tought. Three big glassess of juice filled her up. Tova sighed, sat back and relaxed. She let her bare leg casually hang out of the duvet. It looked pale, pale as a vampire. So many times people had mistaken her for one, even when she was out in broad daylight. She had always laughed at the idiots, cursing her Irish genes deep inside.

The clothes on the other side all looked like clothes for men; shirts, suits, boxers and ties. They would have to do for now though. She folded the duvet away and put it on a chair. The air felt col on her naked body. Clearly vampires did not need heating either even though it was the end of November. Tova found a white shirt that looked big. It fitted her tiny frame more like a dress than a shirt. She used one of the ties as a belt. She did not dare touch any of the underwear. What if they were Eric's. She would not live to hear the end of that one. Satisfied this was the best she could do she went over to the fridge again. The omelette had awoken her hunger and she made herself a couple of sandwiches to take with her. Tova was planning on going to the library. It was clear she was not going to get out of this house. There was a flashy alarm system out in the hallway and Tova knew that if she even thought about getting out it would probably alarm half of Texas. Besides, she did not want to anger Godric again. She took her sandwiches out on a plate and limped out of the kitchen. She figured she could clean up later. There would be hours until the vampires woke up. Tova had learnt to be pretty good with the brace. It was still big and clumsy but if you held the leg at a certain angle it worked with the rest of the body. The library was not too far away. Tova put the plate with the sandwiches down on the small table infront of the fire. It had all burned out now but she could still remembering sitting next to Godric. It had been so awkward when the little doctor has suggested they were a couple. Tova limped around the many bookcases. There were so many books from all over the world and different ages. Her eyes got caught on something that seemed ancient and Japanese. Tova did not know Japanese at all but the cover looked beautiful and by a quick glance she saw it was full of intricate drawn pictures. She took the big book over to the sofa, curled up in it and started looking at the pictures. The first one depicted a woman trapped in what looked like a dragon's lair. The woman's clothes were beautiful so Tova came to the conclusion she must be a princess of some sort. The dragon was green and you could see each individual scale drawn by the painter. Tova continued going through the book. The pictures were many but all were different. Although they all seemed to depict the same story of a girl caught in the nest of a great danger. Tova knew what they all reminded her of………..

"I would love you even more without my shirt on" Tova woke up hearing Eric's voice and seeing his smug grin. "You sure have good taste. That is my Armani" he continued. "And that is my Gucci tie" "Get over it" Tova said and got out of the sofa, embarrased he had caught her red handed. Why did the clothes have to be Eric's. "Don't worry little girl, I guess we can call it even" Eric said looking at Tova's foot. "What?! You compare my foot to one of your stinking shirts?" "Have you got no human manners in that thick blond skull of yours?" Tova was getting angry and she liked it. Maybe she wasn't so different to Sheila after all. They were both interrupted by Godric entering the library. "Eric, Tova" He nodded at them. Tova gave Eric a foul look. He laughed and left the library. Godric looked at the half eaten sandwich on the plate and on Tova. "I…I.. found a kitchen and I…I.. was hungry" Tova felt bad again, she had not asked if it was ok and her plan was to clean it all up before anyone saw. Godric smiled "That's fine, we don't touch the food it is only when we have humans over. You are very welcome to take whatever you want" Tova looked at Godric "Thanks" An uncomfortable silence entered the room. "So what book are you reading?" Godric asked and walked over to the sofa. "Japanese?" He said and looked amused at Tova "Well, um I don't speak Japanese but the pictures. The pictures were beautiful. I was only looking at them I…" Tova knew she sounded like a little school girl. She hated being so nervous around him. "Would you like me to read for you? Godric asked, his voice smooth as silk. He offered her a seat next to him on the sofa. "You know Japanese?" Tova asked surprised and sat down next to him. "Well, lets see if I remember…." Godric answered with a small laugh. He opened the book and started "When the world was young, laid a Kingdom between the Land of Snow and the Barbarian Territory where gods and men lived side by side and promises were lies….."


	8. Chapter 8 Out Of Our Minds

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing – brightens up these dark but lovely months… Awaiting snow that will never fall here….

* * *

Isabelle watched them from afar. Tova had fallen asleep against Godric's shoulder while he had been reading the book to her. Godric had carefully placed Tova's head in his lap to try and make it more comfortable for her. He had been so careful and gentle with her. Godric was still wide awake but it was a serene moment for Isabelle to look at. For so long she had been aware of Godric's dark thoughts. For so long had she seen the despair in his eyes. Isabelle felt Eric's presence and turned to face him as he approached. "It is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" she whispered. Eric nodded. For the first time in a long time Godric looked at peace with himself. Maybe, just maybe could Eric finally rest his worried mind for a while. Recently Godric had been plagued with guilt of his past, actions that simply could not be undone. His irrational behaviour and long episodes of disappearance had taken its toll on Eric. It had made him travel to Dallas several times only to find his beloved maker ignoring him and his pleads, making him feel totally worthless. Eric might be accused of loving no one as much as himself but there was no doubt that the love he had for Godric was even stronger than that. All this talk about meeting the sun had scared Eric, although he would never admit to it. He hated that he did not know what to do to help Godric. "Maybe she is just what he needs" he whispered to Isabelle before motioning for them to leave before Godric heard or saw them.

Godric carefully placed a hand on Tova's shoulder. She felt so warm, so alive. He adored the colour of her fiery hair and alabaster skin but he knew he must not think of her in that way. Godric knew he must keep a distance and not develop any feelings for Tova's own safety and wellbeing. She deserved better than to be with a vampire, especially a vampire like him. He would never be able to give her what she needed or wanted. In another life he might be lucky enough to have her, even if only for a little while. Tova was a very attractive young woman but she did not seem to know or understand that herself. Godric would love to kiss those lips, to touch those hips, to wrap himself around her. It had been so long since…... Godric closed his eyes and felt his fangs come out. He knew he must not think like this, he could not do this to her….. Carefully Godric held Tova's head in his hands as he rose from the sofa. Slowly and gently he put it back down on the sofa. She was still fast asleep and did not seem to have noticed. Godric went up the stairs to his bedroom and picked up the duvet. Gently he wrapped it around Tova's small body to make sure she wasn't cold. Finally his fangs retracted and Godric felt calmer than before. He must remember to keep his distance as not to hurt or scare her. He must not be selfish with her. This time Godric was going to do it the right way, not like the way things had played out before. There was a lot to think about. A lot of things could still go wrong. Mr Newlin was still lurking in the shadows and Tova's past was haunting her and him. Godric could not afford getting her dragged into any vampire business. As soon as someone found out what had happened to her family she would become a prized possession and there were people out there who would not rest until they had her. Godric knew that all too well. He felt sad at the thought, but he knew he must most likely glamour her to make her forget these last days ever took place.

Godric left the library and went to Eric's room. He needed to talk about what he had planned next and how they must proceed with great caution. He would need his child to help him. After a swift knock on the door he entered the room without waiting for an answer. Eric immediately felt his maker's presence and spun around on the chair he was sitting on. Eric had been vetting CVs of possible bartenders at Fangtasia. This time he was aiming for someone that would make it for at least three months…. "Godric" Eric said and nodded towards his maker. Godric knew Eric better than Eric knew himself. "I heard you with Isabelle earlier, my child" Godric said. His voice was not happy, nor sad. Eric prepared for a telling off. "Nothing will happen Eric so you can stop thinking it ever will." "This is one scenario you cannot orchestrate to your own will" he continued. Eric listened and nodded as if he had agreed to everything that had been said. Inside he could not help to wonder what was so different about this girl. Why was Godric so cautions with this one? Those were all questions that needed answers but Eric knew he would not get them from Godric. Godric took a seat on the bed that was in the middle of the room. Eric had had mirrors installed in the ceiling. Godric knew he was part responsible for Eric's behaviour and self love. He just hoped that one day Eric would mature enough to see the world through Godric's eyes. Until then he needed someone to look out for him. "I need her to heal quickly and then glamour her and finally let her go and make sure she never comes back" Godric continued. "And I will need your help as I have suspicions against our friend Mr Newlin and what his plans are for this nest" "I need you to focus on Tova and get her somewhere to live, a job…. Far, far away from here" Godric finished, looking like he had killed someone or something. "Give Tova some of your blood" Eric suggested with a smirk trying to lighten the mood but not prepared for what would happen next. With the speed of light Godric grabbed Eric's throat and lifted him up in the air. Despite being shorter than Eric he was much, much stronger. As if to point that out he threw Eric with pure, brute force up towards the ceiling. Eric could hear the mirrors shattering and shards of glass digging into his skin. He hit the floor and stayed there . Godric stood there silent for a while then he said: "You are not listening, my child." "I won't put her through that, this time I am going to make it right and if so much as a hair gets misplaced on that girl before she arrives to her home safe and sound I will hold you personally responsible" Godric's voice was cold and hard. "They are not puppets Eric" "Human lives are also valuable, you better start treating them like you care" "Gather them, we have something to finish" With that he turned around and left the room. In the distance Eric could hear Godric slamming the door to his bedroom. Eric was still on the floor. After a while he decided it was time to get up. Slowly he rose from the floor and brushed small shard of glass from his suit. He had not seen Godric that angry for a long time and he had certainly not angered Godric like that for at least 500 years. The words that stuck to Eric's mind was "I am going to make it right this time.." He was not aware of Godric knowing this girl before. She was far too young to be one of his old conquests. Eric needed to find out what was going on before it was too late. He opened his mobile and dialled Pam. "Pam, I need you to come to Dallas immediately. I have an important task for you".

Tova woke up from her sleep and it took a second or two before she remembered that she was in the library. She carefully felt around her for something cold but she turned around disappointed that Godric was not there. The last thing she remembered was his voice reading that; the princess was under attack from the rebel armies. Tova must have fallen asleep after that and Godric seemed to have just left here there. Tova felt a small sting of hurt in her chest. She sat up when she heard a familiar voice "Morning". Tova turned around to find Isabelle standing there. Tova smiled to the dark haired woman. "So, I have noticed your apparent lack of clothing." Isabelle said with a small laugh. Tova looked down on her body and blushed when she realised she was still wearing Eric's shirt and tie. "Not to worry dear" Isabelle continued. "Follow me and we'll get you something proper to wear and I promise I have better taste than Pam" she said with a wink. Tova could not help but to laugh. She limped slowly behind Isabelle and followed her down the hallway and down a set of stairs she had never seen before. The whole house seemed to be a big maze with invisible stairs popping up here and there. "Please take a seat on the bed" Isabelle said and motioned for Tova to sit down on the huge white satin clad bed. She did not know why but Isabelle made her feel nervous. Tova felt as if Isabelle expected something from here, something Tova was not sure she could deliver. "Let's see" Isabelle said and opened her closet. It was full of dresses in a variety of colours, shoes and tops. "Try this, this and that" Clothes were literally flying out from the closet and Tova had a hard time keeping up. In the end she had one dark green dress, a pair of black trousers, a blue sequinned top and the most important thing in Tova's mind – a T-shirt the size of a tent to sleep in. "Thank you, Isabelle" "I don't know how I will repay you – but I will" Tova's voice was strong. Isabelle smiled "Don't worry little girl, it was my pleasure" "If you need anything else please come and see me as you can see I have an abundance" Isabelle's brown eyes looked truthfully at Tova. Tova smiled back and took the clothes under her arm. She was just about to open the door when Isabelle raised her voice "Tova, please do not judge him on his past…" Tova spun around looking at Isabelle. Her brown eyes looked sad and worried. Tova frowned "What do you mean?" she asked. Isabelle shook her head and with a smile she said "Nothing dear, nothing at all." "Go now, dawn is coming and even a female vampire needs her beauty sleep" With that a confused Tova closed the door behind her.

She could not wait to take Eric's clothes off so she hurried up to her or rather Godric's bedroom. Without a thought she opened the door and went in. She put the clothes on a chair next to the door and proceeded to unbutton the shirt and remove the tie. Tova was finally free of Eric's clothes and she would have to wash her body in acid for the next couple of years to get the stench of blond hunky but thick vampire off her. Nude she proceeded to go the bathroom and take her shower. The warm water was lovely and she lathered herself up quite well. The foot looked better and she was sure that in a couple of weeks she would be able to get rid of the brace. Dripping wet Tova stepped out of the shower and dried herself, sweeping one of the towels around her head like a turban. She was going to pick up the T-shirt and jump in to bed. Living with vampires had made Tova follow their schedule and she was getting quite tired. She opened the door and went out of the bathroom, not a care in the world and then she stopped dead in her tracks. Godric was there, on his bed. He was asleep but still. He must have been there all the time! Tova panicked. She had completely forgotten that this was his room. Quickly her hands went up and covered her breasts but she still had the third one to cover! Why did women not have three arms when there was three bits to cover? Men had two arms and in all honest only one bit to cover. Shit! Tova said out much louder than she expected. She moved her hands in some kind of pattern altering between the different bits of her body she did not want him to see. She stood as still as she had ever done. Godric seemed fast asleep on the bed. Tova took a deep breath and tried to be as agile as a cat while throwing herself for the T-shirt on the chair. Within seconds she was clad in it. Success! And for once her cat-like agility had not caused a minor earthquake. Silently she limped to the bed and proceeded to lie on the covers. Se did not want to wake Godric up and he had not bothered with the duvet so neither could she. Tova's hair was still wet and little droplets made their way down her neck. The room was silent. Tova could hear her own forceful breathing. Suddenly she felt Godric's cold hand on her hip. She did not know what to make of it. Was he awake? Had he seen? Did she want his hand there? Wasn't that what she had wanted downstairs as well? Thoughts were spinning around in Tova's head. Suddenly she felt her own hand take his and pull him closer to her. He instantly answered and she could soon feel his entire cold body against hers. They lay like that for anything between two minutes to one hour Tova had lost track of time. She felt tense, yet relaxed.

Godric had been awake all the time. He had seen Tova enter the room with the clothes. She had looked so happy and relaxed. She had taken off her clothes and what was he supposed to do? If he made a noise she would be embarrassed and the trust would have to be started all over again. Therefore Godric had decided to lie still but he was still a man so one eye had been a little open enjoying the beautiful body that was on display in front of him. Godric had wanted to laugh when she came out and realised that he was there. The look on Tova's face, her hands desperately trying to cover herself up, but he wanted her to feel comfortable so he had continued pretending to sleep. It was only when she laid down on the bed he had had to do something. Godric knew that whatever he was doing to her was wrong but sometimes even his animal instincts were stronger than his human side. This was one of those occasions when he was not strong enough. Carefully Godric placed his hand on her hip. He waited for Tova to push it away but that never happened. "Please push it away little girl" Godric thought. Instead Tova took Godric's hand and tried to pull him closer. Who was he to deny her that wish? He felt all of her warm body. She felt so tense. Slowly Godric started to move his fingers up and down her side, tracing out Tova's ribcage and hipbone. Again he waited for Tova to say no or at least push him away but again that did not happen. Godric panicked. He needed her to stop him. He needed her to not want this or he did not know if he would be able to stop himself. The inevitable happened. Tova heard a click as Godric's fangs came out. Her breathing stopped. She could feel her heart race 120 miles per hour. Godric was just about to remove his hand from her side when Tova grabbed it and her breathing started again. Slowly Godric started stroking her side again, feeling how she moved even closer to him. He knew Tova could feel him and how much he wanted this. Godric tried to make room between them. He did not want Tova to do something she would later regret, but Tova's body kept following his. Finally Godric gave up and pushed against her. They were both still fully clad but Tova could feel all of him. She felt relaxed and safe. He kept on stroking her and her breathing slowed. Finally she was asleep in his arms. Godric buried his face in her wet curly hair and not long after he was also dead to the world. His body protecting her against everything. Her body protecting him from himself.


	9. Chapter 9 The Most Radical Thing to Do

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I am sorry I have been so slow in updating but a case of swine flu kept me busy for two weeks…. Anyway I am better now and this chapter turned out so bloody long I have had to cut it in two and I will post them both tonight – as fast as my poor "guinea pig" can read, review and correct…..

Godric woke up while the sun was still setting. It was late afternoon, he could feel it in his body. Carefully he untangled himself from Tova's hair but just before rising from the bed they had shared, he took one last glance at her. "Faraway, so close" he thought and with that he left the room.

Eric, Pam and Isabelle soon joined him down in the library. They needed to make plans for tonight's meeting and Godric had to make sure that under no circumstances would Tova see or hear anything. He could not let her get dragged into this world of his. When Eric first stepped into the library he had felt Godric reek of the human girl. He knew that Pam had felt the same as she had given him a brief glance, just enough to let him know. Pam had arrived late the last evening, the sun had almost crossed the horizon but neither she nor Eric had had much sleep. Eric had debriefed her on the "human situation" they had going and Pam had gotten straight to work. The instructions from Eric had been clear – under no circumstances could Tova or Godric for that matter, find out anything at all about what she was doing. Pam had noticed shards of glass on the floor but she knew better than to ask Eric what or why. Now she found herself sitting between the two ancient vampires, Eric to her left and Godric to her right. She could feel the tension in the air. Something had happened and she would find out eventually. Pam loved her maker immensely but sometimes he could be a bit strong headed. She was only doing this for her maker's own good.

Tova woke up slowly. She had slept like a stone. She stretched her body and as usual she found the bed empty. Tova carefully touched the sheet where Godric had been. She felt confused about yesterday but she thought it was a good confused. A small smile spread on Tova's face when she remembered his cold touch on her hip. He had made her feel secure and for once she had slept a whole night without any memories or flashbacks. Godric was the perfect sleeping pill! She laughed a girly laugh to herself. Tova went in to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She dried her hair and carefully pinned it up in a bun that would compliment her features. For the first time in ages she wished she had had some make up to put on but she would rather die than ask Pam or Isabelle. Tova hadn't figured out yet if vampire's actually needed to use make up or if they forever looked like when they died so to speak. Nah, make up was definitely something that had to go on her list along with a push up bra. She looked down at what God had given her and it simply was not enough – at least not enough to fill out this darn dress she had picked out with Isabelle. It was the least revealing dress of them all but it was green and went great with her pale complexion. Tova found herself embarrassed doing all this for a vampire, little did she know that she was doing all this for herself as well.

"Stan will not accept more lenience against The Fellowship of the Sun" Isabelle said with a troubled voice. "He has already caused tension in the ranks…" she continued. "I know" Godric answered. "That boy is just sounds and no action" Eric intervened brushing Stan of as a beginner and compared to Eric he was. Stan had only been around for 300 years. "Maybe so" Isabelle said "but with enough vampires on his side, he can cause us and the Area 9 sheriff a lot of damage and that is something we certainly don't need". "Oh come on, what is he going to do? Kill Steve Newlin with a cowboy hat?" Eric said and rose from the chair. "Sit my child" Godric commanded. Pam and Isabelle exchanged looks. "Steve Newlin might pretend to be bigger than what he is but he is young and unpredictable." Godric said. "Remember that he has just taken over the leadership of this Fellowship and he will want to make a name for himself" he continued. "So what do you suggest?" Eric said and shrugged his shoulders, his voice sounding more and more annoyed. Godric looked him in the eyes. "I need to think my child." "I will have something for the meeting tonight" he said. "As the sheriff of Area 9 – can I count on your support?" Godric's voice sounded distant and harsh. "Of course sheriff" Isabelle said, being the first that answered. "My followers and I have an allegiance to you" Eric said and with that he rose from his seat and motioned for Pam to follow. He was not going to spend another minute in the same room as Godric. When they were outside of hearing distance Isabelle sat down next to Godric and put a hand on his thigh. "Whatever has come between you two, don't let it last for long" "You have a thousand years together, do not forget that." Isabelle's voice sounded motherly. Godric took her hand in his "I know my dear, thank you" he said and kissed her cheek lightly. With that Isabelle knew he wanted her to leave him to himself.

Godric sat in front of the fire he had made. In a couple of hours this room would be full of vampires thirsty for human blood and it was his job to stop them, or at least make sure nothing happened that created negative publicity. Sometimes in his darkest hours he wondered why he still put up with being sheriff and sometimes he just wanted to walk away. Isabelle would make a terrific sheriff one day, so would his beloved child Eric but now they were both still too young. It made him smile, the thought of a vampire being young. Truth be told, he was the oldest vampire in north America, one of the oldest in the world. Godric could have been king had he put up with the constant political back stabbing but he had seen too much of that during his 2000 years on earth that he just did not bother anymore. At the core mankind and vampires were no different. They both had this hunger for power, to rule, and both would step over dead bodies to get it. He had once been like that and he had killed; men, women and children alike. Godric buried his head in his hands. The memories were sometimes overwhelming and the guilt stung like a ray of sunlight. He remembered tearing off limbs and children's scared eyes realizing they were about to die. Her green eyes……. Suddenly Godric heard his bedroom door open and close. Tova was on her way. He heard the familiar thump on the floor and in the stairs. Thanks to her foot brace no one could avoid hearing her. She descended the stairs as gracefully as she could, probably looking like an arse she thought to herself. Godric was sitting there in front of the fire on the sofa, almost as if he was waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her. Tova smiled back. She made her way over to the sofa and sat down. "Sleep well?" he asked with a grin. Tova nodded. Godric grabbed her hand, Tova gasped in surprise. "I am sorry" Godric said "Am I too cold?" Tova smiled "No, just a little surprised that's all". "Come on, let's get you something to eat" he said and before Tova even could say yes he had swept her up in his strong arms. Godric might look fairly small but with age came strength. Tova enjoyed every minute of his arms around her. She was happy with her choice of attire and she knew Godric approved of it the way he kept looking at her. Carefully he put her down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Now, you have to remind me what humans eat" Godric said as he went over to the fridge. "I can cook something for myself, don't worry" Tova answered. "No, I am going to cook something for you" Godric exclaimed, almost in an excited child like way. "Don't let the fact that I have not cooked for hundreds of years scare you, I have hidden super powers… and I know where there is a fire extinguisher!" Tova laughed a hearty laugh, one that she had not laughed for many years.

"So remind me again what is in this for me" Pam said and smirked at Eric. "Pam, don't start this again…." Eric's voice sounded tired. "Gör som jag säger för en gångs skull" Eric sighed turning his back against Pam focusing on the computer screen. "Ok, I want 5 weeks off from displaying at Fangtasia, I hate those tourists staring at me like I am a stuffed up clothes horse and I want to hire the new bartender" Pam said, not giving up. "2 weeks" Eric replied. "5 and screw the bartender he or she won't be around for long anyway" Pam retorted. Eric turned around on his chair and slowly watched his child. She was stunning, absolutely gorgeous. She was strong and full of will – that's why he had chosen her to be his forever… but sometimes, only sometimes, he wished he had chosen someone a bit more obedient. "Ok men jag vill ha information snabbt och nu" Eric's voice did not sound happy. Pam bent down so that her blond hair touched Eric's cheek "Vad som pågår mellan dig och Godric är din ensak, allt jag ser är två pojkar som bråkar om samma leksak" Pam's voice was cool. "You'll have your information within 24 hours, until then try and behave" Pam said and closed the door. She knew what she was looking for and she knew exactly where to go.

Tova enjoyed watching Godric trying to cook. He clearly had no idea what he was doing. He had already burnt at least 5 slices of toast and the eggs looked more like egg soup than scrambled. Tova rose from the chair and walked towards Godric. "Ok, seeing that I was actually planning to eat this I feel I need to take over" she said with a smile. "Be my guest, I thought you'd never ask!" Godric explained and pretended to dry some sweat from his forehead. "Ok, watch and learn" Tova said. "There is a knob thing here on the toaster" she said and pointed at it. "Don't ever turn it to 10 – the universal rule, that works on every toaster, is to have it half way and I should know I am 25% British" she continued with a laugh. "I thought you were 99% Irish" Godric said. "How come?" Tova asked, she felt curious. "Easy, you are 98% headstrong and 1% fearless – typical Irish if you ask me. " Godric answered. "And… your hair gives you away" Tova laughed. "I like my hair, it makes me stand out" she said. "All of you is gorgeous, but I…. I adore your hair" Godric said and removed a strand of hair stuck to Tova's eye lash. Tova felt herself blush and tried to focus on the scrambled eggs. Without a sound Godric was behind Tova. Carefully he held her in his arms and she did not fight him. Slowly she leaned back on his chest. It was cold and did not move. Tova still was not used to Godric not breathing. Godric lifted his hand and touched Tova's cheek. Tova closed her eyes. "No, please open them" Godric said and moved her face towards his. "You have the most amazing eyes" "They are such a special green…" Tova felt her cheeks go red. She held Godrics gaze. His eyes were blue as the ocean. She didn't flinch when she felt his lips against hers. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

Godrics fangs came out but that did not stop them. Godric knew he was doing wrong. This could not be happening. Slowly he pulled away, amazed at the expression on Tova's face. She looked truly disappointed. "Crap, these eggs are almost overdone" Tova muttered breaking the silence. She put the food up on a plate and was just about to grab it when Godric took it from under her nose and carried it for her. Tova smiled and shook her head. They both sat down at the table. "Um, do you want some?" Tova asked. "No thanks, it has been centuries since I had human food" Godric answered as politely as possible. "I have something to ask of you" he continued. Tova put her fork down and took Godrics hand. "What?" Godric just sat there looking at her. She was perfect and untouched. He needed to make sure Tova stayed that way. Gently he pulled his hand back from Tova's. "Tonight, there will be a meeting here… for vampires…" he began. "I, I need you to promise me to stay in my room and no matter what you hear you need to stay put" Godric finished. Tova sat in silence wondering what she had done wrong. Was she not beautiful enough for him? Did she taste bad? Ok, Tova I can't believe you are thinking of things like this. Focus my dear, focus! Tova's inner voice tried to make some sense of her thoughts. She took a deep breath "You want something from me?" Her green eyes glittered. "Then you will have to give me something back" she said, her voice confident. "Anything" Godric answered with a small smile. Tova reached across the table and grabbed Godric's hand. This time he let her and did not pull it back. "How old are you?" Tova's voice was cool. "Older than you think, little girl" Godric answered as he felt her hand releasing his.

Tova shook her head and rose out of the chair. "Nope, that was not the agreement" she said. "So I might take a peak on this meeting tonight" she continued. Godric almost panicked. This girl was crazy, wonderful, but stir crazy. She had walked into a vampire's nest, insulted their sheriff without even thinking about the consequences. He did not even dare think what she might come up with… "Ok, Ok. I am sorry" All of a sudden Godric stood in front of Tova. "I hate when you do that" she said. "I am sorry" Godric let his head drop down while firmly placing his hands on Tova's hips. "So, as per our agreement" he began. "Oh come on, not everything has to be so formal. I am not a queen or anyone important" Tova said with a smile. Godric loved her straightforwardness and he would love nothing more than to take her and taste her right there and then on the cold marble bench but he knew he could not. "Well, little girl…" Here we go again Tova thought. He only ever says little girl when he has something important to say. "I am more than two thousand years old" Godric said. Tova wasn't sure she had heard it right. Two thousand years? He looked like 17. Here he had made her feel a bit like a cougar when in fact he was older than Jesus…. Tova looked at Godric and said nothing. "Will you keep your end of the bargain?" Godric asked. Tova nodded her head, still unsure about what had just happened in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10 Daylight and the Sun

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Unfortunately I think there are dark skies ahead…..

* * *

Pam pretended to knock back another whiskey while waiting for her informant. She hated having to do it but somehow it made the people around her more comfortable. The entire bar had seen that she had been a vampire the moment she entered but she didn't care. Pam was there for one thing and one thing only – to get the information necessary about Godric and the little girl for Eric. After this she was planning a bit of a manicure, maybe some massage and definitely a snack or two. Every human in here smelled of sweat and other gross things but she was going to order herself an AB negative human at the vampire hotel bar and she would make sure that Eric was going to pay her bill. After another 15min the bartender slipped her a note, it said; "Meet me ladies room, third booth". Pam tipped the bartender a 100 dollar bill and proceeded to the ladies room. When she entered the room there was a line of women waiting. Pam stood patiently in line. The minutes past and the smell was horrendous so she did what any clever vampire would do. The other patrons heard a click and turned around. There was Pam with her fangs out. "Do you mind girls? I really need to go" she said. The women stared at her and one by one they left the bathroom. Pam wasted no time and went to booth number three. She pushed the note through the gap between the door and the wall. She waited for a couple of minutes and out came a neat blond little human with black glasses. She was wearing the latest Miu Miu dress and a pair of killer red heels. Pam enjoyed the view. The human unpacked a pink folder with a black ribbon. "This contains all that you need" she said and handed it to Pam. Pam carefully opened it and gave the contents a glance. She could not help but to show her surprise at what she was reading. "My payment?" the little human inquired. "Oh dear, you have done very well" Pam said. She took out a cheque for 50,000 dollars and placed it into the hands of the human. They felt so warm and alive. She would probably taste as good as they felt. The woman looked content. She wasn't scared at all. "Here's my card should you or Mr Northman ever require my services again." Pam accepted the pink card. It smelled of terrible perfume. "I do think our paths will cross again" Pam said with a wink and with that she left the bathroom and the bar much to the relief of the other patrons, especially all the women who needed the bathroom badly…….

"Will you be ok here?" Godric asked. Tova had so many thoughts spinning around in her head. "Yeah sure, don't worry I will stay put" she answered looking at some old books in one of the bookcases. "Feel free to read anyone of them" Godric said, trying to get her attention. Tova did not move. "Sure" she said with her back towards Godric. She heard the close and with that she let out a sigh of relief. She was no longer sure she had asked the right question. Did she really want to know that he was 2000 years old? People spoke of age differences, but this, this must be classified as a mammoth age difference. Tova sat down in one of the chairs. The new information had turned the tables completely. Why, she did not know. Age was just a number but Godrics 2000 years felt like two tons on her shoulders. How could he possibly like anyone like Tova. She was not experienced in anything, not rich and certainly not beautiful. No, he must want something from her and she would find that out. One part of her was disappointed that she had fallen for his tricks. How could she have been so stupid? He probably felt pity for her after finding out about her family. Everyone did, but Tova did not need pity. She needed normal people who did not care or even knew about her be they living or dead, it did not matter. Tova needed a fresh start and when she got out of here she was going far away from it all. Tova picked up a book from the floor. It was "Dracula" by Bram Stoker. She could not help but to smile. To think that Godric had books like that. He was truly different to any other man, vampire she corrected herself, she had ever met. Godric made her feel warm and loved but there were things he was not telling her. Tova knew it.

Godric sat in the centre of the room in a throne like chair. The vampires in front of him were arguing about The Fellowship of the Sun and their new leader. Godric wanted everyone to have their opinion heard but this was getting out of hand. He stood up "I have made my decision as Sheriff and it cannot be changed" Eric though that Godrics voice sounded somewhat insecure. Suddenly a crash came from the corner of the room. It was Stan showing the room his opinions. "All of you can smell it, but no one is saying anything!" Stan's voice was full of anger. "You call yourself a Sheriff… but this whole place reeks of human" he continued pointing a finger at Godric. Godric didn't move an inch. "In fact, you, reek of human" Stan said and looked around the crowded room. He had gotten the attention of the other vampires. "We all know it is that girl from the other week" Stan had finally captured Godrics attention as well. "There is nothing wrong with a bit of human… they are somewhat fun, or entertaining might be a better word… I guess we can all agree with that" Stan said mockingly. Some vampires in the crowd cheered, others nodded their heads agreeing with him. Eric did not take his eyes of Godric sitting in the chair in his white clothes in the middle of the room. He knew his maker very well but he could not remember ever seeing him this angry. Stan continued "What I am saying, with all due respect, Sheriff, is that this girl is clouding your mind but I am prepared to deal with that problem for you".

Not a sound was heard by any of the vampires but suddenly Stan was pinned up against the wall by Godric. Eric found it all amusing and so did most of the other vampires until they saw the blood. Godric was literally carving through Stan's body with his right hand. He was tearing out arteries, joints and bones bit by bit to inflict as much pain as possible. Eric motioned for some of his followers to move in. He could not let Godric do this to himself. He was better than this and Stan was just a useless cowboy with a hat the size of his ego to cover the size of his small penis. Godric felt Eric's muscular body against his back. "Go away my child, this battle is not yours" he said to Eric in a low but stern voice. "I can't let you do it Godric, you are better than this excuse of a vampire" Eric replied. The whole room was quiet except for the muffled screaming sound coming out of Stan's mouth. He was dying bit by bit and everybody knew it. Isabelle could not watch it anymore and neither would she let Godric do this to himself. Gracefully she walked through the room. He sheer dress draped perfectly around her body. She felt all the vampires' eyes on her back. She reached Godric and slowly put a hand on his back. "You are better than this if not for you, for her" "You want to be better for her" Isabelle's voice was soft and quiet. Godric's hands relaxed and Stan fell to the floor. Godric looked around the room and from the fear he could see in the other vampire's eyes he gathered that he was still the Sheriff in this area. "My orders stand" he said and with that he simply walked up the stairs and towards his room. "You heard the Sheriff people, all is settled" "The plan has been decided". "Leave now" Eric's voice commanded the masses and everyone seemed to want to leave before everyone else. Isabelle kneeled next to Stan. He had started to heal but Godric had been very thorough so it would take months until he was fully back to himself. "You stupid, stupid little boy" Isabelle's eyes were filled with fire and rage. "When will you learn?" she hissed. "This is the second time you overstepped the boundaries and if it happens a third time you are dead, I will see to it myself" and with that Isabelle motioned for a couple of vampires to take Stan out in the back alley and dump him there for now. "Clean up here" Eric said and another couple of vampire got to work to pick up the blood and parts from Stan's body. During the debacle that had played out Pam had silently entered the room carrying the pink folder in her hands. Eric did not see her until now. She gave him a smile of victory. Eric nodded for them to be left alone. When the cleaning was done and Isabelle had checked the house Eric and Pam sat down on the sofa in the library. Dawn was coming fast but they had business to attend to.

Godric entered his bedroom covered in blood. He looked straight at Tova. She was sting on his bed waiting for him but she did not say anything. "I am sorry, I…" Godric muttered looking down at himself and his clothes that were soaked with blood. He did not say anything else before he locked himself in the bathroom. Tova could hear the water. She remembered when she needed to wash it all away and how he had left her to it so she decided to let Godric do what he needed to do. Tova had already changed into a T-shirt when Godric arrived so she curled up in bed happily reading "Dracula". It felt kind of weird reading Dracula in the home of an actual vampire but if Tova had learnt anything during the last week it was that weird was relative. After what seemed like an eternity Godric exited the bathroom only with a towel around his hips. His red stained clothes were still in a pile by basin in the bathroom. Tova tried to focus on the book but yet again his tattoos were on display and they were beautiful. Godric entered the bed without a word, his back turned to Tova. Tova took a quiet breath. He smelled of lavender and rose. "Good meeting?" Tova tried. "Hmuuum…uh.." was all that came back from the other side of the bed. Tova put the book down on the small table next to the bed and closed the light. This was really uncomfortable. How was she ever going to sleep with a grumpy vampire next to her? "Want to talk about it?" another try from Tova. "No!" came from Mr Grumpy on the other side of the bed. Ok I give up, Tova thought. I am not babysitting this one so fuck this shit. She pulled up the covers close to her body and tried to relax but sleep refused to come to visit her.

Godric felt bad about how he had treated Tova but he knew he could never be what she needed. He was and would always be an animal. He had proved that to himself and all the others tonight. Dawn had already arrived but he could not sleep and judging by Tova's breath neither could she. He turned around only to meet her green eyes. They were full of rage. In that sense Tova reminded him of Isabel. Both women seemed frail at a first glance but when it came to it they would be the last ones standing. "Tova, I… I am sorry but..", he was interrupted by Tova's lips on his. He felt her tears stain his face. Godric pulled away. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "I am not" Tova said. "Then why can I feel your tears on my face?" "Well clearly there's a leak in the roof" Godric laughed out loud. He stroke Tova's tear stained cheeks "You are truly special" he whispered. "So why, why are you going to tell me you don't want me?" Tova asked. "What?" Godric were confused. "Is that what you think?" he said. Tova did not answer but she nodded her head. "You pull away from me when I touch you. You go to sleep with your back against me. I know I am not pretty and sometimes I can be a bit of a pain but…" Tova's voice died. Godric took her face in his hands. "Shhh, is that what you truly think?" "Oh dear little girl, that is not true at all" "I adore you, all of you but you… you deserve someone better than me." "You belong in the sun, this life full of darkness and death is not for you". Godric felt a tear in his eyes. He could not, would not let it fall. Not in front of her. She did not need to see him weep. "But if I choose this life, won't you give it to me?" "Even if I just choose it for the moment?" Tova was getting desperate. Godric looked away and then turned to Tova. She could have sworn that she had seen a blood red tear in his eye but it was all gone now. He pulled her closer to him, his towel and her t-shirt being the only thing separating them from each other. Tova started outlining the tattoo's on Godric body with her small fingers. He did not like to talk about them but he did not seem to mind her touching them. Truth was Godric had not noticed her satin like hands touching his body; he was too busy controlling himself and his urges not to take her there and then. She was so close and it would be so easy, but he could not do this to her.

He remembered all those years ago when he had come to the site of her parents murder. There had been blood and limbs everywhere and in the middle of the all was a small red haired girl with green eyes staring at him. The human police said that she was in shock. That she had escaped the other vampires by running and almost got run over doing so. He had asked the vampire police to glamour her to forget it all but clearly it had not worked and to think that he, the Sheriff had let those vampires committing the crime off so easily. Her eyes had haunted her ever since. Godric felt ashamed but those were different times he reminded himself. He had not understood the value in human life and he certainly had not taken care of the criminal vampires as he should. If he had, Stan would have been but a pile of ash long ago. Not only had he let himself down but he had also let Tova down and here she was. Destiny dealt him a cruel card and Godrics conscience was killing him. Only Isabelle knew and she told him to forgive himself for not knowing better but how could he? Suddenly he felt Tova's hands against his skin. She smelled wonderfully of AB negative. The next minute he lost the fight with himself and the animal that he had become. Godric grabbed Tova's arms just a little too hard. She froze on the spot and let out a small "Ouch". Tova could see his fangs. "If I give you what we both want, you must promise me to go when the time has come" He said holding her arms in a hard grip. "What?" Tova said both scared and excited at the same time. "Just promise me" Godric growled and shook her. "I promise" and with that he kissed her deep. She could feel his fangs slicing through her lips and blood coming out but Tova did not care. Godric ripped the t-shirt off Tova and somewhere in the rush the towel was long gone. Tova found herself kissing him back; burying her nails in his back as Godric pinned her down and took her. It hurt like hell but as soon as Tova relaxed it was more pleasurable than ever. She carefully brushed her hair to the side and bared her neck to him. No words was spoken but with a small nod from Tova Godric started kissing her neck and then he bit. She could feel his fangs puncture her skin and she felt no fear, only bliss.

Tova woke up as she had ended the early morning – in Godrics arms. He was still fast asleep. Carefully Tova tapped a bit on his left arm. No answer. Carefully she unfolded his arms and got up. She wanted to surprise Godric with something but first she needed a bite to eat. Her tummy was making funny noises and thank God he was a vampire and dead to the world during the day or her tummy would definitely have woken him up. It was only 1.00pm in the afternoon so Tova had plenty of time. She jumped into a pair of black trousers Isabelle had lent her. Unfortunately the t-shirt hadn't really survived yesterday evenings activities but it was an acceptable loss Tova thought. Instead she opted for a red sweater. A bit boring she thought but at least it was December now and the red would bring out some much needed Christmas spirit in this house. Did vampires even celebrate Christmas? Come to think of it Tova had seen Christmas editions of True Blood in the shop shelves but she had actually never seen anyone buy it. Then again she had not really associated with vampires before, not until now when she had even…. Tova blushed at the thought of the early morning. She was just about to brush her hair up in a pony tail when she felt the marks on her neck. Godric had bitten her and she had let him. Tova could not believe it but she did not feel bad. Those days were gone. She felt comfortable with what she become and she owned no one anything. Her parents had been killed by vampires but that did not mean she had to hate all vampires. She hated the ones that had done it and she hated the authorities for covering it up but she could not hate the one lying in the bed in front of her. Tova put her hair up and went out the door. She closed it as quietly as she could. The house should be empty by now and she should have plenty of time to prepare the stuff in the kitchen. She went down the hallway towards the stairs. Without the brace on her foot she was soundless like a cat.

Pam and Eric had a late evening. It was past midday and they were still up discussing Pam's finding from the pink folder in the library. The fire had burnt out hours ago but neither one seemed to care. "So what you are saying is that he feels bad about the little girl?" Pam asked sounding confused. "No, Pam. Can't you read?" "It clearly states he was the Sheriff when Tova's parents were murdered, and he did let the killers of rather easily" Eric answered annoyed. Tova heard voices in the library and she heard her name. The rest she could not quite work out. She decided to crawl the rest of the way. It was possible that these were leftover vampires from Godrics meeting yesterday and Tova was not going to become someone's happy meal now when she had finally found a small piece of happiness. "But I thought Godric liked humans" Tova recognized Pam's voice. "Godric hasn't always been the way he is today you know that" the other voice were Eric, Tova was sure of it. Why the hell were they talking about her? Tova saw her hands shake in front of her. She took one big breath to try and calm down. "Did you hear that?" Eric asked Pam. "No, I didn't I was too busy reading this" Pam answered and handed Eric a paper from the folder. "Stan?" Eric said surprised to himself. "Stan was one of the ones that killed Tova's parents?" "Uhu" Pam answered. "There are even photos here and I must say that even I am having a hard time looking at these" "Let me see" Eric said and ripped the pictures out of Pam's hands. "I must agree, they do look a bit untidy if I might say so myself" Tova heard Eric say. "Is that a head?" Pam's voice sounded too enthusiastic. Eric shook his head and put the photos down on the table. "Still, all this makes no sense." "Why would Godric let vampires get away with these things?" "And why would he choose to keep one of them so close to him?" "I mean Godric doesn't really feel the love for Stan" "He could easily have killed him there and then" Tova's body was shaking from the words that Eric was speaking. The two vampires were speaking about the murder of her family, and of someone called Stan that had done it that was with Godric, here.

Godric had known all along and still hadn't told her anything. Tova felt tears burn on the inside of her eyelids. She had cried so many times before and she had promised that no vampire would ever hurt her again, yet here she was. "Aha, here we go" Eric said. It says here that Stan is a child of none other than Nan Flannigan. "So Godric was simply playing the game?" Pam suggested. "Yeah, that bitch loves no one but herself but she has always had a good eye to Godric" Eric answered. Tova did not want to listen to this anymore. She barely understood half of what was said but one thing she was sure of and that was that Godric had used her, let her down. She had simply been a pawn in this game of his. She dried her tears and stood up. Her ankle was still hurting and not nearly enough healed. She went down the stairs, not a care in the world for the two vampires that suddenly shut up when she appeared. None of them had heard her. Tova went past them as fast as she could. The ankle was not healed yet but she had not planned on doing much walking so she had not bothered with the brace. Now she needed to get out of here, brace or no brace. Instead of turning left for the kitchen she turned right. Down at the very far end of the hallway she recognized the door she had entered on the evening she had first come here. Tova swallowed hard. Almost there she thought. She did not know what to do or where to go but all would become clear. She needed time to think, to understand and accept and then she would hurt him just like he had hurt her. She put a hand on the door handle and immediately felt a cold hand on hers.

"Where do you think you are going little girl?" She recognized Eric's voice. "I am going home, away from here" Tova said with a steady voice still keeping her back to the vampire. "I am afraid I cannot let you do that" Eric answered. The thoughts were spinning in his head. Had the human heard him and Pam discuss. How come he had not heard or smelled her? He cursed himself for being so careless and disrespectful in his makers own house. He would need to rectify this or Godric would never forgive him. "All your things are here" Eric said. "We sold your car as well" Tova spun around. "You did fucking what?" she asked meeting the ice blue eyes of the Viking. "Godric did not think it was safe enough for you in that neighbourhood or in that old car" Eric explained. "Well, I don't give a fuck what he or you or anyone thinks anymore." "I am going to report this to the police so let me out" Tova said and pushed the door. It did not move as Eric was holding it. "Let me out!" Tova yelled. She saw Isabelle making her way down the hallway. "Tova, what has happened?" Isabelle's voice was as cool and calm as ever. "Just let me out" Tova said and she felt the tears start to fall. Fuck, she could not cry now. Not in front of these bastards. Isabelle quickly put it all together. She looked displeased at Eric and then at Pam. The young vampire did not meet Isabelle's eyes but her maker did and in them Isabelle saw nothing but regret and fear. "Tova, come with me and let us talk about this, please" Isabelle held out a hand for Tova to take. "You let me out now or I swear I will make such a mess of it all you'll regret ever seeing me in the first place". "Tova, I do….." "Let her go my child" Godrics voice startled all three vampires. No one had heard him coming. Eric let go of the handle. Tova stood there frozen looking at Godric, promising herself that he would be the last vampire to ever hurt her. Then she grabbed the handle of the door and pushed. No one stopped her this time. She was free. Tova felt the sun on her face and heard the sound from the traffic down the street. She made her way down the driveway, taking care to stay in the sun. They would never be able to follow her this way. The bite marks on Tova's neck burned like fire as a constant reminder of Godrics betrayal. Tova was on her own again.


	11. Chapter 11 Into My Arms

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It has been a while ad I have been so busy… Lousy excuse I know. Big thanks to Tsumi for her kind words – this chapter is for you. Thanks for reminding me why I am doing this…. Thank you for reading.

Godric watched Tova as she closed the front door and disappeared into the light of day. Irrelevant thoughts such as she should have worn a jacket and not gone out without a hat flew around in his mind. He wanted so desperately to follow Tova, to make her understand why but he knew he had to let her go. It hurt like hell when she closed the door. If his heart had been beating it would have stopped the moment she closed the door. Godric closed his eyes. He had done the very one thing he had tried so hard to avoid. He had hurt her so badly. This was not how it was supposed to happen. "Godric…" Eric put his big hand on Godric's shoulder. "I…" "Not now my child" Godric answered and stepped away from Eric's touch, his eyes not meeting the Viking's. Right there and then Eric knew he had hurt his maker terribly.

Tova did not know where she was going. All she could think of was that she needed to get as far away from Godric and his nest as possible. She had been stupid to think that he somehow was different to the other vampires. In the hurry to get away she had forgotten to grab a coat and the knitted grey sweater she was wearing was too big and did not help against the cold at all. The sun hurt Tova's eyes. She had become so accustomed to living without daylight these last two weeks that she found it hard not to close her eye. The snow on the ground did not help. It was around Christmas after all and everything was covered by a white glistening powder. Tova had forgotten all about Christmas. It wasn't like she ever celebrated it anyway. Christmas time meant pain and memories. Tova hated it all. She hated Santa. She despised his red coat. She hated the cold. It all remembered her about that night… She pulled the grey sweater closer. How in hell had it gotten to this? Who was she anymore? Was…. Her thoughts stopped dead on his name. It felt like the mark on her neck was on fire. Never again would she be fooled into trusting someone, especially not a vampire. Never again would she let anyone come too close. The pain of betrayal and loss was too hard to bear and without her noticing small tears began to fall down Tova's rosy cheeks.

Tova saw the familiar lights of suburbia and she headed straight towards them. She was determined to put as much ground between her and the vampires as possible. Maybe she would even try to move out of the state or even the country. She would have to find somewhere new to start over in. Somewhere where no one knew anything, nothing at all. It would be hard – it was always hard but all Tova know was how to flee – flee from the memories and nightmares. Dusk was approaching too fast and she knew that the minute the sun set they would be after her. He wouldn't, she had seen that in Godric's eyes when she closed the door but the Viking – the thick headed Viking and his accomplice would be after her in no time and Tova needed to make sure they did not find her. How had she ever gotten into this mess in the first place? She knew better than to trust vampires. No good could ever come out of something dead. Tova knew she was in big trouble and she knew that the people she met on the street were looking at this mess of a girl walking past. Her red hair flowing like a mane of fire, the sad green eyes that were red from crying. The sweater that was full of holes and the male shoes she was wearing that were at least ten sizes too big. Tova bent down to tie one of the shoe laces that had gone loose. In all honesty she didn't really know why she bothered. "Merry Christmas" an unfamiliar voice said and suddenly a 10 dollar bill lay next to her in the snow. Tova rose and looked around. They thought she was a beggar now. Was that what the vampires had made her? She looked at herself – the dirty clothing, the swollen leg. Slowly she bent down and grabbed the paper bill. She was a beggar now but she swore to herself that this would be the only time. The vampires had taken her job, her car, her trust and now they were pushing her even further down the line. Tova's hands were red from the cold – she was shaking. She had found a mall but she knew she would be thrown out as soon as a guard laid eyes on her. Inside she could see the happy families carrying bags of gifts for each other. Tova could not remember the last time she had gotten or given a Christmas presents. The last couple of Christmases she had spent in the company of a vodka bottle. It had been great and she had slept through most of the holidays.

Godric paced between the bookcase and the bed in his room. He had locked himself away. He knew he should have stopped her. He had wanted to so badly but Tova deserved better. She deserved sunshine and life. Not death. Godric could feel her taste in his mouth. Outside the door Eric had put Pam on watch. He was preparing for the Sun to set and he would go and find the human girl and put everything right. Even if it meant that he had to kill that bastard Stan or anyone that came in his way he would do it. Eric could not remember the last time he had hurt Godric like this. They had had over 1000 years together and it had to be a girl to break them apart. Eric was angry mostly with himself but he projected it all on Tova. Why had she had to be so stubborn? Why could she not just be like most other human girls? Why did Godric have to like her of all girls? Why could he not like any of the bimbo fangbangers that hung at Fangtasia every evening just waiting to be taken by a vampire. Although Eric did not breathe he let out a sigh. Red haired women were trouble. He had learnt that the hard way in England in the 16th century and after that he had stayed well clear of them but that my lovers, is a completely different story for another time.

As soon as the sun set Eric went to the door but Isabelle grabbed his arm "Eric… don't do this" "Haven't you done enough already?" Her voice was accusatory. "Isabelle" Eric said and his cold blue eyes met her warm brown. "He is my maker and I must set things right" "We have had hundreds of years together and I cannot remember ever seeing him this upset". Isabelle saw the pleading in his eyes. Slowly she loosened the grip of his arm. "Go, I will meet you here at dawn" but before Isabelle had finished that sentence Eric was already half way out the door determined to set things right and to put the pieces back together. Isabelle hurried to her room to get a coat. The Viking was going to need help with this one.

Tova had been rejected by three shelters for homeless already. She had been late as most spaces usually filled up before six in the evening. Her ankle was hurting and she was freezing cold. She found a small alley with a couple of dumpsters and sank to the ground behind them. It was wet and the sky looked like it would snow any minute. Tova felt her body shake; all she wanted to do was cry. How the hell had she not grabbed a jacket? She was clearly going to have to sleep outside for a while. "Hey there" another homeless man came and sat next to Tova. He stunk of cheap booze and was dirty. Tova smiled at him. They were the same now. Who was she to judge this man? Maybe he had trusted someone as well. Maybe they had put him there. "All the shelters are full" the man said and sighed. Tova nodded. "Around Christmas time they get full up early and they won't let you drink in there either" he said and offered Tova a bottle with some sort of liquid in it. Tova grabbed it and took a mouthful. It was strong stuff most likely homemade from somewhere but it made her feel warm and would keep her alive for another hour. "You ask me" the man continued "Christmas is just this commercial crap designed for people that need to soothe their bad conscience by buying things for people they barely speak to" "Yep" Tova said. "Quite frankly – Christmas sucks" she continued. The man nodded and as he did the first flakes of snow started to fall down on them. Tova shivered. "Oh but please forgive my manners" the man said and handed her an old sleeping bag. "It is old but it will keep us warm" "Here let me open it". Tova found herself sitting curled up together with this old man that could have been her father. The more she drank she thought of her family. What would they have looked like if they were alive? Where would they be working? What would they be having for dinner? The questions were endless and there was never an answer.

Eric had scouted for Tova all over the city. He was growing increasingly impatient as he awaited a report from Pam. How could this human girl just disappear like this? Eric could only hope that Tova was clever enough to survive on the streets in the middle of the night. Eric knew that not only vampires were lurking in the shadows at night.

Tova awoke with a banging headache. Her whole body was stiff and ice cold from sleeping on the hard cold ground. The snow had stopped and the sky was clear and dark blue. Next to her the homeless man was still happily snoring away. Tova noticed he was lacking a shoe on one of his feet. It looked infected. Carefully she climbed out of the sleeping bag they had shared and quietly she tucked the man in as you do with a baby. Tova whispered a "Thank You" as she took out the 10 dollar bill and placed it in the man's hand. "You need this more than I do" she said careful not to wake the man. Tova was just about to leave when she found a piece of paper in the man's rucksack. Silently she unfold it and read. It was from some organisation called the Fellowship of the Sun and how they were open for everyone during Christmas. They were clearly some sort of Christian organisation – the big picture on the front of Jesus on a cross gave that away. Tova memorized the address. She knew she needed to get some heat and clean up before she would start knocking on doors and ask for work. No one would hire her in the state she was in now. Silently she tucked the note back into the backpack and left.

Godric was still pacing in his room. He had to do something but what? How could he possibly make up an excuse strong enough for her to come back. Suddenly he stopped in front of the book case and looked at the book Tova had been reading. "Dracula" – a monster. He was the monster. He closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do.

Tova was walking the streets of an empty city. Most people had gone home. She stopped to look in a window display. Today was the 25th of December. The one day Tova hated more than any other day. The Christmas ornaments in the shop windows were glittering, but all the red looked like blood to her. The cough had come back and her foot was swollen the size of a small elephant leg. As much as she hated it she was going to have to go to that church and ask for some food and warmth. They were most likely the only ones open today. Tova did not believe in an evil God so, she did not call herself a Christian but she believed in something or someone and occasionally she would discuss things with it. So far it had been pretty damn quiet when she needed answers.

"Eric?" Isabelle stepped through the door and there the Viking was waiting for her. With him was his child Pam. There were no sign of Tova. "Did you find her?" Eric asked. Isabelle shook her head. "I can't even find her smell anywhere, it is like she has disappeared into thin air" "Thanks for trying" Eric said. "Godric?" Isabelle inquired. "He doesn't know, he is still in his room" Pam answered. "I better go and tell him then" Isabelle said. She knew this would not be easy and she knew Godric would look absolutely calm but inside he would be burning. Isabelle prayed that this was not going to be the one thing Godric needed to justify himself meeting the sun.

Tova looked at the big entrance door to the church. It was made of a light solid wood with the letters TFOTS carved into the top. Tova took a deep breath. Here goes nothing she thought and knocked on the door. It was instantly opened by a blond woman with a big smile. "Welcome oh and Merry Christmas" "We are just about to start" Something about the woman made Tova nervous. "Come in!" the blond woman said and motioned for Tova. Tova stood there having an internal conversation "Stop it Tova, stop being such a turtle." "You need to eat" Tova briefly closed her eyes. She was ready to enter. The young woman took her to a small room where there were already plenty of people like Tova herself. She pulled the grey sweater closer to her body. She knew that most churches thought vampires were abnormalities that went against God and what God intended with death. According to the churches only Jesus should be able to rise from the dead. There was no reason for them to see the marks on her neck she didn't even want to look at them herself. Tova took a plate and started putting a bit of boiled potatoes and eggs on it. She had always found it hard eating more than two things at once. She chose a table for herself. Tova was not in the mood to chat to other people. Suddenly and without warning the blond woman joined her table. "So where are you from?" she asked Tova. Tova muttered "Around" "Oh, I did not mean to be impolite!" the blond exclaimed. "It is just that we don't get many homeless girls my age around here" Tova showed a big potato into her mouth – that would make sure she could not speak for some time. It burnt the inside of her mouth buts he was dead set on sucking on this potato until the blond woman left. Today was not a day that Tova needed company or anyone to talk to. She was only dear for some warmth, a shower and some better clothes. Unfortunately for Tova, Sarah Newlin was not going to go anywhere soon. "It would be great if you could join us for a sermon after the food" "After the sermon you will get access to the showers and some new clean clothes." Sarah continued. Tova nodded and smiled – potato still in mouth. "Oh my look at the time – I should prepare" Sarah exclaimed. "Thank you for your time" she said to Tova and held out her hand. "May name is Sarah Newlin." My husband is the reverend of this church" We are so glad you could join us, Mrs?" Tova grabbed her hand and said "Sheila". "My name is Sheila". Sarah smiled "Well see you in the sermon room Sheila – now tuck in to some of our wonderful Christmas puddings!" Tova had always found overly happy people annoying and fake. No one could ever go through life always happy unless they were on drugs. People could say what they wanted but life is hard to live and shit happens should you choose to deal with it you might end up more hurt than what you thought.

Isabelle knocked on Godric's door. First once then twice but no answer. "Godric?" There was nothing. Isabelle rolled her eyes and grabbed one of her hairpins. This was ridiculous. She was going to have to break in to her sheriff's room. She was getting too old for things like this. After a bit of work the door opened and Isabelle immediately knew the room was empty. Godric was gone but where. Had he done what she feared the most? Had he gone to meet the sun?

Tova stuffed herself. She was so full she was afraid she wouldn't make it to the sermon room. She followed a couple of others going there. They were all carrying yellow bibles. Tova took a seat in the back. She was not very good listening to these things and with all that food she was scared she was going to fall asleep. Tova looked forward to the shower and the new clothes. She was going to see if they had some sort of jacket for her. She could not go on living outdoors being this badly dressed as she would die from frost bite. Tova knew it was only temporary but it would take at least a month of hard work to work together a deposit for renting a flat. She really did not have any other options available. "Hello brothers and sisters!" "I am reverend Steve Newlin and this is my beautiful wife Sarah Newlin" Tova saw the young couple in the middle of the room and heard claps and cheers from around the room. "We are here today to celebrate the birth of someone very important, Jesus Christ himself" more claps and cheers. Tova did not want to be the odd one out so she also clapped. Suddenly it hit her that Godric was older than Jesus. She had had sex with someone older than Jesus. She closed her eyes and spoke silently to God "I am sorry God and while I technically knew his age he doesn't look that old and I would never have done it if it was Jesus" "Well let me refrain that to if Jesus had asked and he didn't say he was Jesus well then…" "I am sorry God erase that and lets try again what I am saying is that if Jesus…." "Vampires!" Steve Newlin's voice cut through glass when he said it. Tova opened her eyes. "They are the scum of the earth and most likely the reason you are here" "Have you been betrayed by a vampire?" Tova heard "Yes" and cheers from many places. "Well me and Sarah are here to tell you how to stop them" "They are not what the good Lord intended – only Jesus Christ should rise from the dead!" Here we go again Tova thought. "These creatures are demons – spawned by Satan himself to take away all human rights and value" "To them we are food – whether or not we want to" "They feed on us, murder, rape and pillage…" Tova couldn't keep her eyes open. Steve Newlin was obviously another of those freaks using the "it is not natural" speech. Tova was tired hearing about vampires everywhere; this was supposed to be a church - could he not have spoken a bit more about Jesus, God or anything else. Slowly she leaned and rested her head on the wall. She feared that this was going to be a long sermon and she felt so tired… "They murdered my parents…" was the last thing Tova heard and then she was out.

"Eric?!?!" Isabelle yanked open the door to Eric's room only to find the Viking sitting there drying his hair after taking a shower. "What?" Eric was annoyed. He had been out looking all night for the girl only to find nothing and here Godric's right hand woman was barging in to his room. The room Godric had given to him. "Godric, is gone…." Isabelle's voice sounded worried.

Tova had barely opened her eyes when she smelt the chloroform. She tried to scream and fight it but to no avail. She tried not to breathe or inhale but failed that as well. "It is her, I recognise her from…" was the last thing Tova heard before unconsciousness took over.


	12. Chapter 12 White Rat

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Godric had been wandering the streets of Dallas all night but he had found nothing. He had been back to Tova's old apartment, to the alley where they had met but Tova had been nowhere. Sometimes he thought he could smell her ever so slightly but then it was gone. All Godric wanted was to hold her one more time, touch her red curls and explain why he had done what he did. He was going to apologize and he would help her set up her new life. Tova was going to be stubborn as a child, Godric knew that but he was prepared. As long as she accepted the money he was going to give her he would promise to never ever bother her again. Godric would make sure Tova was safe and sound and that she never ever had to stare another vampire in the face. He just had to find her first. Godric did not know why but he started to feel increasingly worried about Tova, something was wrong but he could not pinpoint it. In frustration he broke the window of a car. The alarm sounded and the glass cut through his hand but before any blood had fallen to the ground he was healed. Cursed, Godric thought looking at his hand. We are not meant to be here – not like this. We are dead, we should stay buried.

Tova couldn't open her eyes as the light aimed at her face was so strong. She tried to move away from it but found that her hands and feet were both tied to the chair she sat in. She didn't know where she was but she was sure she was about to find out. "Are we finally awake?" a familiar voice asked. It was Steve Newlin. Tova opened one eye and there the smug hobbit stood. This is what you get when you trust overly cheerful people and short people… They were both going to be added to the shit list when Tova got out of this dump. For once she had asked humans for help and here she was stuck in a church of all places and with some crazy people. Tova's throat was dry as leather. The chloroform had made her nauseous. She needed to throw up and tried to move away from the light. Someone very strong grabbed her neck and twisted it back towards Steve. It hurt like hell. "So, Sheila if that is even your real name what information do you have to bargain with for your life?" Steve Newlin asked. "What?" Tova said looking wide eyed at the four people in the little room. The only one she knew was the hobbit reverend who by the way she was going to beat to a pulp when she got out of this chair. There were two more men that Tova could see and there was certainly someone behind her – she had felt that one. The forth person in the room puzzled Tova. It was a vampire woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She could not remember ever having met her at Godric's. Then again Godric had kept her away from all things vampire and looking back it had probably been for the best. "Oh cut the act we know you were staying with the so called vampire sheriff in this area – or did he not tell you that" "Did Godric not tell you that he is what they call a sheriff?" Steve was laughing out loud and the others followed. Tova clenched her teeth together. They were trying to provoke a reaction from her. She was determined not to let them win. Steve got increasingly annoyed with Tova's silence. He looked at the vampire "Are you sure this is her?" "Yes I am sure she was there in Godric's nest when the meeting took place" "Also she reeks of him" the vampire answered with a cold voice staring directly at Tova. Steve kneeled in front of Tova and said "So Sheila you tell me all about Godric and his plans for us or Gabe here behind you will have to start asking you and he is a lot less polite than I am" Tova sighed and shook her head "I don't know what you are talking about" "I just needed some food and I do not want no trouble" "I have never even met a vampire, much less spoken to one" The fist hit her on the left cheek and left a burning sensation. Tova could feel blood taste in her mouth but all teeth seemed intact. "Remember anything now?" the man behind her whispered in her ear. Tova did not answer. She tried to focus on the pattern in the table so that she wouldn't scream in agony as another blow hit her in the exact same place. Steve looked annoyed. He took a step forward and ripped Tova's grey sweater off. The mark on her neck was visible for all to see. "Do you remember any vampires now Sheila or where you unconscious when you let them feed on you, you vampire whore!" Tova closed her eyes – this was going to be an ugly one. Steve and his entourage turned towards the door his voice was like ice "Sheila you will talk sooner than later." "Gabe, keep her alive…..barely" With that the 3 men and vampire woman left the room. Sheila felt the first blow to the ribcage. Something inside broke. This was going to be a long night.

Godric approached his nest from the south. He knew they would all be worried. Some of them would have thought he had gone to meet the sun. Quietly he went behind the house and went in to his room through his window. Isabelle and Eric met his glance. They had been waiting for him. "Isabelle, Eric" Godric said and casually and sat down in one of his chairs. "Nice of you to come here this late but I am afraid I am rather tired… and also I do not remember leaving my door unlocked" Godric knew Isabelle had opened it and he was not happy about it. He needed time alone. "Godric, we were so worried!" Isabelle gave him a hug but Godric did not hug her back. "No need to worry my dear, I am the oldest vampire on this side of the Atlantic, remember?" Godric said with a screwed up smile. "Godric!" Eric's voice sounded so small. "Um, we have not found Tova yet but I swear we will" "Did I tell you to look for her?" Godric said and raised an eyebrow. "No but…" "My child let me explain to you that unless I give you any orders I don't want you to do anything" Godric's voice was harsh and it hit right home with Eric. "Now leave, both of you!" With that Isabelle and Eric stood up and left, both looking like little children who had just had a telling off. Godric lay down on the empty bed. If he closed his eyes he could still see Tova. He could feel a tear form in the corner of his eye. This time he let it go. It left a blood red stain on his white shirt.

Tova had lost track of time. All she knew was that the beating had stopped at some point and she was now on the cold concrete floor. Her hands and feet were tied tightly together. There was not one part of her that didn't hurt. Tova had thought her ankle had been bad but this, this was a hundred times worse. Even her hair hurt. Tova was sure that hair couldn't hurt but she was equally sure that hers did. Dried up blood made her face feel stiff like after a Botox treatment. Gabe had not spared any part of her body and Tova was convinced he had broken most of her ribs and yanked loose most of her hair. It annoyed her. She had always taken good care of her red hair and now this idiot… Why did she just not tell them what she knew about Godric? But then again she didn't know anything specific. She knew he had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. She knew what his voice sounded like. Tova wished she could stop thinking about him - after all this was all his fault. Had it not been for him Tova would still have a job, a car and somewhere to stay. She would have a life and she certainly would not be kidnapped by crazy people. Tova thought it was right about time for God to intervene now. After all this was allegedly God's house! If God let her down now she was going to have a heart to heart discussion later.

Tova could hear steps outside the door. Maybe Gabe was back for a 52nd round with her as the punching bag. Tova pretended to be asleep when the door opened. It was Steve and his entourage although the vampire woman was nowhere to be seen. With them they had brought a video camera. "Sit her upright!" Steve commanded. Tova felt two pairs of rough hands grab her and lift her up on a chair. She moaned but she was too tired and sore to struggle. "Sheila, I need you to speak to Godric and make him come here to our church" "Could you please speak to the camera?" Steve's voice was as smooth as sugar. Tova didn't move. Who was this idiot reverend anyway? What was he thinking when he thought that Godric would just walk in here because she told him so. Tova knew that Godric would never come for her and she was not going to speak into any camera what so ever if it so was the last thing she ever did. "Hobbit freak" she muttered under her breath. Her lips felt sore and the size of a small country. "Was that a no dear?" Steve asked and leaned down. Tova could smell his perfect minty breath. It made her shiver of disgust. "Chantelle, bring him in!" Steve commanded. Tova thought he sounded like a nagging old woman. Suddenly a pile of something, no someone was thrown into the room and the red haired vampire followed shortly after. She was dressed in black from top till toe and wore huge black gloves. Chantelle lifted up the bundle and to Tova's horror it was another vampire. "Sheila, say hello to Stan, one of your fellow nest mates, I am sure you two have met before" Steve began. Tova looked at the mess on the floor. She sure as shit did not recognise it and she would like to think she would with that retarded cowboy hat on. What kind of vampire was walking around with a hat like that nowadays anyway? Steve grabbed her face and stared into Tova's eyes. "Problem is that Stan hasn't eaten for days, poor little vampire…" and with that Steve let Tova's face go and motioned for Chantelle. Chantelle easily lifted a struggling Stan up towards Tova's neck. Tova heard his fangs come out.

Stan was barely conscious. He had been captured a couple of days ago by the red head bitch that now held him up to this girl. Stan took one quick look at the girl and to his horror realised that this was Godric's girl. Oh shit, Stan thought. Godric would kill him if he did anything to her. He had to stop himself. Slowly he turned away his face from her and his fangs retracted. Phew. He wasn't sure if he or Tova was the one most relieved. Stan still remembered the pain from Godric ripping his insides out and he sure as hell wasn't going to go through that voluntary ever again. "What's the matter? Doesn't she smell lovely?" Chantelle asked. Her fangs shone in the darkness. "Look at her!" she bent Stan's head towards Tova again this time pushing his face towards her neck. Stan was so hungry – he could eat a rat if he had to and Tova's vein looked delicious and Chantelle was right. Tova smelled absolutely delightful so untouched and pure. It would be so easy just to… "Sheila if you want Stan to go just speak to the camera" Steve was trying his kind voice again. "I have never seen this vampire and I do not know what you talk about" Tova answered angrily. If she was going out she was not going to go without a fight. Suddenly she heard a muffled scream and smelt burning flesh. Chantelle was tying up Stan with big silver chains! He screamed and shook. His skin did not heal fast at all, probably because of his lack of feeding. "Now Sheila see what you did to your poor friend Stan.." Steve humoured her. "He is not my friend you idiot" Tova screamed gagging on the smell of the vampire skin burning. Again she heard screams and smelled burnt skin. Tova looked at Stan. She had never seen him before but she could see that he was too weak to make it through this. It was his life or her pride. Tova could not believe she had been put in this position yet again. Why was it always her that had to make the choice. The stench of burnt flesh was like a lid on the room. Tova needed to vomit. Stan whimpered. His face all burnt by the silver and blood coming out of him everywhere. Fuck my pride, Tova thought. "OK, OK – what do you want me to say?" she said and looked directly at Steve with her piercing eyes. "I want you to tell your boyfriend Godric that he must come here and pick you up personally or he'll have to pick up a coffin at a later stage" Steve knew he had mastered the girl. Stan was shaking in the corner of the room. Tova looked at him "I will only do it if I can share a room with him" she said and nodded towards Stan. Everyone laughed. "You want to share a room with a hungry vampire?" Well fangs". "And no more silver on him" Tova's voice was breaking up. Steve grabbed her neck and pushed her head hard down on who are we to decline such a wish" Steve smiled. "OK, after all we know how much you love a pair of the desk. If this wouldn't crack her skull nothing would Tova thought. "You are out of bargaining options – just speak into the camera you fangbanging whore" Tova was fuming. She was not a whore and definitely not a fangbanging whore. If only this idiot reverend knew what great lengths Tova had gone to, to stay away from vampires. She looked into the camera with her green eyes. Tova had no idea how she looked but she could imagine. Godric would not come but Eric would come straight for her and walk into this trap but what else could she do? She needed to focus on Stan right here and now. She would deal with the Viking later. Tova took a deep breath. "Godric, they want you to come down here – where is here?" Tova asked Steve, trying to buy some time and throw Steve off guard. Steve whisked the question away. "Go on!" he commanded. "Godric please come and pick me up. You know where this is. Thank you." Tova looked at Steve "Happy now?" Steve smiled and answered "Very happy". With that everyone left the room, well that was everyone except Stan. Tova heard the door get locked. She took a deep breath. What had she been thinking when asking to have a hungry vampire here in the same room. Why had she even saved him in the first place? She didn't know him and if indeed he was one of Godric's friends then she hoped he would burn in hell with Godric for his betrayal. Tova shook her head. This was the second time she had saved a vampire. This must mean that Tova was mentally disturbed. They murder your family and you go all Mother Theresa on them. The voices inside Tova battled each other. Had she done the right or wrong thing? Tova guessed she'd never know as she was probably going to get killed and quite possibly eaten tonight. She got off the chair by tipping it over and crawled over to the vampire. He was barely moving. A stench of burnt flesh surrounded them and Tova felt her body slide in his blood. As soon as she got eye contact he turned away. Tova frowned. "Hey, are you OK?" she whispered. "Just peachy!" Stan answered sarcastically. "I am sorry they did this to you… I honestly don't know why they involved you" Stan did not answer. "Well, I am going to sleep now" Tova said "..and don't try to eat me" she added as she laid down on the concrete. Stan was boiling with rage. Not only did he hate this girl for making Godric all distracted she had now proceeded to basically save his life and he owed her one, Bitch, fucking red headed bitch he thought… Deep inside Stan knew he needed to get them both out of here or no one would survive.

After what could have been 10 minutes or 10 hours Stan closed his eyes. Dawn was coming. He had not been asleep for more than an hour when the girl in the other corner started talking, tossing and turning. "What?" Stan said angrily and sat up. Tova did not answer. Stan took a good look at the human woman and realised she was asleep. Her red hair was all tousled with blood and she seemed uneasy. "Hmpf" she was definitely having a very disturbed sleep and if she didn't shut up soon he couldn't sleep. Slowly and carefully he crawled over to her. Stan didn't know what do to. The human in front of him was twisting like a worm on a hook. "No, not my mother please not my…" Tova's voice died. Stan slowly sat up next to her and tapped her shoulder with his tied up hands. She was burning up! Something was wrong with this human. No answer from Tova. Stan tapped harder. "Ouch" Tova opened her eyes. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed. "Calm down, calm down and be quiet" Stan said and hushed her. "I told you not to eat me" Tova said angrily. "I wasn't going to eat you, you stupid human!" Stan was losing his patience. Tova looked at him and curled her lips together. "You were talking in your sleep and I …." Stan wanted to say that he was checking up on her to see that she was OK but he knew she wouldn't believe him so instead he said "…can't sleep when you are that fucking noisy…" " I can't sleep anyway now" Tova said. Stan and Tova sat side by side in the darkness. She was shivering. Stan could smell her fever rising by the hour. He knew that she was badly hurt. None of them knew what was next.

Pam handed Eric the envelopes that had arrived with today's mail. Another couple of days had passed with no trace of Tova and Godric was now on his seventh day of not feeding. He walked the streets all night long but so far he had seen or found nothing. Eric went through the mail. "Crap, Crap, Crap, Shite, Crap, More shite, Double shite.." He wasn't too impressed with the contents of the letters. Most of them were begging letters from vampires who needed money and/ other services. Eric threw them all in the fire. He turned to go to his room when he realised he had forgotten one of the envelopes. It was big, yellow and quite heavy. Eric sat back down again. The envelope was addressed to Godric. Eric played with the thought of opening it but he knew that would only anger Godric even more. He rose from the sofa and went up to Godric's room. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Eric wasn't surprised. This whole Tova debacle had taken its' toll on Godric. He had talked about meeting the sun before all this but now he simply stayed quiet. That scared Eric even more. "Godric, it is me…There is something for you in the mail." Eric tried to sound like he was on his best behaviour. Godric opened the door. He was pale as a sheet and had dark circles under his eyes. "Where is it?" Godric asked. Eric handed him the yellow envelope. Godric took it and closed the door right in front of Eric's face.

Godric went back to bed. It was soon dusk and he would be out walking the streets again. He must find Tova. He didn't know what he would do if he found her dead. Must not think like that, he told himself. Slowly Godric opened the envelope. It contained a CD and a note "Needs to be attended to immediately" Godric wondered what kind of crazy this was. Usually he got the never ending beggar letters sometimes with small gifts to try and grant them. This was the first time someone had sent a CD. Godric couldn't help but to get interested. He fired up his laptop and put the CD in the CD tray. He heard the laptop spin the CD up. Godric looked at the screen and froze. There were pictures and a video of Tova and she was all beaten up. Her once beautiful face was red with blood and she had troubles sitting straight. Rage filled Godric. He heard Steve Newlin's voice telling him to go and pick Tova up or she would die and then they zoomed in on her bruised face. Tova looked more dead than alive. Then they had made Tova ask him to come there. He could see the despair in her eyes as she said his name. Godric closed his eyes. This was it. He had tried to make peace with humans and be humble. He had let several FOTS members go despite them spray painting the outside of his house but this was it. Reverend Newlin had stepped over a line – a big fucking line and he was going to pay for it. Godric rose from the bed and went to Eric's room. He didn't bother knocking. "Eric!" Eric heard his maker's harsh voice. "Yes Godric?" "FOTS has Tova" Godric's voice sounded calm despite his insides wanting to jump out and run to that church straight away and take her away from there. "I am sorry Godric – is there anything I can do?" Eric felt concerned. FOTS was just kids but they were nasty and the less he had to deal with them the better. "Eric, gather the closest ones within 12 hours.." Godric's voice sounded frail and worried. He turned to leave the room when Eric said "We'll get her out Godric…" Godric closed his eyes and prayed that Eric was right for once. Then he closed the door and left. Eric was straight on the phone to Pam with instructions on what to do and whom to contact. He was going to teach these God-botherers a good lesson in vampire etiquette once and for all and he would sure have fun while doing it.


	13. Chapter 13 Empty Walls

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse………. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Every once in a while you find a song that grips you and shreds you to pieces…. If you haven't figured it out yet – all the chapter titles, except the first one, are from songs I was listening to and was inspired by at the particular moment when I wrote the chapter…. Anyway, I was totally swept away by this version of the song with an orchestra this morning – I am so in love with it. Hope you find it... :-)

* * *

Tova had always hoped for a quiet and peaceful death. All she wanted was to slip away not knowing what was actually happening or that she was actually dying. She definitely did not want to die locked up in a stinking cellar with a hungry vampire. Although as things were going now any kind of death would feel better than sitting here, rotting and bleeding to death in a basement that was freezing. Tova shivered. The cellar smelt of mould and old water. In the roof ice or at least some sort of frost had shaped. She had lost track of time and she didn't even know if it was day or night. Stan watched Tova like a hawk from the other corner of the room. If only she could stop sweating! Her smell was all over the room and she smelt absolutely gorgeous. He was scared of getting too close to her and losing control. Stan was a very young vampire compared to others and he knew very well that his willpower was not strong enough to hold his urges back. Once when he was very new an unlucky family had been in his way one dark night….. Stan closed his eyes – that was a very lonely chapter in his life as a new born. One he did not like to think of and silently regretted everyday. He knew what he had done was wrong when killing them. Who was he to decide on who lived or died? It had made him an outcast in the vampire society, someone that other vampires looked down upon as a weakling. His life had only been spared due to the fact that his maker was an influential person who liked him a lot. Now most of the older vampires, that had been around for a while shunned him, like he was some sort of a lapdog. God, he hated Nan. She was his maker and he would forever be bound to her. Stan knew he would never be free. Not as long as he stayed dead anyway.

Godric had them all gathered in the library. A fire was burning and all ten vampires were closely listening to what Godric had to say. Eric knew all of them by first name. He had known all of them for at least 300 years and all of them were loyal and very close friends of Godric. Of course none of them was as close to Godric as Eric himself. Godric had only ever made one child and that was Eric. It made him feel privileged. Godric had gone through the scenario of what had happened. He had mentioned Tova but not what significance she had to him. He had only said that she must not be harmed at any cost. She had to get out alive, if every single one of the other humans and or vampires died. Eric had never heard Godric speak about a human like that before. Not at least in the over 1000 years they had spent together. This girl was clearly very dear to Godric and Eric would do everything in his power to bring her back to keep his maker happy.

Isabelle watched Godric from the very back of the group. She had not seen him this "alive" for a long while. She could see the fire in his eyes once more. She had missed it for so long. Godric had been going down slowly for quite a while and it had kept Isabelle awake at night. Sometimes she would come up with excuses to enter his room only to see if he was still alive. She knew that Godric knew she was worried. Then Tova had entered and within days he was changed. When she first set eyes on Tova she thought nothing special of her she must admit. She was a pretty girl but since Eric had flown with her she had vomited and that really hadn't done her any favours. Instead it had been the fearlessness and way Tova carried herself that had caught Isabelle's interest. The girl was crazy, stubborn and so passionate for the things she believed to be right. She had shown a variety of emotions and Isabelle had loved how unpredictable Tova was. Isabelle knew she would not have to worry about Godric until Tova was safe and sound but afterwards she would. Silently she prayed that Tova would stay with Godric for however long it would be. She just could not stand the thought of living one day without her sheriff not walking the same streets as her.

Godric watched the vampires he had chosen to gather for this event. Between them they had thousands of years of killings but most of them were fairly clean living nowadays…. They could easily kill all of Dallas should they wish to. Although he felt like killing all of the FoTS now, Godric knew he must not. Not unless…… He felt a lump in his throat. If anything had happened to Tova, Godric would never forgive himself or anyone that was responsible for it. He would kill them all one by one and then himself. For so long he had been tired of this existence. Godric was tired of just being and not living. Being a vampire was not living – it was being in between life and death. When this was all over and Tova safe he would….. Godric looked up at Eric and then Isabelle. Only Eric was his child but he loved them both dearly. They were stunning and every day they grew a little more in front of him. His beloved warrior Eric – so strong and hard on the outside. Only Godric knew how soft he was on the inside and he would always love Eric for letting him see and know that gentle side of the Viking. Isabelle – this gorgeous woman he met 500 years ago. The first female vampire to ever tell him off and make him think before he acted. She was clever, charming and absolutely lethal. He loved her looks and personality. She believed in co-existing with humans rather than killing them, just as him. When her maker had left her he had taken her under his wing and she had thrived and blossomed. Isabelle had a plan and before he left this earth Godric would make sure she followed through. She would be the perfect queen one day. "So, we all agree?" Godric's voice was calm. The vampire's nodded. "Good" Godric turned his back to them and walked out of the library. He needed some time alone to focus. In less than 12 hours they would be attacking the FoTS. He was going to get Tova out of there safe and sound, if it so cost him his own life.

Steve Newlin didn't like to wait for anything or anyone. In particular he did not like to wait for vampires. He hated those creatures more than anything. They had after all killed his father. Steve had spent years fighting them and he would not rest until every pair of fangs in the world was dead and buried and with dead Steve meant properly dead. He had gathered quite a following in the last couple of years and many of them were strapping, young men. Steve could not deny that part of it probably was due to his beautiful, blond wife Sarah. He loved her with all his heart but he would not hesitate to use her for anything should he need to. This is what made Steve Newlin the cold blooded killer he was striving to be. Steve knew that kidnapping the girl might not have been according to the Bible but he saw her as an acceptable loss. It was so easy when she all of a sudden had turned up on his doorstep. It was just as if God had sent her to him. After all she was nothing more than a dirty fang banger. She was expendable and as far as Steve was concerned she wasn't even a human being. She had given that up when she started hanging around with the undead leeches. God had sent her here to get clean and to get back on the righteous path again. Steve would make sure she did. Even if that meant that she would be leaving dead in the trunk of a car never to be seen again. He had placed guards carefully all around the church and the grounds. Now it was just a matter of time for the leeches to arrive and the fun could begin. Steve Newlin rubbed his hands with joy while a small smile spread on his round face.

Tova woke up with Stan sitting over her. "How many fingers?" Stan asked and held up his hand in front of her. Tova was confused and the fingers were moving in a weird direction. Her head felt like it was going to explode at any minute. "Uhh… 8.." she answered only to bite herself in the tongue. How the hell could it be eight fingers when he only held up a hand? Tova took another look. No, there were definitely eight fingers. "What's happening to me?" Tova asked feeling all tired and stiff. "You are running a very high fever, can't you feel?" Stan looked at her surprised. Tova shook her head. "Oh, um well I haven't been human in a while I thought you could feel when…" Stan's voice died mid sentence and he looked away. "Will you please help me sit up?" Tova asked to break the awkward silence. Stan nodded. His cold, shaking hands grabbed Tova's ribcage carefully. She moaned in pain. Stan could feel her ribs move unnaturally. The bastard guard had gotten in some good hits on the little girl and all he had been able to do was watch. Slowly he pushed Tova up in a sitting position against the wall. Stan could feel her sweat clam his hands. She tried to grab on to something for support with her hands. Tova could feel the cold, wet stone against her warm face. "Thanks" she mumbled looking at the vampire in front of her. His fangs had come out but who was she to blame him. According to the vampires she had met so far, Godric and Eric… and Pam she reminded herself, she smelt delicious and by now she knew Stan must be starving. She smiled at the thought of Godric. Tova could see Stan's hands shaking and he was pale as a ghost. He needed to feed urgently or she would have a dead vampire sharing this basement cell with her. Tova swallowed hard and held her little bony arm out. It was purple and blue from Gabe's special treatment. "Here!" she said looking at Stan. Stan looked at her and then the pale, almost blue arm, like he had seen a ghost or something so disgusting he wanted to vomit. "No" he hissed and shook his head trying to focus his thoughts on anything but blood. Tova sighed and rested her head against the hard wall. Her throat was sore and everything was aching. Why were all vampires were so stubborn and real pains? Was it a bi-product of dying and then coming back? If so she would make sure any future husband stayed dead or alive or… Tova felt tired, too tired. When this was over she would, go on a long holiday... "Just do it, we don't have time for this" she said sternly looking at Stan. He didn't move. "I know I smell good – don't you fucking tell me otherwise" Tova almost shouted at Stan. "Hush human, are you out of your mind?" Stan looked at the human girl in front of him in horror. She was clearly stupid or plain crazy and right now he did not want to share a room with either. "They will come down here and they will hit you again and burn me." "Now I don't know about you but I could do with a break in the burning process – it is not really enjoyable!" Stan was getting angry and frustrated. How could something so beautiful and delicious make him feel so angry?

Fever or no fever this vampire was testing Tova's patience and her hope was dwindling fast. She knew she did not have the strength to get out of here on her own. As much as she hated it she needed this vampire to stay alive and he would only do so be feeding…. of her. "Look at yourself; you are a disgrace of a vampire!" Her harsh words hit home. "You are supposed to be able to do basically anything and yet you are sitting here shaking like some sort of junkie in front of a human" "How are we ever going to get out of here without help when you are this useless?" Tova looked at Stan in disgust – if this wouldn't provoke him into feeding from her nothing would and they would both die. Stan clenched his teeth together. "I can't….." he whispered pulling his head away from Tova's arm. "Why?" Tova's voice was harsh. "Because…..Because…. Godric will kill me." Stan's eyes met Tova's. "You are his, I can smell him on you and he won't let me near you" Tova gasped "What?" "I am not owned by anyone." "I am not some prized possession that you can claim" "If Godric told you that I was his he was probably drunk, crazy or both" "I only ever answer to one person and that is myself" The little girl in front of looked so frail yet the words coming out of her mouth were not. Stan laughed and folded up the sleeve on his shirt. Tova could see the big relatively freshly healed wound that looked more like a hole or some sort of crater. It was huge and there were a lot of flesh still missing. It almost looked like someone had tried to eat Stan. Tova looked away, still holding her arm in front of Stan. She didn't need to feel more nauseous than what she already did. Suddenly she felt his cold shaking hand grip her face. "No, don't you look away little one!" Stan's voice was ice cold and full of hate. "Who did you think did this to me you stupid, stupid girl?!?!?" Tova shook her head and raised an eye brow "I don't know, a dog?" Tova tried knowing all to well that there had been no dog doing that. Stan laughed out loud and threw his head back. "Your precious Godric did this princess…" "Do you want to see the rest?" Tova gulped, she didn't understand. "…but why?" she whispered her eyes staring at the terrible wound on Stan's arm. Stan hardened the grip around her chin – it was almost beginning to hurt. "Do you really want to know why little girl?" His cold nails dug into the warm skin on her throat. Tova nodded looking him straight in the eyes. Stan hadn't noticed how green they were before. Only once before had he ever seen eyes that green… "Godric did it because I suggested to kill you." Stan said like he was mentioning the weather or something worldly. Tova closed her eyes and stayed silent. She remembered the evening when Godric had come back covered in blood. It had been Stan's blood. Tova shivered. "Well do it then" her voice sounded so small all of a sudden. Stan looked at her "What?" "Kill me" she said and looked away in the distance. "Do you have any kind of brain problem?" Stan asked. Tova just looked at him. "You have clearly not been listening or you have and forgotten all about what I just said" "I am not going to kill you because then Godric will kill me and guess what, I sort of like being a vampire" "It is when people like you dabble in our lives that we…" "Wait a minute you dead pan cowboy vampire!" Tova exclaimed, a sweat pearl trickling down her forehead. She was freezing. "What do you mean with people like me, you….twat?" "You don't know fuck all about me and don't you come here thinking you do." "My family, my entire family was killed by a couple of stupid vampires and I…." Stan gasped despite not breathing. "What did you say?" he asked looking directly at Tova. She was blinded by anger and rage. This vampire was going to get killed soon if he didn't watch it. Slowly she stood up and towered over him. "Oh, so you want to rub it in now? Big bad vampire is not so strong anymore so he has to kill with words…" "Yes, my whole family was killed by idiots like you and I saw it all" "I saw them dismembered, eaten, drunken whatever you chose to call it.. and still I sit here offering an vampire with a shit ugly hat to feed off me because I am tired of bloodshed and I want to go home" Stan didn't pay any attention to the words coming out of Tova's mouth as he realised where he had seen those green eyes before. It had been her family he had savaged. She was the little girl he had chased all those years ago. The one that got away. Fate was laughing an evil laugh to his face. Why had it have to be her of all people.? It could have been anyone but her. Hell he would gladly have spent a week in here with Godric himself, just not this girl. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Tova's pleading voice. "I refuse to see anyone else die in front of me – be it a human or vampire" "I don't care what or who you are and I refuse to have death follow me around like this" "Just do it and then get us both out of this hellhole" Her arm was shaking. "I can't get out of here on my own" Tova was begging him. She felt Stan's cold hands gripping her arm tightly. Slowly he helped her to sit down and lean against the wall. The last thing she heard was "I am going to tell Godric this was all your idea and you will back me up on that, princess" Stan's voice sounded almost scared and so far away in the distance. She nodded "Yeah, yeah…." Tova felt his fangs pierce her skin. It hurt. In fact it hurt like hell. There was nothing romantic or sexy over it at all. Here she was feeding a vampire in a basement so that he could get them out. Never ever in a million years had she even considered such a thing would ever happen to her. Tova told herself she had to do it to survive. She felt the tears on the inside of her closed eyes. She would not let Stan see her cry. Instead she focused her anger and despair on the man of the hour – Steve Newlin! Church or no church – she would tell Steve Newlin where to stick it or she would gladly die trying. Even if that meant stepping over to the dark side to get some allies. She opened one of her eyes and saw her blood around Stan's mouth. He didn't even let any of the precious drops touch the ground. She leaned back and closed her eyes again. Secretly she wished for Stan to just drink a little bit too much, to end her misery. She had stopped caring long ago.


	14. Chapter 14 Grow Till Tall

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse…. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

It has been so long…. And I really have no excuse, except that I have been busy… but now I feel this needs to close and it needs to close before the 13th of June or so I think at least… Let's see what happens… :-) I think we will have at least one more chapter after this...

* * *

Stan heard the heavy footsteps from far away. They were coming for them. Tova was asleep on his knee with his jacket keeping her somewhat warm. Her skin felt cold and sticky. Tova's warm blood had awoken Stan and the scars from the silver net were long gone. It had been so hard to stop but he had – this time at least. Stan felt new and alive again. Quickly and gently he placed Tova on the wet concrete floor…hiding her arm with his bite marks from view. Stan himself moved to a corner and curled up like he had when they had left him and Tova. He was only going to get one chance to take them down and he knew he must grab it full on. Tova's life depended on it.

"Godric, there are five guards by the entrance" Eric's voice awoke Godric from his deep thoughts. It was around Christmas so the streets were empty, snow was in the air. They had made their way down to the church of the fellowship as soon as the sun set but rather than rush head on they had made a plan and that plan included waiting for Christmas mass to start. Even Steve Newlin had to follow some church protocol and that would be the perfect time to hit and run. The plan was to silently enter with no bloodshed, grab Tova and then silently exit. Godric's orders were clear – under no circumstances should any humans be harmed, not even if vampire lives were at stake.

The keys unlocked the heavy door. Tova did not move. It didn't seem like she even noticed the keys in the lock. Stan heard three heartbeats behind the door. There could potentially be a fourth being there – the female vampire – but he wouldn't know until it was too late if he waited. Stan knew he had to act on instinct. As soon as the door opened he was there and surprised the humans. They screamed. He growled back and grabbed them one after one. Tova heard bodies fall to the ground. Suddenly someone or something scoped her up. "Godric?" she whispered. There was no answer.

Godric was just about to signal to the group that he was going in when he saw the guards leave their posts and run into the church. He heard loud voices and screams coming from the building itself. Someone or something inside had sparked an alarm. The door lay wide open for them. This was going too well to be true he thought to himself. Silently he hoped Tova had not done anything stupid. He couldn't trust her not to have. She was crazy as a bat and that's probably why he loved her. Wait, had he just thought about love… "Godric, now is the time" Eric's big hand lay on his shoulder. Godric nodded to them. They were going in. He hoped he wouldn't have to see Tova's body.

Stan had managed to run straight into Christmas mass with Tova over his shoulder. He heard screams from the worshippers that had gathered to celebrate with the fellowship and he saw Steve and Sarah Newlin at the front carrying out the traditional communion. Stan was just about to turn for another door when it got blocked by two burly men so he tried the next door but it was also blocked. Clearly someone had raised the alarm. "Good people fear not!" Steve Newlin's voice sounded secure. "This vampire has done a hideous crime and will be punished" "Do not be afraid watching him and his lover.." The congregation breathed in disbelief. A vampire with a human lover! Stan looked around and met the gazes of the people. They were all fairly young and dressed in smart clothes. "So dear congregation, please sit still and watch what happens to vampires and fangbangers that dare to cross our church!" Stan heard cheers and whistles from selected parts of the crowd. The guards were surrounding him and Tova. She felt heavier and heavier for every minute that passed. There was no getting out of this without a fight. Stan fought as hard as he could with Tova over his shoulder but she limited his reach and there had been quite a few too close encounters with a couple of stakes. While his prime concern was Tova, Stan himself had no intention of dying tonight. As carefully as he could he dropped her down on the floor next to him. He hoped she would be strong enough to stand if she had to. More and more so called guards of the light came his way – this was going to be a long evening for them all.

Tova was tired, so tired, but when she opened her eyes she found herself laying on a wooden floor with Stan hovering over her beating anyone who came close. They were surrounded by humans with stakes and other things that could be used as weapons. Some even held up crosses or silver necklaces. "Give yourself up vampire" some of them screamed while others simply said "Give us the girl". Slowly Tova stood up and suddenly she found herself face to face with the red haired female vampire that had dragged Stan into her life. Tova saw the white fangs and the perfect red lips. She felt Stan push something thin into in her hand and instinctively she showed it straight through the chest of the vampire in front of her. For a moment Tova though she saw sheer surprise in the blue eyes of the vampire but that was quickly replaced by pain and a gruesome howl. Then the vampire disappeared and all that was left was a pile of ash. Tova swallowed hard and looked down on her hands. They were trembling like leaves. "Shit" she muttered under her breath spitting in the ash as a final humiliation of the dead vampire.

Stan knew he couldn't keep it up for too long. They were overpowering him. He was not fully healed from Godric's treatment and the humans had gotten some good hits in on him. Stan could only thank some mighty power that the little girl had reacted so quickly when he had given her the improvised stake that in fact was a leg from a chair he had just been able to reach. Without warning the humans stopped coming at him. Stan became confused but he knew it was for a reason and just after a few seconds Steve Newlin himself showed up on the floor in front of Stan and Tova. "Give up, vampire" Stan's voice was cold and determined. "I have snipers on you ready with bullets to go straight through you and turn you into a pile of ash next to the other one" Stan sniggered looking over where Tova stood. Tova turned around and looked on Stan's chest. There were at least six different lasers pointing right at it. She looked down on hers and found the same amount pointing at her. "She won't make it you know" Steve continued looking at Stan while a small smile spread across his face. "All this will be for no good, she is not immortal like you" "It only takes one of those bullets, on my command, and all you have done will be in vain" Steve took a step towards Tova. Stan growled. "Move away vampire…." Stan didn't move. Steve nodded just a little. A loud sound cracked the silence and Tova felt a burning, painful sensation in her arm. She lifted her arm to have a look – it was warm from blood and something shiny was stuck in the wound. She had been shot with a silver bullet. Stan smelt the fresh blood from Tova's wound. He had let her down again. Stan hung his head and took a step to the side so that the damn minister could get to Tova before he got her shot again. Tova was breathing heavily from the initial shock of being shot. Stan could smell the blood gush out of the wound. The bullet must have hit a big vein. Steve took one step closer towards Tova, holding his hand out. Tova took one step back but kept her eyes level with his cold gaze. Sweat was dropping from her forehead. He was closing in on her and she had nowhere to go. The congregation was watching in silence. Tova wanted to shout to them that this was all wrong, that they were all wrong. Instead she found herself frozen. He was now so close to her she could feel his despicable breath in her face. Steve raised his hand and stroked her cheek "Poor little girl, so lost and in such bad company" Tova turned away from his touch. Steve grabbed her face between his hands. "You my child are going to repent for your sins…" "...with your life" The congregation gasped. Here and there cheers could be heard. "You see, we cannot afford to have humans like you around…"" Vampires are evil and only those that accept and embrace the truth will be able to enjoy the life that the good Lord has given us upon this green Earth" "The rest of you are just as bad as the vampires, if not worse" "You let them feed off you….." "You are feeding Satan – are you aware of that?" Tova spit in his face. "I have never fed a vampire because I wanted to…" Her voice echoed in the church. "I have only fed one so that he could get me out of the freaking basement so that I could kick your arse" and with that Tova kneed Steve Newlin hard in the groin. He folded over and onto the floor. With a half muffled painful scream he commanded the guards "Guards, take her down to the basement again and show her what ultimately happens to fang bangers…" "Let God have his will with her." A young blond man grabbed Tova by the hair. He was too strong for her to fight. Stan watched helplessly as Tova kicked and screamed while being dragged away by the guards, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Stop, that won't be necessary" Godric's voice filled the church. "I'll take it from here" Within ten seconds Tova was free and the guards were kept at bay. The lasers on Stan's chest were gone. "Show is over people – go home and eat Christmas cake" Eric's voice and appearance scared the worshipers. "And remember that you have all been very naughty this year so no presents from Santa to you…" Eric said with a smirk. Outside vampires were waiting to glamour the visitors into believe it had been just a regular Christmas mass. Tova relaxed and fell into Godric's arms. Her breath was heavy and she was boiling hot. "Godric?" she said with a smile. "Yes Tova, I am here for you" "I am so sorry about everything I should have…" "Shh" Tova said and put her finger against Godric's cold lips. "I can see them" she exclaimed, happiness in her voice. "See what?" Godric asked worrisome. "My family. They are waiting for me" Godric blinked away two tears quickly. "No. Tova, no they are not. Not yet my…love" Tova looked into Godric's eyes and smiled. "Love…. I used to love once" she said. Godric saw the wound on her arm. Someone had been feeding off of her. No wonder she was so weak and unable to fight the fever. Rage filled his insides and he quickly set his eyes upon Stan. This was just such a thing the stupid cowboy would do. He was just about to leave Tova and kill Stan when Tova's warm hand tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. "It was my choice…I let him" "I needed to try and get out of here" "Don't be mad at him Godric – promise me!" Godric didn't listen. "Promise!" Tova said with a weak voice as she pinched Godric's arm to get his attention. "I offered…." Godric looked into her green eyes and then the pieces fit. Godric realised what had happened. Tova had not thought that he would come. She had thought that she was alone in this. Godric bent down and hugged her hard. He was still not happy about it. "I promise" he said looking at Tova and with that her hand relaxed and hung limp next to her.

"She is dying vampire and there is nothing you can do" Steve Newlin broke the silence with his laughter. "Now you will finally feel what it feels like to lose someone you bastard" He continued. Godric turned towards him. Isabelle was already over Steve and pushed him down to the floor. "Shut up you slug or your wife will turn into one of us" Isabelle's voice sounded like ice. Steve composed himself. "We are all prepared for the ultimate sacrifice vampire, even my wife". "Aren't we Sarah?" he asked. The expression on Sarah Newlin's face told another story. "Steve, I…I…." she gasped. Godric stood up with Tova in his arms. "How dare you?" he said and stopped at Steve's side. "Every street I ever walked, every home I ever had is lost…Every flower I ever held, every spring I ever had is dead…Every man I ever knew, every woman I ever had is gone…" "Don't you dare talk to me about loss" Steve didn't answer.

Tova's hand on Godric's cheek turned his attention to her. "Godric, you have to let me go…please" She was as pale as a morning. She was losing more and more blood for every minute that passed. Godric realised he could not stand to loose her, not like this. Quickly he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off him, baring his tattoos for all to see. Gently he sat them both down on the wooden floor. It creaked. He pierced his wrists with his own fangs. "Tova, I need you to drink this" Tova shook her head "I am not becoming a vampire you moron!" she said sternly. "You won't, I'll be careful…" "I promise" Godric answered. Tova looked into Godric's blue eyes. They were endless, almost perfect – if it wasn't for the red tear that was creeping out of his left eye. "Are you hurt?" Tova asked with a surprised voice. "No, no – I am not" Godric whispered back, stroking a strand of her from her face. "...but you are, please do this for me, please" He pleaded with her. Tova looked at Godric. "What's in it for me?" she asked with a devilish grin. He could see her eyes clouding. Time was running out. Godric pulled Tova closer to him. He could feel her burning body. "Whatever you want baby girl, whatever you want…" Tova swallowed as Godric brought his wrist closer to her mouth. She felt the salty blood going through her body like a raging fire. It was both pleasure and pain at the same time. Steve Newlin gasped. He had never seen anything so atrocious – a human drinking blood from a vampire! Everything was wrong with this picture.

Godric felt the blood rush through his body to Tova. He felt the band of emotions form between them. Godric knew he had to be careful or he might take it too far and actually kill her or worse, turn her into a vampire. Slowly he withdrew his wrist from her lips. Tova tried to hold him still – she clearly wanted more. Godric smiled "Not now my love, not now" On the ground in front of him lay no longer a famished little girl but a beautiful young woman with rosy cheeks and perfect pale skin. He green eyes shone of life. Tova took a deep breath, surprised by not being met with pain from her broken ribs. She slowly lifted her arm from where Stan had fed. The evil wound was gone. Tova looked into Godric's eyes. He looked happy. Carefully he scooped her up in his arms. He walked towards the big door of the church. "Don't you think this is over, this was just…" Steve Newlin's voice was cut off. Godric did not bother answering instead he looked at Tova. She was still here, she had chosen him and he had chosen her. Together they had saved each other but still they had no clue about that.

Eric watched his maker's back as he left with the girl in his arms. Everything felt right. The pieces of the puzzle had been laid out according to plan. Now he just had to clean up this mess before the police was called and questions asked. Eric turned to Steve "Steve is it? Let's talk…"

Silently Stan slipped away from the crowd in the church. He was tired and worn out. All this for a human who had caused him nothing but trouble. He met Isabelle's gaze. She nodded towards him with a small smile. He nodded back as he put his cowboy hat on. Stan didn't care what the little girl thought – it was indeed a mighty fine hat!


	15. Chapter 15 Meet Me On The Dark Side

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse…. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

I missed my deadline – no surprise there… I don't think I am capable of writing a happy story. I have tried so hard, I really have but still…. vid ett nedbränt stadshotell...hänger minnen envist kvar...en gång var du min stad...nu finns inget av mig kvar...jag är helt säker…. Thank You for reading…

* * *

Godric carried Tova out of the church without looking back. In fact there would be no more looking back at all – only forward and only with her. A snow flake landed on his skin. It didn't melt – Godric's skin was too cold for that. He was dead after all. Godric looked down at the woman in his arms. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin white as snow. There were signs of the previous trauma but Godric's blood had stopped the bleeding and the wounds, although deep, were closing up. He could feel the heat from her body. Tova's head was turned away from him but he could still feel what she felt. A bond had been created between them and they would be one for forever or at least until one of them died. Godric held Tova hard in his arms. Together they left the church and parking lot behind. Tova would never put her foot in that church again.

"You can let me down no…please" Tova's voice sounded strong. Stronger than Godric remembered. He was looking for somewhere safe. Somewhere where he could put her down and explain it all. Godric looked down at her in his arms. Tova was looking away. The streets were empty so there was no real reason to hide but it was in his nature. Slowly Godric sat Tova down on the ground. It was black from the snow that melted as soon as it hit the ground. Godric looked at the ragdoll in front of him. His blood had healed the outer damage but her insides where still in turmoil. Godric knew that Tova could feel him and he could feel her too. "Tova?" Godric's voice sounded too far away to her.

There was blood in Tova's hair. Her shoeless feet were freezing while standing on the black ground. Physically she had never felt better. She looked out into the dark. No one was around. They had stopped by a parking lot. It was deserted – it was Christmas after all. Tova inhaled the cold air into her lungs. This is what it felt like to be alive. She wasn't sure she liked it. So much had happened in the past few days and weeks. Tova had almost been murdered, made homeless, shot with a silver bullet, battered, bruised, kidnapped, lover of a vampire, happy meal to another vampire… You name it – she had been it in one way or another. Tova felt tired, so tired of it all. For once she'd just wanted everything to be normal. Her job at Wal-Mart, her co-workers, her car. Just all plain normal. She didn't need any of this and she certainly did not need a vampire staring down her back.

"Tova!" Godric's voice was closer. She looked at him – her green eyes were all empty. "Are you OK?" he whispered. Tova didn't answer. "Where will you go now?" Godric's voice sounded like the teenage boys he once was. The questions flew around in Tova's head. Her small hands trembled in the cold. Snow was falling all around them, melting as soon as they touched her or the ground. Tova began to feel her legs. They were all there. Where there once had been bruises, blood and even broken bones there were now nothing of the sort. Her hands continued up to her chest. All the ribs were re-arranged. They were all there and in place. Breathing didn't hurt like hell anymore. Tova took a deep breath. Slowly she looked down on her arm. There was still a scar there. "I…" Godric began. Tova knew what he was going to say. He was going to say that because the bite was from another vampire his blood could not remove it. "I am sorry Tova but that bite is from another vampire so my blood won't help. I am sorry." Godric's voice died away. Tova touched it. She could feel scar tissue and at once she knew she would treasure Stan's bite forever. It would be her battle scar – the scar that she would be able to look at during the rest of her life to remember what had happened and to prove to herself that she had survived. Tova let out a small laugh.

Slowly Tova laid back on the wet ground. The snow hit her warm face and turned into water drops. "Away from here" "I am going away from her" she said. Godric swallowed hard. "Good." he started saying. "We need to sort you…." "There is no we!" Tova interrupted. "There never was a we and there never will be a we, us, whatever you choose to call it!" Tova sat up on her elbows, her green eyes staring directly at Godric. "I have known you for a month and in that time I have almost been killed and raped… and I have been shot, beaten, kidnapped and homeless." Godric looked away. He had let the girl down so badly. This had gone wrong from the start and in so many ways again. "I know…and I am sorry" he muttered. Godric wanted to shake her, to tell her that he had tried so hard. No, what he really wanted to was to take her in his arms and never, ever let her go. "You know what… SHERIFF" Tova's voice woke him up out of his thoughts. She said the last word with such spite and poison. "I am so tired of all this…" she continued. "I never asked to be helped in the first place and I certainly never asked to be kidnapped by some wacko… and still here I am" "Look at me, look at what I have become.." "You knew all along – when were you going to tell me?" Godric's heart sank. That was the one question he had feared. Tova was shaking with anger and was so close to tears but she would never ever let Godric see her cry again. In fact she would never - ever let anyone see her cry again. No one would ever get that close.

"Sheriff…When... You knew..." Tova's voice echoed in Godric's head. How much had Steve Newlin told her? Did she know it all? No, Godric decided. If Tova knew it all she would never have let Stan feed on her or? Survival instincts were strong in some humans. He had watched many humans still put up a struggle until the bitter end and he knew from experience that Tova would be one of them. The surviving kind.

Tova shivered. The whole situation was ridiculous and totally unbelievable. Only hours ago she had been breathing death in the face and now she was… perfect. Only the blood tossed hair and the gaping scarred area on her arm would give anything else away. Tova looked at Godric "I can feel you" she said with anger in her voice. "I, I, I ..can feel you too" Godric said. His voice stuttering and letting him down. He felt embarrassed. He was 2000 years old and still he could not cope with this situation he had put himself in. They both sat there in silence for a while. Tova felt Godric's calm. He was nothing like her and she refused to let him in.

"I must go" Tova said and broke the silence. She stood up and what was left of her clothes barely covered her. Godric was still sitting on the ground looking at her. "I am so sorry" he began. "I am so sorry you got dragged into all this but please, please let me make it right…" In that moment Tova got a glimpse of Godric the pleading teenager instead of Godric the rational and calm sheriff. She blinked and the teenager was gone. Godric had quickly recomposed himself and stood up next to her. "Let me at least get you some new clothes and some food" he suggested. Tova looked straight into his blue eyes. Never before had she felt so big and sure of herself. "Ever since I met you I have broken every single rule I ever had in my life… and those were pretty basic rules." "I have killed, I have lied, I have fed, I have spoken to vampires, I have... drunk a vampire's blood – your blood to be exact" Tova closed her eyes as if she was hoping it was all a bad dream. She could still trace Stan's bite with her fingers – it told her it was all real.

Godric felt her emotions. She was both angry and scared. "Please let me help you" he began. "I don't need your help" Tova interrupted mid-sentence. "I believe it is you that needs the help" she continued. Godric got aggravated but he would not let it show – forgetting she could feel his every move. "I have been here…" his voice was stern but not evil. "Much longer than me, bla bla…" Tova continued. "And what exactly is your point with that?" she continued. "You still get into the same trouble as me, you are not untouchable." Tova said. "Tova…" Godric began. "Godric, I am done here." "I'll go crazy if I stay here" Tova turned his back towards him and started walking. "Yeah, that is right – just flee like all other humans do!" Godric screamed after her. She could feel his anger but more importantly she could feel his despair. She turned around. "What the fuck do you want from me vampire?" She said it with such disgust it made Godric arch back. "I am only a mere mortal and I am not 2000 years old as you so kindly like to point out every ten minutes" "What do you want from me?" "An easy fuck – is that it?" Tova felt the anger moving through her body. "You are a vampire for fucks sake" Godric suddenly appeared right in front of her. He looked into her green eyes "You know I hate when you do that" Tova spat. "I think I am in love with you" Godric said. Tova was speechless. This wasn't happening. "No" she said. "You are not in love with me". Godric grabbed her hand. "Yes, Tova. I love you".

After what could have been a minute or 10000 years Tova laughed. "You think you love me?" "Am I supposed to feel honoured?" "You think you love me?" "I have always wondered why I attract the freaks, you know." "Do I have a sign somewhere saying – if you are a freak please talk to me" "Or even better, if you are a freak please think you love me" Tova shook her head in disbelief. "Godric, I am alive." "I am going to go wrinkly and grey" "My tits will be down by my knees and I will have to colour my hair purple just like all the other old ladies" Tova closed her eyes and swallowed. "You… You will be like this forever" "I don't think it'll work out very well….." "I don't think I'd be comfortable stepping out with my 16 year old toy boy when I am 54". Tova took a step back – Godric let go of her hand. "I don't care the way you look – it is your soul that I love not your outside." "You could have one eye and three legs for all I care…" He continued. "Godric, if this is supposed to make me feel good you are doing it the wrong way" Tova interrupted. Godric looked down at the ground. "I know I am not good with this… I… I…I have not had a relationship with a woman for over 500 years and I might be a bit …. But the point is that I don't care if you have purple hair or if your beautiful body changes – to me it will always be beautiful because it is yours. "The silence that followed was uncomfortable. "No Godric, I am done here" "WE are done here" and with that Tova began walking up the street. There were lights in the distance. She needed to get there and fast. She couldn't deal with all this now, not like this. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Godric watched her as she walked away. He closed his eyes. He just couldn't let her go like this. This was not the way it was supposed to be. "Tova!" She just kept on walking. He had no choice but to follow.

Tova reached the lights and to her relief it was a motel. In fact there were several motels there but only one seemed open. She needed a room but what was she going to pay with? Tova had nothing. She had heard him following her the entire way. Tova took a deep breath, bit her lip and turned around. "I hate doing this and God knows that if I had any other choice…" "Can I borrow some money to pay for a room?" Tova asked Godric. He said nothing. She was really going to do this. Godric could see it in her eyes. He reached his hand into the black trousers and pulled out all the notes he had. "Here, please take it" Tova hesitated. She shook her head and let out a sigh. "I'll pay you back; if not just send your Viking after me…" With that she turned away from Godric and went towards the reception. Godric watched her move away from him.

Tova looked down at herself. No one in their right mind would rent her a room. Her hair was full of blood and her clothes were torn. Tova's milk white skin poked out from under the oversized sweater. She had to do this and it must work. Tova opened the heavy door and was met by a strong smell of tobacco. The man behind the counter stared at her. Tova smiled. "Hi could I have a room for two nights please?" Silence. The man pointed at the sign to the left of him. It read "No vampires". Tova's smile disappeared. "I am no vampire…sir" The man put on his glasses and grabbed her hand. Tova didn't know what to do. "Hmpf, you do sure look like one…" The man closely studied Tova and then shook his head. "Two nights will be 180$ for you" Tova looked at him in disbelief. "What the..?" "Do you want the room or not?" Tova's hands trembled as she counted the money Godric had given her. One hundred, two hundred – the room was hers. The man smiled. "Thank you ma'am" "Here's the key – your room number is 8 and breakfast is served here in the morning" Tova grabbed the key and turned around. "Ma'am!" She ignored him the first time "Ma'am" his voice was louder. "What?" Tova hissed and spun around. The man pointed at her. "Not to be intrusive or anything but I think you have an ear in your hair…" Tova took a deep breath and counted to ten. Slowly she raised her hand up towards where the man was pointing. There was something wet and slimy there. It was an ear. Great! She took the ear in her hand and looked at the man. "Thanks" Tova said and smiled. She opened the door and went out towards the room complex. She knew Godric was watching her the entire time. Quickly she unlocked the door and disappeared inside. Tova bolted the door shut and fell down on her knees crying in pain and despair. She had forgotten that Godric could feel it all.

Godric watched it all from afar. He felt her pain but at least she was safe now even if it was only for a moment. He was going to have to post guards here to watch over her whether she wanted it or not. He just could not let her go, not yet.

The tears burn her face until she felt all empty inside. She didn't know or care what time it was. Tova staggered up from the floor and undressed. Every now and then she caught a glimpse of the scar. It kept her sane. Tova looked down on her body covered in dried blood. This wasn't happening. She went into the small bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water from the shower eased the pain for a little while. The water was red when it went down the drain. Tova did not dare to think whose blood and body parts she was washing down the drain. All she knew was that she had to become clean from it all. She used the so called complimentary bath sponge which looked like it had little inhabitants on it. It tore at her skin like sandpaper. Tova enjoyed the pain. It made her feel cleaner, stronger. She knew she would have to survive this. She had come so far, too far to be stopped by this. With her skin bright red, almost smelling of bleach she stepped out the bathroom and went to the bed. The sheets looked clean but had a faint smell of cigarette smoke. Tova didn't care. She was exhausted after the last couple of days and all she wanted was some sleep – be it peaceful or not. She looked at the watch 5.30. It would be dawn soon. She had almost survived the first night alone. Tomorrow another battle would start.


	16. How It Ends

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse…. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

…Thank You for reading…

* * *

Tova woke up slowly. Daylight was slipping into the room via a cigarette burn hole in the dirty curtains that barely covered the dirty windows. Once upon a time the curtains had been white but with time they had now turned to a faded yellow-whiteish with various stains. Tova did not want to know what those stains were at all. Slowly she turned around in bed baring her naked, aching body. She shivered. The room was freezing. "8.52" the red numbers on the alarm clock displayed. Tova had managed to get four hours of sleep but it had been four disturbing hours. All the memories from the past few weeks had morphed into one and created a nightmare that devoured her inside out. Tova let out a big sigh. At least it was finally day so they would not be coming for her….yet…..

Godric was sitting on his unmade bed with his head in his hands. Outside he could hear life and noises. He should be asleep but he couldn't. Godric couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. Had he ever felt like this? 2000 years was a long time and memories sometimes got lost along the way, especially the bad ones. He could feel Tova and she wasn't happy. Who had he been thinking he was when he had told her that he loved her? He was a monster and incapable of love. He had proved that to himself many times over and over again. He loved no one but himself. The tears welled up in Godric's eyes. It was always strange when that happened. The cold thick blood running down the cheeks and finally on to his white clothes. Had he ever cried this often or much before? Godric could not remember. He could never show this side to the others. To them he was their sheriff. Their strong leader who always knew what needed to be done and when. His word was law. Had Godric wanted he would have been king of Texas, in fact he was once offered all of the East Coast but he turned it down. Some saw it as a sign of weakness others as a sign of remarkable strength. To be offered such power and to willingly walk away from it – not many men would do it but Godric had. Slowly Godric closed his eyes and stood up. He thought about Eric and Isabelle. They expected him to be perfect and yet he wasn't. He hated it. Godric felt no pain as his fist shattered the mirror in front of him. The wounds on his hand closed as he watched. "I am not meant to be here, not like this" he spoke to the broken image.

Tova looked at the clothes on the floor in the room. She had wrapped herself in the duvet. The clothes were completely unbearable with holes and blood stains all over them. Tova could not believe that she had actually walked around in those yesterday evening. She looked at the money on the table – $120 plus some shrapnel. It would be tight and it probably meant no food but she needed clothes and she needed some drink. She went in to the bathroom and found the worn "complimentary" bathrobe. It smelled stale and of chlorine. There were no slippers so she would have to walk barefoot again. Tova looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired. "You can do this Tova, you just go in there and pretend you own the world… You CAN do this!" Tova took a deep breath. She found it hard to believe she had stooped this low and much worse it couldn't get so she had nothing to lose. The door slammed behind her as she exited. Quickly she turned around and locked the door. The air felt clean and crisp. At least she did not have an ear on her head… Quickly she tip toed to the reception. Her bare feet stung against the cold ground and the small gravel dug into her heels. Slowly Tova opened the creaking door to reception. It looked exactly the same as yesterday except for the rude man wearing another terrible Hawaiian themed shirt. The stench of fresh smoke reminded her of yesterday, a day she'd rather forget. The man behind the reception desk looked at her. Tova paid no attention to him and proceeded to grab some breakfast. The cereal was old and the milk was warm but Tova still cherished every minute. She couldn't remember when she had had a complete meal the last time. It must have been before she was captured by those idiots at the church. Suddenly a cup of warm coffee was put down next to her. Tova pretended not to have noticed. She looked up from her bowl and found herself eye to eye with the man from reception. "You look like you can use some coffee, free of charge" he said and lit another cigarette. Tova looked sternly at him. "I didn't realise that that seat was free" she said with a bitter voice. The last thing she needed was another nut job that was going to drug, rape, pillage, eat, kill, shoot or maim her - or all of the above. The man pretended not to hear. "Look, I don't know you at all and I am not here to tell you right from wrong but the crowd you are hanging with is not very….forgiving" the man began. "I am hanging with no-one", Tova spat out. Again the man didn't take any notice. "The guy you came with, or shall I say the vampire… he stood in the same spot throughout the night watching over your door until dawn" "Kind of creepy if you ask me" Tova shook her head. "I don't know who you are talking about" she tried. The man sighed and looked out the window. "Like I said, I am not here to judge but take it from someone who knows… they bring nothing but death with them." He said and rolled up the left shirt sleeve. It revealed a big red nasty wound. "20 years…" the man's voice sounded far away. "It has been 20 years and I still can't get rid of it". Tova didn't know what to say. Should she run? Should she scream? "Um, I really need some new clothes. Do you know any place that is open?" Tova asked to break the silence.

Erik shook his head when he found out where the little girl was. He could not believe how stubborn and annoying this one human girl had turned out to be. Had he known what he knew now he would never have taken her here to ruin it all just like that. What was even worse was that Godric was letting her do it all! If this was Eric's human he would have picked her up by the ears and carried her back to his nest a long, long time ago. Of course Godric wouldn't do such a thing. He fully believed that humans knew what was best for them, however Erik knew from experience that that wasn't always the truth.

The man hadn't answered Tova so she stood up and prepared to leave. She desperately needed some clothes and boots if she was ever going to escape this town. Tova was just about to open the door when the man said "Wait a minute". Then he disappeared behind the reception area. Tova could hear that he was rummaging around in the back. Suddenly he appeared again – this time holding a green maid outfit and a pair of brown shoes that had seen better days. "Here" he said and held out the clothes to Tova. She hesitated. "Are you going to walk on the street in a bathrobe and no shoes?" the man asked. "If you do that you will get a matching straight jacket as well…." The man put the clothes on the reception desk. Tova looked at him and then the clothes. She hated being in debt to people but at the same time she could only imagine the attention she would be getting if she were to go out in that bathrobe. Slowly she grabbed clothes. The man didn't move. "Thanks, I'll pay you back one day!" Tova said as she exited the reception area. "Never mind that and Parsons, 2 blocks east will be open" the man answered. Tova turned around and gave him a smile. He nodded back.

Godric could not make up his mind. On the one hand all he wanted to do was to pick Tova up and out from that motel. He would take her with him and he would never ever let her go. On the other hand he just wanted to let her go. She had suffered enough and letting her go would be the only way he could reassure himself that she would not be harmed because of him. Then on the other hand there were many people that had seen them together and many of them….. Despite not needing to breathe Godric let out a sigh. He was pacing around the house while everyone else was asleep. His clothes were back to his usual white ones and he had even had a shower. Godric could no longer stand his room – it smelled of Tova. If only…. "Morning" a cool female voice said. Godric awoke out of his thoughts. Isabelle sat down next to him on the sofa in the library. "Oh Godric, have you slept at all? I have heard you pacing up and down the hallway all day" she said. "I am sorry if I kept you awake Isabelle" Godric answered diplomatically. Isabelle put her delicate pale hand on his shoulder. "Don't put yourself through this, just go and talk to her" Godric closed his eyes. If only it was that easy he thought. "Isabelle…" he began. Godric looked her deep in her brown eyes and took her other hand in his. "For the first time in a long while I do not know what to do… Tova doesn't want to listen to me" he said with a sad smile. "In a way she is much like you Isabelle, very stubborn and completely uncontrollable…. Tell me what to do…please?" Isabelle was not prepared for Godric pleading. She could not remember a time when he had ever asked her to do this before. "Godric…" Isabelle said and embraced him. Had it been anywhere else it would have been easy to think that a mother was embracing her son. Little would people have known that there were witnessing two people with more than 2000 years between them. "Godric, let me go and speak to her" Isabelle said. Godric didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. Isabelle took this as his way of saying yes.

Tova wanted to jump with joy when the saw the purple "Parson's" sign and open next to it. The shoes had been carving into her feet and the maid outfit had been showing more than it hid. At least two cars had honked as they passed her and one other had been driving awfully slowly as to wanting to pick her up…. She opened the door to the shop and a bell immediately made a noise. There were already a few customers inside. They all stopped and stared when Tova entered the shop. "Fucking great" Tova thought. "This is just fucking great". "Can I help?" one of the overly clad and groomed staff asked with a fake smile. "I….I…I am just looking for some new clothes" Tova stuttered. "Fuck" she thought. She had just made a complete fool of herself. "Sure" the store clerk answered. From then on Tova knew she would have a pair of eyes following her every move. Usually Tova had never been able to afford fashionable clothing so this was no exception. She secretly loved reading the glossy magazines at Wall-mart but she knew she would never be able to afford anything like it so it always stopped with a dream. Tova tried to relax, breathe and all that but she was very nervous for some reason. Quickly she grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt with a rhinestone ACDC-logo. "Better than nothing" she thought. She could tell that the other customers were watching her between the clothes racks. Closing the curtain to the changing both was a relief. Tova quickly slipped out of the hideous maid outfit and into the jeans. They were way too big. Tova glanced at the size. "24?" Had she lost that much weight? She looked into the mirror and it was a bag of bones staring back at her. "I hate you all fucking vampire piece of …" "Sorry?" Tova spun around to see the clerk's round face peak through the curtain. "Sorry?" the clerk said again. "Oh nothing at all" Tova said with a smile. "How do they fit?" the clerk asked. "They are a bit too big – any chance you have any smaller, say a 22 or 20?" "Gosh, you are a skinny one" the clerk said way too loud and disappeared. In the meantime Tova quickly put the T-shirt one. The last thing she needed was parade around with all the bruises and marks. The clerk soon returned with two pairs of jeans. The size 20 fit Tova perfectly and she went out with them and the T-shirt still on. "I'll have these two please, how much are they?" she said with a calm voice. The salesgirl smiled "You look like a model or something – so tall and skinny!" Tova blushed. She didn't like compliments or she did like them she just did not know how to act when people said them. "That'll be 59.95$ please" the salesgirl said. Tova shook her head "Sorry?" "59.95$ please" Tova could not believe that the clothes were so cheap – quickly, in case of a mistake on the till, she handed the money over. "Thanks" the girl said with another wide smile. "Um, do you have any boots for sale?" Tova asked shyly. "We certainly do!" the girl exclaimed. "Shana, can you please show this lady where the boots are?" "Certainly can Gwinny!" Another sales clerk motioned Tova to follow her. "So what are you looking for ma'am?" "Hm, something comfortable and durable" Tova answered. "Please have a seat here and I'll go and find the models" "Thanks" Tova muttered. At least she was no longer wearing a maid outfit. The woman came back with 5 different models – all with heels. Tova could already see the headlines: "Woman killed in freak high-heel accident". She tried on the first pair but she quickly realised that there was no hope in hell that she would even walk a meter in those, same with the second and third pair. The fourth pair was doable but the fifth pair was perfect if you discounted the 5 cm heal. "I'll have these please" she said. "They do make you look so lovely!" the sales clerk said. "Thanks" Tova said hoping that the earth would swallow her. "Gee, you are so lucky – these shoes are on sale!" "That'll be another 25$...Now these are real leather so make sure you take good care of them and they'll love you long-time" Tova bit her tongue and handed over the additional 25$ with a smile. "Do you want to put them on now?" Tova nodded and sat down. She would need to get socks at some point but that would be a future project. The shoes fit so much better than the other ones. Slowly Tova rose from the seat and took a step. This could work! She might just be able to walk in these heels! "Thank you!" Tova said as she excited the shop. Could it be that her luck had finally changed? She took out the money in her pocket. Tova was left with 15$ plus change. That would definitely last for food and drinks tonight. On the way back she stopped at a liquor store. Tonight she would drink to forget. The vodka bottles were on the top shelf which she could easily reach with her heels on. She grabbed the biggest one and went to the counter. "8.50$" the man behind the counter said. Tova handed the money over. She didn't bother with a paper bag nor did it bother her that the wound on her arm was on display. She was a warrior, the surviving kind.

Eric was sitting tensely in his room. He was waiting for the sun to set and then he would read the law to that little girl. She had no idea what was coming.

Tova untied the shoe laces and kicked off the shoes. She laid flat on the bed. She needed money, she needed somewhere to go but where. Tova sat up with her back against the wall. She unscrewed the cork to the bottle and took a mouthful. It burnt all the way down her throat. "I am drinking to forget you all" she said out loudly. No one answered. The ghosts from her past were all silent tonight. Tears streamed down her face. For her family, her friends, her work, her car, her cat everything that was once hers… "I am so tired" Tova thought. "I am so tired of all this crap". A faint knock came from the door. Tova did not bother. It was probably just the man from reception and Tova could not handle anyone at the moment, nor human or vampire. The knocks became louder. "I am busy" Tova shouted. The knocks didn't stop. Tova angrily crawled down the bed and walked towards the door. She pulled it open in anger "What the fu…" "Eric?" "Hello little girl" Tova slammed the door in the Vikings face. Eric had not expected this.


	17. Chapter 17 Sweet Dreams

Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse…. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations!

Thank you all for (still) reading!

* * *

Eric growled and slammed his fists against the door "Open the damn door, little girl!" Tova could hear the ice in his voice. "Shit" Tova thought. She knew she was in big trouble but at the same time she was way too drunk to care or run. The truth was that Tova had not seen this curveball coming at all – but finally all the pieces fit together. The alcohol made her brave. Of course Godric was going to send out his most boneheaded, rude vampire for her. After all, it had been Eric who had started it all. "Open the fucking door now!" Eric was losing his patience. This girl was making him look like a complete idiot. "Or what?" came from behind the door. "You'll huff and you'll puff until the door and house falls down?" Eric heard Tova giggle on the other side. She sounded like a little girl. He banged both his fists on the door "Open!... NOW!". The games were over. Tova weighed the pros and cons of opening. Pros included that she would probably get her head ripped off by the evil vampire which would upset Godric even more. Cons included not having time to finish the bottle of vodka. Of course being drunk made all the logic fly out that damn door but she felt happy with her decision, even if it was going to be messy and painful. Eric was just about to go mental when he heard the lock in the door click. Slowly he pushed the door ajar. He saw Tova standing there in a tight t-shirt and slim black jeans. She was leaning heavily against what once probably had been a wardrobe. Now it was missing both a door and hangers. Tova was barefoot and her hair dishevelled but Eric couldn't help himself – she looked hot and would definitely had gotten some if the circumstances had been different! "Yes…. So what can I do for you? Tova murmured followed by a wicked smile. Eric couldn't help to notice her perky breasts and small frame – so this what was Godric had been hiding all along. Godric certainly had good taste unfortunately he wasn't a good sharer. With the speed of light Eric shot out his arm and grabbed for Tova. He was going to take her back to the nest and then it would all be OK again but Tova was on the ball and managed to move just in the nick of time. She laughed at his futile attempt. Eric let out a small growl. "Tsssk Eric, don't be upset" "I know that much about vampires that I have to invite you… and you are NOT invited!" Tova coughed and sat down on the carpeted floor. She was tired, hungry and drunk. She sighed and looked at Eric. "You are really angry now, aren't you?" Tova said. Eric didn't answer. Tova brought the vodka bottle to her mouth and drank. The alcohol burned all the way down. She was definitely still alive – she could feel it. "It's great to be alive, isn't it?" she said out into the dark and put the almost empty bottle down next to her. Eric looked at Tova. She was definitely drunk, hurricane drunk.

Isabelle was on her way to the little girl. She knew that Eric was already there so she could only hope she was not too late for this one. The Viking had a tendency to get upset when he wasn't in control of the situation.

Eric stood in the door opening. Tova's breath stank and he could smell the vodka slowly seeping out of her pores. The little girl was in for a rude awakening tomorrow. Tova hiccupped "Ooooops, I do apologise but it would seem that someone is thinking of me!" she exclaimed, genuinely surprised. Eric looked at her with disgust. This girl had been nothing but trouble since the day he had laid his eyes on her. Here she was playing cat and mouse with him right in public. No other woman, human or vampire had ever dared to treat him this way before. This was the last time ever he would associate with a red head – they were bonkers the lot of them!

"You're invited!" Eric thought he'd started hallucinating or become drunk from the stench of alcohol. He looked at Tova with his ice blue eyes. She met his gaze with a peculiar look. Tova was now leaning back against the bed, barely managing to keep her head upright. Her eyes slowly closed. The t-shirt had slid up a bit and her milk white skin was on display. "Why did Godric have to like her?" Eric thought. She would have been a perfect toy for the evening. Carefully he stepped across the door frame – the last thing he needed was being told that he had been uninvited. Nothing happened. Quickly he closed the door behind him. It made a racket. "Hey, you keep quiet over there!" someone shouted from the adjoining room. Eric didn't pay any attention as he was still deciding whether or not to slit Tova's throat. Tova was still leaning on the bed, visibly drunk. She looked at Eric with her one barely open eye. "So come and eat now then…. Or cuddle I am easy, actually if you could be a bit careful with my foot it would be appreciated…" Tova said and moved to the left. Her forehead went right into the bedpost and the whole bed shook. "Ah, fuck" she hissed as she touched her forehead looking for a bump that wasn't there. It felt like someone had banged her head with a hammer. Eric rolled his eyes and chuckled – "Humans, got to love them or eat them" he thought. Slowly he reached down and grabbed Tova by the waist. Surprisingly she didn't struggle at all. Eric could feel her warm breath against his arm. He looked down at the doll in his arms. Both her eyes were closed and her red hair was wild. She looked kind of beautiful. As carefully as Eric could he put her down on the old bed. The old mattress creaked. Eric gently brushed a strand of her from Tova's face. The girl was either half asleep or too drunk to move – it was always hard to differentiate between those conditions in a human. Eric went to the bathroom to find a glass he could poor some water into. In the tub he found more empty bottles of rum, tequila – you name it, it was there. Clearly the little girl had raided a vending machine or two. Eric looked around in what he thought was a filthy pig sty of a bathroom. There were no glasses but he managed to find a chipped cup. He would never drink out of it but Tova would have no choice. She would need to drink to stop some of the hangover that she was destined for after this little bender. Eric shuddered. The bathroom stank of sewage – did they not employ any cleaners in this place? The sound of Tova vomiting made Eric spin around. "Great!" he muttered. Quickly he wetted a towel, grabbed the cup of water and went to Tova. She was still vomiting. Gently Eric gathered her hair and held it for her, avoiding the vomit getting stuck in it. "You done now?" he asked as Tova spun her head around looking at him. "I hope so" she answered faintly. "Here – clean yourself up" Eric said and gave Tova the towel. She gratefully accepted it and began to try and clean off her face. The cold water felt good against her warm skin but she was far too drunk to manage. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" Tova's drunk voice cut through the ice between them. Eric did not answer, instead he grabbed the used towel and went to get another one. When he was done he quickly made his way back to the bed. "Drink!" he said and held the cup of water in front of Tova. She didn't even try to grab for it. Eric shook his head and sat down on the bed pushing Tova further onto the middle of it. Swiftly he put an arm around her waist and pulled her up towards him so that she was now half sitting leaning against his chest. Tova could feel the cold of Eric's body. Eric pushed the cup of water against her lips. "Drink!" Tova turned her face against his cold chest and muttered "I don't want to sober up, why are you doing this?" She tried to push the cup away but she was so out of it to manage anything but some gentle strokes on Eric's hand. He put the cup down on the bedside table next to the bed. "I am doing this because you are more worth to me alive than with your head ripped off" Eric said. "And here I thought you'd gone all soft…" Tova chuckled, looking up at him. "If you even for one minute think that I am going to go with you to Godric and then we'll live happily ever after….. you're wrong, dread wrong" Tova said and opened both eyes staring at him. Everything was spinning. She desperately tried to sit up and loosen herself from Eric's grip but he was far too strong and Tova was far too drunk. "Sit still, you need to sober up" Eric's voice sounded distant. "No!" Tova shouted. "What I need to do is to get my arse off this bed and get as far away from Godric and all you stupid vampires as possible" Tova tried to break out of Eric's grip again. "Don't bother" he said with a calm voice. "When you are sober I'll take you to Godric and he'll tell you everything…" "The hell you are!" Tova said and slapped the Viking on the side of his face. "I am never going near that liar ever again!" "Over my dead body" she continued. "Well, we can certainly arrange that" Eric taunted as his cheek burnt. For a drunk woman she was pretty strong but of course she was no match for him. No woman was ever a match for him. Slowly Eric grabbed Tova's chin and made her look at him once more. "Godric had nothing to do with this; it was all my mistake – why do you blame him?" "You?" Tova laughed. "Where you the sheriff that let my parents murderers go free all those years ago?" "Where you the one pretending to care for me only to put me in the same house as those killers?" "And all for some shitty title, politics, kissing ass" "You can all go to hell" Eric could hear the bitterness in Tova's voice but he would not let her look away. "So is that what you want little girl?" "Do you want revenge?" "A life for a life?" "No" Tova truthfully answered. "So what is it you want?" Eric inquired. Tova did not answer, she could feel Eric's grip tighten on her. "I am going to tell you something no one else but Godric knows and if I find out that you have told anyone I will kill you myself, no matter what Godric says" Tova swallowed hard. "My family back in old Sweden was murdered by a vampire before I was even turned" Eric continued "I saw their dead and broken bodies lay before me, my own mother, and do you know…. I swore to avenge them and I am so close….I have tracked the murderer down not far from here and right now I am just biding my time" "He shall pay for what he did to my family" "I will to do his loved one what he did to mine" Tova could hear the truth in Eric's voice. "Do you have that same fire of hate inside you Tova?" That was the first time Eric had ever used her real name. Tova looked at him. "No…My parent's were murdered because of V…" "They…" Her voice trailed off. She closed her eyes as she could feel the tears coming. She remembered it all so clear. "They… sacrificed their entire family for money! And I can never forgive them for that!" "They knew what they were doing and the danger and still…." Eric let go of Tova's chin and she looked away, tears burning in her eyes. Tova could feel his grip around her waist loosen but she didn't move. Instead she put her hand on his chest. It was cold. Tova thought about Godric, about the one night they had spent. How happy she had felt and then how it had all gone wrong. Slowly she rested her head against Eric. He didn't move. Tova felt his grip tighten against but this time it wasn't to hold her down, this time it was to reassure you that he was still there. Slowly Tova took Eric's arm and wrapped it around her as she laid down on the bed. Suddenly she felt Eric lay down behind her. His arm grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Tova did not struggle, she didn't even want to. "Tova, you must decide what you want, you don't owe anyone anything" Eric whispered lightly into her ear as he tucked the old blanket around them both. Tova closed her eyes. Tomorrow was today.

Isabelle found the motel parking lot deserted. There was no sign of a struggle or blood. "This is at least a promising start" she thought. It wasn't hard to find Tova's scent – her AB negative scent floated all outside her door. Isabelle knocked carefully on the door. It opened abruptly. Isabelle found herself staring into Eric's blue eyes. "Eric! Is she all right?" Isabelle asked with a worried tone. "Shhh!" Eric hushed. "She has just fallen asleep – you can hear her breathing" Eric was right – Isabelle could hear Tova's calm breathing. "What did you do to her?" Isabelle looked accusingly on Eric. "Nothing, we had a chat… that's all" Eric answered annoyed. "What are you going to do when she wakes?" Isabelle asked. "I am going to take her to the nest" Eric answered. Isabelle shook her head. "Eric, is that really the right way to go?" Eric knew Isabelle had a point but he could not stand seeing Godric all helpless for another night. "Isabelle…." Eric began.

Godric was sitting in his room. He knew that both Eric and Isabelle had gone for Tova. He trusted them both not to hurt her or do anything against her will. He knew that he should be going to. He should be there, at the motel, begging on his knees for Tova's return with him. Still he found himself paralyzed in his home. There had been so many lovers, so many homes he had forgotten love and now when it had struck again he had forgotten how much it hurt. Godric tried to be rational and grown up about it all. He was the sheriff after all, he could not afford to show any weakness and still he found himself sitting in his room, crying like a boy who had gotten his heart broken for the very first time. He looked down on his chest. His grey t-shirt was stained with his blood red tears. It was too late now. In an hour the sun would start to rise and he would be forced to take cover, unless….. Unless he chose to meet it. "Tova, please forgive me" Godric whispered as he closed his eyes.

Eric shut the door. Isabelle had left some money and clothes for the little girl. He still wasn't sure that this was the right thing but he had no choice. "No, mum no…." "Help, I can't breathe… no mum…" Tova's voice startled Eric. Quickly he made his way to the bed. Tova was having a bad dream. "I don't want to… leave me alone.." "No please no…" Eric held her hard. He could feel her shaking of fear and right there and then Eric swore to himself that he would always protect her no matter what the consequences.


	18. Chapter 18 Starlight

_Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse…. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations! _

Thank you all for reading!

* * *

Tova slowly opened her eyes. Absolutely everything hurt. Through the holes in the curtain she could see daylight. She was hoping that yesterday had been a bad dream but when she looked at the clock next to the bed she saw a glass of water and two Tylenol neatly stacked next to each other. "Fuck" she thought. Eric would never let her hear the end of this. Tova was going to make damn sure she would never, ever see him again. Slowly she sat up in the bed. She felt like she deserved to. Still confused from yesterday she grabbed the Tylenol and sent both of them down her throat with the now tepid water. This was going to be a long day.

Godric wasn't asleep. He hadn't been for days. He'd heard both Eric and Isabelle come back within minutes apart this morning. He knew they had been with Tova – he could smell her on both of them. With both Eric and Isabelle out of the house Godric has been able to arrange everything perfectly for when he was gone. All the important papers were in spots that Isabelle would find and his belongings, or what was left of them, were intentionally placed for Eric to find. He smiled at the thought of the Viking and the years they had had together. It was time for Godric to let him go – Eric was finally grown up. He watched himself in the mirror on the wall. His white clothes made him look even paler than usual. Godric felt empty – where there once was life there was nothing left. He knew Eric would hurt but in time he hoped the Viking would understand. His beautiful child had finally grown into the man Godric so desperately had tried to make him. Godric put his hand on the worn book in front of him. It was laid in plain sight on his desk with a note for Eric to give it to Tova. If he ever found her again. Godric looked at the detailed pictures in the ancient book. Tova would understand. She, if anybody would know that not all fairy tales have a happy ending. It was time. In just a while he would face the sun full on. For 2000 years he had lived in darkness but now he would finally be able to see and touch the sun again. He felt excited but sad about leaving his dearest ones behind. If there indeed was an afterlife and he wasn't condemned to Hell he would greet them all when their time came. Godric had made a point of leaving money for Tova. She wouldn't accept it; he knew that much, but maybe Isabelle could make her understand it was for her own good. He wanted to keep Tova in mind throughout the process. She was going to help him go through with this and only her face could sooth the pain of burning alive or at least Godric hoped it would.

Tova's tongue felt like leather. She looked sheepishly around the motel room and then she saw she saw the pile of money waiting for her on the broken dresser. Tova couldn't decide whether or not she was going to hate Eric for eternity or love him for it. Quickly she packed a bag – it wasn't like she had many belongings anyway. If she was ever going to make it out of this town alive or at least not insane she would have to go somewhere today or tonight. Tova could not stand to be in these surroundings for another night. It would kill her. For the last time she locked the door to her room. Tova had tidied up as best as she could. She was going to leave a tip for the man behind the reception – that was the least she could do. "Hello" Tova said carefully. The man glared at her from behind the reception. "Um, I am checking out" Tova said. "Here's some additional money" she handed the man 300 dollars. He grunted a response. "I don't need your vampire money girl – I saw him when he left" "How much did he pay to eat you?" Tova could not believe what she was hearing. "Eric?" she gasped. "He is my friend" she almost screamed at the man. "Yeah sure, that's what they all say in the beginning" the man laughed in her face. Tova wouldn't let herself cry – she was too angry. "You know what, I don't care what you think or anyone else for that matter either. Not all vampires are rude and violent" She left the 300 dollars on the desk and walked out, taking good care in slamming the door as she went out. Hopefully it was going to break in one way or another. "Hey, you forgot your blood money!" the man screamed. Tova turned around and gave him the middle finger – her eyes full of tears.

Godric moved one last time silently throughout the house. He had arranged for a driver to take him downtown. He didn't want to make a big show of his death and he certainly did not want to make his house into some kind of shrine by meeting the sun there. Instead he had carefully chosen a vampire friendly hotel with access to the roof. Most guests would be asleep anyway and he would have time alone to think about how it all would end. For the last time he locked the door. "I love you Eric – be strong my Viking warrior" he whispered as he touched the door one last final time. Upstairs Eric was fast asleep – not a care in the world. "Where too, sir?" his driver asked confused. "I need to see someone downtown at the Claridges Inn" Godric responded. The driver nodded. He had worked for Godric many years so he would not question this strange daylight meeting. Truth be told – this vampire had always been a bit strange and much nicer than the others. As the car started to move Godric closed his eyes and leaned back.

Tova had ordered a burger and a beer. Turned out all busses out of this city were full until the 4 o'clock one bound for New York. After eating crisps and chocolate bars for most of the day she had no choice but to go for dinner or she would probably faint and end up in a sugar induced coma. Everyone else was clearly also trying to escape this godforsaken city, she laughed out loud to herself. "Great" Tova thought. "Now they all know I am crazy… but fuck it" She proceeded to eat her pickle. Tova had always hated pickle but she was determined to make a new life, a new identity for herself and whoever she became would love pickle. The beer made her relaxed. She should probably have another one and started getting up tp go to the bar but she didn't get far until her departure was called "Line 552 to New York is now boarding in aisle H!" Tova looked at her ticket. Line 552 was hers – she would finally leave all this shit behind. When she made it to the aisle the queue for the bus was so long "Oh man" Tova thought. "This will take forever". She let out a big sigh and went to the end of the queue and sat down on the ground.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was still sunshine out so it could not be a vampire. "Tova?" a man in a driver's uniform inquired. He looked vaguely familiar but Tova could not place him instead she nodded reluctantly. Here! Isabelle wants to speak to you urgently" he said and handed her an ancient mobile phone the size of a brick. Tova grabbed the huge abnormality with a frown on her face "Hello?" she said into what she thought was the speaker. "Tova? Tova?" She could hear Isabelle's frantic voice at the other end. She sounded scared and upset. "What?" "What is wrong Isabelle?" Tova was worried. Isabelle had always taken care of her and never pushed her into anything. What if Isabelle was kidnapped… or even worse what if that psycho church had her. Tova would have to save her. "Shit!" she needed a gun this time. "Tova! Can you hear me?" Isabelle's voice woke Tova out of her thoughts. "Yes, I can Isabelle" "It's Godric – he is missing, he has left, Tova!" Tova let out a sigh of relief. This she could deal without a gun. "He is probably just off somewhere Isabelle, you know he doesn't sleep as much as you and Eric" "No Tova, you don't understand…. He was left things for us… for you too." Isabelle's voice broke. "What the?" Tova exclaimed. "Tova, he is going to kill himself, if he hasn't already" Tova froze – Isabelle's voice sounded miles away. Tova could feel tears in her eyes. "Madame – your ticket please?" the driver asked Tova. She growled and dug around in her bag. She knew it was in there somewhere. It had to be.

"Tova! Please, I beg you to help me talk him out of this" Isabelle begged. Tova shook her head and stopped looking for the ticket. "Isabelle, you know I can't... That chapter of my life is finished, it needs to be finished" she answered her voice not as strong as she wanted it to be. "Oh Tova, please. I beg you as a friend" "I saw the effect you had on him – we all did! Godric was happy with you, he shone – something he hasn't done for centuries" Tova swallowed loudly. "I am sorry Isabelle…" "'Excuse me but there are others wanting to go on this bus love" a gum-chewing girl with hoops the size of a small country said as she tapped Tova on the shoulder. "Can I have some privacy here?" Tova shouted at the girl. "What the fuck is wrong with you people? People are dying and you are just …." Tova stopped herself mid-sentence. She knew what she had to do. "Isabelle – where do I need to go?" she asked. "The driver will take you there, he knows" "Thank you Tova, thank you!" Isabelle exclaimed "Isabelle - you owe me a bus ticket" Tova said and took a deep breath. "If you pull this one off I'll buy you a fucking bus company!" Eric's voice was familiar. "Go now Tova, go!" he almost commanded. The time in the car felt like an eternity. What if it was too late already? What if Godric was a pile of ashes or whatever vampires became when they burn? Should she put him in a jar? Tova slapped herself – she must think positive for fucks sake. "Shit, shit, shit" she thought. If she found Godric alive there was no end to what she would do to him… He had ruined her chance to get away from here alive and he certainly owed her for that bus ticket. The driver stopped outside the Claridges Inn hotel. Tova knew this one – she had applied for a job here once but she hadn't got it. Apparently most vampires didn't like redheads. She ran in through the entrance doors.

Isabelle and Eric met her in the lobby. "Tova, he is going towards the roof!" Isabelle screamed and pointed at the surveillance cameras behind the reception. Tova could see that she had cried. "Elevator" Tova ordered and spun around. The bell boy immediately opened the door for her. "Where to ma'm?" he asked. "Up, up as high as possible" Tova exclaimed. "Eh, ma'am?" the boy looked puzzled. "As close to the roof as possible….NOW" Tova shouted. "OK, OK" the boy said and pushed the 10th floor. "That is as far as the elevator will go, if you walk down to the end of the corridor there are 2 sets of stairs that you will have to climb" "OK!" Tova was eager to get this done with. Then she could go back and go on a bus, or maybe she would make the Viking pay for a fucking First Class flight this time. "Did the reception give you an access card for the stairs?" The bell boy inquired. Tova looked at him. She couldn't decide if she was going to strangle him or simply hit him over the head. "NO! They didn't" she screamed… "but you have one?" Tova saw the card dangling in his chain. "Ma'm, this is private" the boy started. Tova couldn't take it anymore. She tackled the bell boy down to the floor of the elevator and took his card. He shouted in pain as her knee buried deep into his crotch. "I am sorry but this is an emergency!" Tova said as the doors opened on the 10th floor. She saw the doors she needed to get to and she proceeded to run and just like last time when she was five years old she was running for her life.

Godric could feel Tova. It confused him. She wouldn't be in a vampire hotel or at least she shouldn't be he thought. He heard the door to the stairs slam. Clearly security knew he was up to something. "Godric, you bastard!" "Stop right where you are or I'll kill you myself" Tova screamed while panting heavily. She wasn't built for any form of exercise. Godric stopped. "Tova?" he said surprised and there she was, right in front of him, her face red from the running. She panted hard. Tova could swear that her heartbeat was audible from outside of her body. "Godric, stop this madness now and come back down! They are all waiting for you" "My Tova….." Godric began, a small smile forming on his lips. "You know what I have to do" he said calmly. Tova could not believe what she was hearing. She took a step forward grabbing Godric around both his shoulders and tried to shake him. The vampire didn't even flinch. "Have you completely lost your mind you stupid vampire and official royal pain in my arse?" "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tova screamed in his face but she didn't get the reaction she wished for. "My dear Tova, you know why I am doing this – the pain inside is too much to bear" "I have hurt so many humans, you included and I no longer wish to do so – this is for the best" "For the best?" Godric listen to yourself!" Tova pleaded and tears started to form in her eyes. He wasn't listening to her! Godric was really going to meet the sun. "Tova, I love you so much" "You have such a grand future ahead… and please, if I may ask, please take care and explain to Eric for me.. I know you can reach him like no one else" and with that Godric lightly kissed her sweaty forehead. His lips felt cold against Tova's warm skin. As he started to walk towards the roof top door Eric reached the bottom of the stairs. He saw Tova grabbing Godric by the arm but she wasn't strong enough to hold him back. Eric knew that he wasn't either. "Godric!" Tova cried. "Don't leave me, don't leave me like everyone else has!" "Please stay – for me" Tova pledged and fell down on her knees. She could see a tear of blood forming in Godric's right eye. "I can't Tova, I don't want to hurt you anymore…" Godric's voice was weak. "So don't, you stupid idiot" she screamed. Godric's hand was on the door handle. "Godric, I love you!" Tova whispered as tears were rolling down her face. Godric hesitated and Tova saw her chance. With an inhuman force she tackled the 2000 year old vampire so that they both started falling towards the bottom of the stairs. This was going to hurt. Tova could only pray that at least Godric wasn't going to land on her. The world was spinning but in a short moment she caught Godric's surprised look and the tear that escaped from his eye.

As soon as the world stopped Tova got up. Adrenaline fuelled, and angry as a bee. Godric was still lying down. His eyes open. He was alive. Tova jumped up on his chest and slapped him "You stupid fucking vampire!" "What the fuck were you thinking?" "You could have killed us both!" "You owe me a fucking bus ticket and look – look what you have done to my new clothes, my only clothes in fact" I fucking hate you all so much I am going to kill you myself – where can I find a stake?" Tova stood up and spun around only to find herself in Eric's embrace. She could hear his fangs come out. "Still little girl, you have cut your forehead quite badly" Tova tried to fight him. "You fucking wanker, let me go or I'll make vampire mince out of you too – I have done it once and I can sure do it again" Eric lifted Tova up. She was going to need blood or medical attention.

Blood was pouring out from her forehead and it had already made his fangs come out "PUT ME DOWN ERIC!" Tova screamed "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN… AND DON'T FUCKING BREAK MY FOOT AGAIN YOU BUFFALO VIKING WANKER BASTARD" Tova's view was cloudy and sticky. Something warm was dripping down her face. In the far distance she could hear Eric and Godric speak. "Godric, do you want me to give her some blood or should I?" "I'll do it" Godric answered calmly. Tova felt Godric's familiar arms around her. "Don't panic little one – everything is going to be fine" Godric assured her. Tova felt extremely tired and bruised. She felt like she hadn't slept for years but with one deep breathe she managed to push herself up on her elbows and stare Godric right in the eyes while saying "I am NOT little".


	19. Chapter 19 No Light No Light

_Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse…. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations! _

There will be light babs – hang in there. The crazy survives! We'll find a way.

* * *

Tova opened her eyes slowly. Was yesterday all a dream? It must have been. The blistering headache from the previous morning had been replaced by a stabbing and possibly fatal pain on her left side. If she didn't know better Tova could almost believe that she has been staked by something or someone. She tried to take a deep breath but it hurt too much so she resorted to small breathes here and there, almost gasping for air. Suddenly the door in the dark room opened and Godric burst in. "Thank God, you are awake" He exclaimed. Tova looked at him questioning when Isabelle and Eric entered the room as well. "Oh Tova, you are OK" Isabelle said with a smile and sat down on the bedside stroking a hair from Tova's forehead. It made a crusty sound from all the caked blood it was covered in. Tova still had trouble remembering what and why she was there. Last thing she remembered she was in a line for a bus and oh….. It was all slowly coming back to her. Godric saw her confused look and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Do you remember what happened Tova?" "You were hurt, after our fall down the stairs". Godric said ours like he had intended to fall all along. Tova tried to speak but changed her mind at the last minute when she remembered what Godric had tried to do and then she also remembered the sharp pain of 2000 year old, muscular, vampire shoulder crashing into her head. She looked at Godric. He bit his lip – just like any other 16 year old would do when they had done wrong but Godric wasn't 16 – he was 2000+. "You, Tova, you refused to drink my blood…" Godric stuttered Tova still staring right through him. Maybe she was more damaged than what he had initially realised? Godric quickly glanced at Isabelle. She nodded back at him. "I, I had to force you Tova, I…. I had to force you to drink my blood or you would have…." Godric's voice disappeared into the nothingness. He and Isabelle were both looking at Tova. Slowly she closed her green eyes. This must be a bad dream. "Oh God, make this be a bad dream, please, anyone, please". Her breathing became slower and stable. "Godric – I think she is asleep again" Isabelle whispered and slowly got off the bed. I'll leave you two alone for a while. Godric didn't answer. All he could think about was the hurt and the fright he had seen in Tova's eyes and it was all his fault.

A couple of hours or days later, Tova had lost all track of time, she felt something cold and wet against her forehead. "Tova! Tova!" "I need you to drink this. Your body is not healing as it should…" Godric's voice sounded miles away. Something cold and salty touched Tova's lips. She spluttered so it trickled down her neck. Blood. It was blood – cold blood. Just the thought of it made her dry heave. Tova tried to move away from it. The smell was devouring the entire room but she couldn't move an inch. Someone or something was holding her down in an iron-grip. She felt exhausted over the struggle, her side hurt like never before and she was so tired and cold. Someone gripped her jaw and pulled. "What the fu..!" was all Tova could say before she felt a wrist over her mouth. Tova tried to struggle but she could feel the cold blood trickle down her throat. This was gross. This was inhumane. Tova would rather eat crickets and all sorts of nasty stuff, with long dangly legs, than this. Tears burned behind her eyelids. She would never let Godric see her cry again. Never, but some tears slowly slipped down her pale cheeks like perfect drops of glass. Godric saw them and through their already existing bond he could feel her despair and anger but he could not let Tova go, not like this. She needed to feed on him so that she could become healthy again and if she then chose to leave it was her choice. She had saved his life – it was his turn now. Suddenly Tova's hand gripped his arm. The blood had started to work and she craved more of it. Her anger didn't disappear but her despair was replaced with lust and warmth. Godric knew he'd have to be careful not to give Tova too much or she'd die and become a vampire and that was the last thing he wished for her. Tova's tongue licked his wrist greedily making sure not to waste a single precious drop.

Tova took a deep breath and sat up. All the pain and tiredness was gone. She felt a bit stiff but overall everything seemed fine. The room was still pitch black. She peeked under the sheets that were wrapped around her. She couldn't see much but she thought she could make out clothes under there. "Phew, no nudity this time" was her first thought. Everything was silent. Clearly she was alone in the room but wherever this room where she had no clue. There had to be vampires somewhere. They wouldn't have left her here and if she did make any sudden moves they would hear her. She needed to avoid that. Slowly and carefully Tova got out of bed and tried to navigate the room in the dark. It didn't take long for her to hit her left big-toe on an invisible drawer. "Mother of ….." The door was instantly opened and she good see Godric's silhouette. "You shouldn't be up yet!" "Go back to bed!" "Excuse me" Tova said "but who died and made you the boss of me?" Arms crossed over her chest in her usual angry look. Godric flicked on the lights in the room. Tova's eyes weren't used to it just yet so she had to cover her eyes for a while. "Go to bed!" Godric didn't move from the door. Tova sighed. "Move, I have a bus to catch" Godric still didn't move. "That was two days ago, little girl" Tova couldn't help to notice that he was upset, in fact she could feel his anger through their bond. This was weird. "Ok, Godric, I don't know what your problem is but thanks for taking care of me for two days. "However I wish to leave now and as you can see I am perfectly fine, in fact I am quite excellent!" Tova's arms were still covered in bruises – clearly she had not drunk as much blood as she thought. Godric didn't move or bat an eyelid. "This is called kidnapping" Tova hissed and took a step forward. Still the vampire showed no sign of emotion but through their bond Tova could feel him boiling with rage. "It's not called kidnapping when the person you care for clearly is insane!" He said bitterly. "What?" Tova exclaimed. "You have been here for two days Tova, two days and you have been so ill!" "We even had Dr Ludwig here and you didn't even notice" "What the fuck was that woman doing here?" Tova spat out. "You refused to drink my blood and you were burning up Tova, we had no choice" Godric's voice sounded angry. Tova couldn't believe it. The 2000 year old vampire in front of her was actually upset and he started to show that he was. Tova took a step back and looked at Godric. He did look like a sulking child who had just been told off by his parents. Godric walked into the room and closed the door firmly behind him as if to say – no one enters here without my permission. Tova sighed and sank down in a chair next to the drawer. She could feel the tension build up. One of them was going to say something they would regret. She needed to get out of here. Godric looked at her with a stern gaze "You put us all through hell the last 48 hours Tova!" he said while shaking his head. "You refused to have any blood from anyone – I even had Isabelle try but you wouldn't let her help you either". "We were so worried and you very getting more and more ill…" "Dr Ludwig couldn't do much and… in the end I had to force you to…" Godric stopped mid-sentence and looked away. "You forced me?" Tova half-screamed and stood up. Godric moved with the speed of light and put his hand on Tova's shoulders. "Tova, Isabelle was crying and begging; down on her knees and you, you still refused." "I had to do something – I could not lose you like that…" Tova's thoughts were spinning in her head. This was all too much to take in at once. "I don't remember any of this" she stuttered. Two days of her life were gone and apparently she had nearly died again. The pesky little doctor had been fiddling around with her as well. Probably giving her all sorts of weird drugs and she had been drinking blood, again. At this rate she might as well sign up to become a vampire sooner than later. Fuck. Tova looked up at Godric, fire in her eyes. "Well at least I wasn't the one trying to kill myself burning to a pile of ash on top of a hotel…" She said, knowing that she had just hurt Godric far worse than she had ever intended to. Godric growled back and his fangs came out. "Don't you drag me into this… little girl" "Why not?" Tova asked calmly. "After all this is all about you… vampire..." "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened – I would not have almost died x2, no kidnapping, no attempted raping, no broken foot" "All would have been good and normal". Godric huffed and muttered "Yeah, you would have still be living in that tiny, cold apartment making minimum wage at Wal-Mart, barely eating so you could afford the rent…" It was Tova's turn to get angry now "Well, not all of us have 2000 years to accumulate wealth and it's not all about money either". "I never said it was!" Godric retorted. "Some actually like their life even if it is not full of being rich or a high paying job" "What if no one were to do those jobs - then people like yourself couldn't go anywhere to spend your money!" Tova screamed and stood up. Godric was upsetting her; he could feel that through their bond. This was so not how he wanted this to go - he had planned for a completely different ending. He was supposed to make Tova see him, that he wanted her, to take care of her, to love her. Instead he had just upset her even more. "So why did you even come here?" Godric asked coldly, trying to regain his usual calm self. "Why did you not leave me to it?" Tova bit her lip and sighed. Why did he have to ask this and why hadn't she left Godric to it? Because she... no, she would not allow herself to feel or think that way. Tova had to come up with an answer fast. "Because Isabelle begged me!" she finally spat out. "I owed her one and now if you are done shouting at me for saving Your life, I wish to have some privacy before I leave..." "Fuck, fuck, fuck" Godric thought. He didn't swear many times but right now that was all he could think off.

Tova made herself ready to leave. She wasn't going to stay in this place for one minute longer than she had to. She might look bruised but she felt fine and there were no problems for her to walk out of there. She knew Godric wouldn't stop her or at least she hoped so. She had witnessed a new, aggressive side of him that she didn't know existed. Of course everyone had one and deep inside Tova knew that Godric also had one but all this time he had been so kind and caring that she had chosen not to try and look for it. Godric had left the room to give her some privacy but she could hear him whisper to someone else in the adjacent room. Tova guessed it was Eric and possibly Isabelle. She wouldn't mind arguing with the Viking again but Isabelle had been nothing but kind to her and Tova hated the fact that she might end up hurting her feelings as well. Tova looked at herself in the mirror. She had bruises covering her arms but her face was clean, apart from some caked blood in her hair but it was barely visible in her already red, curly mane. Tova took a deep breath. It was time to do what she had tried to do two days ago only to come back and get involved once more in this complicated crap. Fate had a cruel way of keeping her in this town. This time she wanted to make it to the finish line. She needed to make it to the finish line. Tova opened the door to the other room. The three vampires in there immediately stopped talking and looked at her. One by one she met their gazes. Godric's dark, almost sad, blue. Eric's defiant, strong ice blue and Isabelle's warm brown. Tova didn't know what to say or if there even was anything left to say. "Isabelle, could you please take me to the bus station?" The words just fell out of Tova's mouth. She was on auto pilot – she had to be or she would break right in front of him. Godric felt jealousy in his chest. He hadn't felt that feeling for many hundred years but there it was and it was growing fast. He wanted to knock Isabelle unconscious and sweep Tova of her feet and explain just how much he needed her to stay. Instead he gave Isabelle a little nod and she stretched out a hand towards Tova. "Come on Tova, let's go" she said. Her voice filled with sadness. Tova could see it all in Isabelle's eyes. They left the room and went out in the corridor. Tova took a deep breath, the pain in her heart wanted to blow up her chest. This was harder than she had ever imagined it would be. The silence lay like a thick, choking lid as they were waiting for the elevator. Tova felt relief when the doors opened only to meet the gaze of the bellboy she had kneed in the groin a couple of days ago when saving Godric. As soon as he realised it was Tova he took a scared step back. Fear shone in his brown eyes. Tova did nothing but stare at him as she and Isabelle stepped into the elevator. "Look I am really sorry... you know... but... I ..uh..so I am sorry.." she mumbled on trying to put a sentence together but the Gods were not on her side this time. The ride in the elevator proceeded in silence. Tova was actually grateful that Isabelle hadn't tried to talk her into staying. She looked at the female vampire and smiled. Isabelle took a step forward and embraced Tova. Tova didn't mind but suddenly she felt Isabelle press something in her hands. Isabelle whispered a "Thank You" and then let go of Tova and the elevator doors opened. Tova looked down and in her hand laid the most gorgeous and most likely very expensive necklace she would ever have. It was full of small green pearls and the chain was white gold or something. Tova didn't quite understand what had happened and she felt more insecure than ever walking out of the elevator. Was she supposed to keep this? Why did she get it? She closed her eyes. The bellboy fake coughed to get her attention. "This is the ground floor ma'am" he said looking down on the floor. The elevator doors were open and Isabelle was waiting outside in the foyer. Tova carefully stuffed the necklace in her jeans pocket. It felt like it weighed a ton. She had to return it somehow. Tova was too deep in thought to notice the body standing in front of her and suddenly she found herself staring right into Godric's blue eyes. "Stay..." Tova must be dreaming or she was dead or both. "Sorry... what?" she asked looking at Godric. "Stay... with me, please" Godric said and put his hands on her shoulders. They fit perfectly. Tova shivered. "Please just stay" Godric's voice was too low for most humans to hear but all vampires picked up their little exchange loud and clear. Never before had they ever heard their sheriff beg, especially not to a human. Tova swallowed hard. Damn, her throat was dry. She shook her head sadly. "Godric..." Tova's voice did not carry. "I can't stay and you know this" She looked him straight in the eyes pinching herself in the side to stop her from crying. Tova felt all of Godric's sadness through their bond - it was almost drowning her. "What about all that you said in the stairs?" Godric said and his grip on Tova's shoulders hardened. She spoke to herself inside - telling herself it was his blood that made her have the feelings she had. It was not her free will and because of the blood she was feeling the way she was. She must push those feelings aside. "Was it not true?" A wave of sadness crashed against Tova. This was unbearable. She closed her eyes. "Of course they were true Godric" she said and opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "So why are you leaving?" Such a simple question but Tova had no simple answer. She looked around the hotel foyer - everyone was listening to their conversation while pretending to do other things - it didn't surprise her in the slightest. "Godric... Please, not here and now" she pleaded but Godric didn't loosen the grip he had at all. "Yes Tova, here and now - for all I know I might never see you again... So here and now it is, I need to know Tova" Tova was on the verge of tears. He was forcing her to explain all the intimate parts, all the stuff. She hated this. Tears turned into anger and Tova snapped. "Ever since I met you there has been endless trouble!" She exclaimed. "I have lost my home, my cat, and most of all, my mind" "I was nearly raped and killed and not necessarily in that order..." "A big oaf of a Viking, whom you know very well, breaks my foot, a dwarf doctor with no manners attends to me and gives me the most ridiculous shots I have ever had..." Tova stopped to take a deep breath. "A psychotic reverend of a psychotic church cult kidnaps me and puts me in a basement where my only chance of survival is feeding a vampire... and to top it all off I stake a vampire" "I mean - what the fuck Godric?" "What The Fuck, you know that feeding a vampire was the very, very last thing on my fucking bucket list - not that I have one but still!" Everyone had stopped pretending to do things and instead they shamelessly listened in to what was becoming an argument. It was hard not hearing the human girl - she was half screaming, feisty one, smelled good too some of them thought, others knew better than to ever come close to a red head. "I really like you Godric, I more than like you…but does it have to be so complicated?" "Do you have to be a vampire and do you have to be a sheriff and do you have to be THE sheriff that cleaned up after my parents?" Tova put her hand on Godric's cold cheek. "Do you have to have made Eric – of all the vampires you could have made? I mean seriously..." Godric was silent and so were Isabelle and Eric. "Is it too much to ask for a normal life?" Tova continued. "Could you not be just a boy?" Tova almost whispered and blinked away tears from her eyes. "We could fall in love, have a house, maybe a dog or even a baby... and live happily ever after" A forced sad smile appeared across Tova's face. Godric embraced her and she let him. He felt hear heart beat. Tova was alive and Godric knew he should be content with that but he wanted more. He wanted Tova – all of her. "Excuse me" someone said behind Tova. She ignored it and so did Godric. "Excuse me sheriff - we have business to attend to NOW" a sharp woman's voice said. Godric released the grip on Tova and Tova spun around. She looked at the blond woman who had interrupted them. She didn't look much to the world in fact she looked kind of old but somehow strangely familiar, Tova thought. "I don't know who you are, but I already know I don't like you..." Tova said so that everyone could hear. Sniggers were heard in the corner of the foyer. "You can't just barge in on people's conversations like this, it is damn rude" Nan Flannigan's fangs came out with a "click". Tova rolled her eyes. "Oh and here we go again - another one who can't have a normal, polite conversation..." "Are you Eric's mother or something? I definitely see some resemblances..." Tova ignored the blond woman and turned back towards Godric. "Godric - this is exactly what I am talking about" "I am tired of being a pawn in some kind of vampire game and... if I stay with you I will always be... your Achilles heel" "I will always be the one thing that can be used to bend your will and I do not want that - not for me and certainly not for you." Godric remained silent, despite the whole room waiting for his answer. What could he possibly answer to that and what could he possibly answer when Nan Flanagan was two meters from him ready to rip the woman he loved into two. Crazy, brave, lovely Tova he though. "Now…" the blond woman started. "Hush!" Tova snapped. "What is it with you people – you will get your turn but this is my argument with him!" "Well….." Nan started. "Hush, are you deaf? If you don't stop I'll call the American Vampire league to make a complaint about vampire manners" Tova's voice sounded strong. Godric put a hand on her shoulder. "Tova…" he began. "I AM the American Vampire League" Nan Flanagan hissed. Tova realised why the woman was so familiar. Balls. Tova took a deep breath looking Nan up and down. "Well, in that case I'll just call…." Tova had to think fast. She had gotten herself into this mess and she would get herself out. "Me" a familiar voice sad. Tova suddenly found Eric on her left and Godric, holding her, on her right. "Yeah, that's right – I'll just call Eric, here" Tova said while realising how ridiculous it sounded in flight. Nan sniggered. "Well, you just call your Viking toy boy before I rip you in two" "Run along little human, I have business with Godric that needs attention…. NOW" Tova didn't move instead Eric stepped in. "Nan, dear hag, old dried up friend, lets walk over here and let Godric finish his conversation first before you attempt to ruin his day with one of your phony rules or complaints" Eric literally carried Nan across the room and about half-way he stopped, turn around, looked at Tova and said "And for the record, she is NOT my mother…"

Tova couldn't help but to smile. The Viking had yet again proved himself and while she really, really wanted to hate him he had helped her in so many ways. It was her turn to help him now. Tova turned to Godric. "Ok, you get one chance" "Tomorrow evening you pick me up for a proper date" "You decide the location and everything but a hint – I don't like classical music" She winked. Godric looked surprised. What had just happened? Tova had said yes! He smiled wide. Now there was only one problem – how do you date? Godric hadn't dated for centuries and he was sure things had changed a little. He hugged Tova. "Tomorrow evening at 7.45 – I'll pick you up right here" Tova nodded. "It's a date!" Godric felt terrified and a little bit excited. This had to go perfect.

In another corner of the foyer someone's heart was crushed and then reversed over to shatter into a million pieces. Tova had never been his to start with but Stan could not help the feelings he had. He had to get out and away – fast.


	20. Chapter 20 Catch Me

_Tova/Sheila is but my own to use and abuse…. All the others are Charlaine Harris's and Allan Ball's wonderful creations! _

Finally the missing piece arrived. Here we are. Enjoy Lovers!

* * *

7.45 was approaching fast and Tova felt the lump in her belly grow. Isabelle had been clever enough to realise that Tova had no clothes to wear so she'd couriered over a dress and matching heels. It fit Tova perfectly. She must remember to thank Isabelle for them. On the other side of town Godric was pacing up and down in his room. He'd changed clothes at least three times and dinner reservations six times. He was sure he was going to be barred from at least one of those restaurants for screwing them around so royally with all his changes and requests. Isabelle knocked carefully on the door. "Come in" Godric answered. Seeing Isabelle calmed him down. "You look lovely" she said, her brown eyes beaming with happiness at him. "Thanks" he answered politely, his voice almost cracking. He was bloody nervous but this was ridiculous. He was more than 2000 years old for goodness sake! Godric had had his fair share of women and men in his younger days but he couldn't remember a single one that had made him feel like this. Annoying. Isabelle sat down on his bed. "So care to share where you are taking her?" she asked curiously. Godric stopped his pacing and looked at Isabelle. She thought he looked troubled. "I thought I'd take her to the Italian, I know she likes Italian food but then I spoke to Eric and he made me realise something bigger is needed here to make up for everything so I am taking her to BoA and Eric has been kind enough to loan me his Ferrari as well…. "Stop right there!" Isabelle interrupted Godric mid-sentence. "Is this you and Tova going on a date or you, Eric and Tova?" Godric looked bewildered at Isabelle. "Isabelle, you know I am no good at this and Eric said that women nowadays appreciate glam things such as fine cars, jewellery..." Isabelle smiled "Come here and sit!" she said and motioned for Godric to join her on his huge bed. Despite not needing to breath he sat down and let loose a big sigh. Isabelle put her arm around his shoulders. "Oh Godric, Eric's women might like those kind of things but Tova is not one of Eric's, is she?" "No" Godric answered and looked down on the floor. He had gone about this in all the wrong way. He was going to have to change reservations for a 7th time.

Tova was about to pin up her hair when she heard a faint knock on the door. She panicked as it wasn't 7.45 yet and she definitely wasn't ready. "Dear God, don't let that be Godric", Tova thought as she went and looked through the peep hole in the door. Eric was standing outside with his usual smug grin. She opened the door with a frown on her face. "Eric, have you gotten lost?" Eric smiled a wicked smile. "Oh no - I am right where I am supposed to be" he said and walked in without asking for permission or an invite. Tova sighed, rolled her eyes and slammed the door. The Viking could clearly not take a hint but she hadn't really expected that of him anyway. "Well Eric, make yourself at home... I am not done yet so if you don't mind I'll continue where I left off". "Oh, I don't mind" Eric answered smugly and popped on the telly. Blaring music filled the suite. The hair needles were driving Tova nuts. She had never used them before but she had seen them used in magazines and it always looked so easy. In fact it had looked really easy when the store attendant had showed her how to do it but now it was nothing short of a disaster. Tova sighed loudly only to discover Eric in the door opening. "Need some help?" he winked at her. "Not from you dear unless you are a trained hair dresser" She answered returning her focus to the mirror. Suddenly Eric stood behind her. Tova's heart jumped 2m out of her body and she was ready to vomit. "ERIC! You know I hate when you guys do that..." "Sorry" Eric said and started digging 'round in his pocket like it was something that needed to be brought out. "Eric Northman - I am not interested, in any way, to ever see your penis or any part of it... "Oh lovely Tova, later…" Eric said and with that he pulled something out of his left pocket and put it around Tova's neck. It felt cold and heavy. Tova looked down - diamonds, shiny diamonds and loads of them were staring back at her. "Eric..." Tova gasped. "Perfect" Eric said as he closed the chain on the back of Tova's neck. She shivered at the feel of his cold touch. Eric looked at her. "On second thoughts Tova... I wouldn't mind a blow-job from you, you look stunning" he said. Tova sniggered at him and blushed "Thanks... I think, but Eric you know I can't accept this..." she said and pointed towards the necklace. "Don't be silly, of course you can!" "No, really Eric, I already have another necklace that needs to be given back…and the last thing I need is to walk down the high street with them both only to be robbed…I could never pay you back if that happened..." "Stupid red-head..." Eric muttered under his breath. "It's a gift; you don't pay people back for gifts!" "Eric, I love it but it's too big of a gift" Tova started trying to take it off. Eric put his hand on hers and left it there. "No, what you did for me, when you saved Godric... that is..." Tova thought she saw a red tear in Eric's eye but she blinked once and it was gone. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me...without Godric I…" Eric continued. Tova was beginning to feel embarrassed. She was almost sure she preferred the cocky, self-confident Eric to this almost human, normal one. He was supposed to be strong and rude. Showing his softer side made Tova almost felt a little sorry for all the things she had said to him. "Eric, I did what any good person would have done..." she answered and stood up from the chair. Without any word or warning Eric embraced her giving her a long, hard hug and gently kissed her forehead. "Thanks Tova" and with that he disappeared out of her suite. If it wasn't for the heavy necklace hanging around her neck Tova wouldn't know if it all had been a dream or not. "My pleasure Eric" she whispered into the empty space where Eric had stood just a second ago.

7.45, the digital clock on the wall displayed in big bold numbers. Tova felt as if her heart were going to jump out of her body and make a run for it. Maybe that would be for the best. She heard a knock on the door and almost ran over, getting tangled in her dress. Through the peep hole she could see Godric. He looked dashing in a simple black shirt and black trousers. There was not a sign of a tie which must be a good sign. "Tova - I can hear you breathing" Godric said and smiled. Tova blushed and hurriedly opened the door. "Sorry, I was just um..." Godric's lips curled and he held out a bunch of flowers. "Gerberas, I know how much you like them" he said. Tova blushed again. She loved Gerberas. She grabbed the flowers and looked at their rainbow of colours. "Thank you Godric, they are beautiful" "Are you ready?" Godric asked. Tova nodded. "But wait, I need to sort the flowers..." Godric grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it, I have already asked the hotel to make sure they are in good hands while you are away" Tova smiled. "Well, I guess I am as ready as I'll ever be" Godric looked at her, she looked simply beautiful. Her hair pinned up - he couldn't remember that she'd ever done that before. She was wearing a lovely lacy black dress - no doubt someone had helped her to choose it, he suspected Isabelle, and Tova looked absolutely stunning in it. He grabbed her hand and she didn't try to take it back. This was a great start, Godric thought.

Godric held the door for Tova as they exited the hotel. They had had a quick drink in the bar but they quickly become the centre of everyone's attention so they thought it best to escape. Who was this beautiful couple? Were they vampires or famous? People were whispering among themselves. They slowly walked down the street, hand in hand. Tova was enjoying herself. For the first time ever she felt completely normal and if it so only lasted for a second she would treasure it forever. She knew people were looking at them but she paid no or very little attention to them. Suddenly Godric motioned for her to turn. She followed him down a dark alleyway. He stopped in the middle of it with the moon providing the only light. Tova looked around clearly puzzled. "Do you remember?" Godric asked carefully. Tova frowned and then it hit her. A smile spread across her face. This was the alley where they had first met; the alley where she had freed Godric from the silver. She had been terrified of him, thinking he was going to eat and rape her. "Yes..." she said and grabbed his other hand "I remember". They both stood in silence for a while, just soaking up the feeling of being back and everything that had happened since then. This was not how Tova had planned it all. She had planned to be distant, to not allow herself to feel but Godric had tried so hard that she couldn't help herself. "That night changed my life..." Tova whispered. Godric put his arms around her and said "And not for the better, believe me I know…" Tova laughed, trying to lighten the mood "Um, it has certainly been more adventurous as of lately..." Godric and Tova just stood for another while. "Look Tova, you are not going to like this but..." Tova's smile was wiped off her face in an instant. "But what?" What was Godric suggesting? Was he going to kill himself again? Was he going to leave her…? "Please don't be angry with me" Godric said. This fuelled Tova's worries even more "What?" Tova grimaced at him. Her eyes full of pain and fear. "We're going to have to fly where we're going..." Godric said. "Wait? What? Oh no..." Tova finally understood but it didn't make her feel any better. "Godric, you know it makes me nauseous as hell..." she said with a begging voice." I know Tova but it'll be worth it, I promise" Tova looked at him with what she was hoping were sad eyes. "You do realise that if I vomit on this dress Isabelle will kill me?" Godric couldn't help but laugh a little. "I do realise the danger of this, but I swear I'll protect you against anything and anyone wishing to hurt you" he gently whispered in Tova's ear and winked. Slowly she positioned herself close against Godric's chest and closed her eyes. He could feel her every heart rushing. This was as alive as Godric would ever feel, he thought. He took a firm hold of Tova's body and said "Don't worry; it'll all be over before you know it". Tova mumbled something incoherent back and pushed herself closer to him. Godric knew it was a swearword of some kind. It made him smile.

"Open your eyes!" Godric said enthusiastically. Tova was still shaking and feeling slightly nauseous after the flight. It had not been as bad as she thought but it had felt like a bloody eternity. Slowly Tova opened one eye and then the next. She couldn't help but to gasp at the sight. They stood on a terrace filled with flowers and in the middle a blanket with candles and what looked like a selection of different foods fit for a king. Tova looked around in bewilderment. How had Godric managed to do all this? It was simply overwhelming. Godric smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come" he said and grabbed Tova's hand pulling her to the edge of the terrace. Tova saw the view. It was amazingly beautiful. She knew this silhouette as the back of her hand. "Oh Jesus Christ, Godric!" Tova turned towards him. His blue eyes shone. "I, I, I can't believe it! It looks just like in the pictures!" she said. Below Tova the city of Boston was all lit up in its' glory. She had never been there but she had read about it and seen the pictures and she had always wanted to go there and here she was. Tova smiled at Godric" I didn't think you would remember..." "Of course I would, I remember everything about you" Godric interrupted her and stroked her cheek. Slowly as to not ruin the moment he stepped around, behind her and embraced her. "I know you didn't want anything special Tova, but I am not normal so I can't pretend to be something I am not but..." Godric grabbed Tova's waist and spun her around so they stood face to face, her back to the city lights. "I can give you all this and I want to give you it because I can, not because I am trying to buy your love or anything" Tova looked into Godric's blue eyes. "It's very thoughtful of you" she said as a way of giving him her approval. For the first time in her life she was going to let a man love her. Godric lifted Tova gently into his arms. It was as if she weighed nothing to him. "You, my dear, need some food" and with that he walked over to the blanket and put Tova down. It was so soft. Tova looked at it all - there were fruits of all kinds, bread, sauces, vegetables - anything she'd ever fancied was there. Godric handed her a glass of unidentified bubbly. It tasted heavenly and she began to tuck into the food under Godric's watchful eye.

Tova lost complete track of time and the bubbly was starting to get to her head. She didn't mind at all. Godric was lying down on his side content with just watching Tova. Her hair had started to collapse and was standing tall at places. Godric loved Tova for it. She wasn't perfect in any way yet still she was the perfect fit to him. "What are you looking at?" Tova asked with a cheeky grin. "You" Godric answered truthfully. "What, you got one of those weird food fetish kinds of things?" Tova winked and lay down next to Godric. "So what if I do?" He asked suggestively. "Well, I guess, that if I had to, I could live with that..." Tova laughed and looked up at the sky. It was full of stars. She felt Godric's fingers trace her ribcage. "You need to eat more" he said. She smiled. "I know and I will especially if this kind of food is served every night" Tova winked. "I can do that" Godric nodded. Suddenly he felt Tova's warm lips against his. She kissed him deeply, almost hungrily. "I am yours and yours only" Tova murmured, her hands on his chest moving with the outlines of his tattoos. "Yes you are" Godric answered, his hands traversing all of her body searching for a zip or buttons on the damn dress. At this very moment he hated Isabelle. Tova could feel all of the vampire and she heard his fangs extend. It didn't scare her, not when it was Godric. She pressed her body against his. Finally Godric found the zip and opened it. Godric growled with excitement. Tova gasped. Godric slowed himself down and gently grabbed Tova's jaw. "You'll never be anyone's, ever, you're too strong and brave for that... but I am glad that I get to borrow you, if only for a while... but when the time is right you must go and do what you have to do. Do you understand me?" Tova let a tear slip down her cheek and nodded in agreement. She understood perfectly. "I know this won't be forever Godric, but let's just enjoy here and now…of all the things that have happened to me, I think you are the best… so far" Godric looked into Tova's green eyes and slowly lowered his body onto hers all the while his fangs sunk into Tova's neck and then and there, they became one. It was pure bliss; Tova had never felt so happy.


End file.
